I must be crazy
by ayushina
Summary: Hinata, seorang penggila komik tiba-tiba saja mendapati dirinya berada di dalam dunia yang sangat mirip dengan salah satu komik favoritnya. apa yang akan Hinata lakukan? bisakah ia merubah hal-hal menyedihkan yang terjadi? please dont Flame me. RnR pleas!
1. Chapter 1

Hay…

Maaf! Bukannya melanjutkan fic saya sebelumnya, saya malah buat fic ini. Harap maklum. Kepala saya lagi error. Tapi saya janji akan segera update fic yang sebelumnya.

Pairing belum ditentukan.

I Don't Own Naruto! Never! Hiks hiks…

Chapter 1 : Lagi cosplay dimana?

Seorang gadis berambut hitam indigo tengah duduk di kursi sebuah taman yang sepi. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai bergerak lembut saat angin bertiup. Bola matanya yang berwarna violet pucat bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri saat membaca buku yang di pegangnya. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi lembaran buku yang ia pegang. Wajah gadis itu mengerut sedih. Setetes air mata jatuh lagi.

"Ugh… aku benar-benar benci cerita ini" kata gadis itu sambil menutup buku yang telah selesai dibacanya lalu memeluknya erat-erat di dada.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur baca, dan penasaran kelanjutannya… hiks hiks" gumam gadis itu lagi.

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang.

Gadis bermata violet pucat itu menoleh. Dan dilihatnya orang yang telah lama ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu menatap gadis berambut hitam yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan santai.

"Aya! Kau tak tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu?" kata hinata sambil merengut.

"Iya-iya, maaf! Tadi sugita sensei menyuruhku membantunya membawa buku ke ruang guru. Matamu kenapa? Kau habis menangis?" Tanya Aya sambil mengamati mata hinata yang merah.

"Eh… ini, tidak kok!" ucap hinata salah tingkah.

Aya memandang Hinata dengan seksama, sebelum kemudian matanya tertuju pada buku komik yang tengah dipegang Hinata. Komik itu berjudul 'NARUTO'.

"Kau menangis hanya karena baca buku komik itu?" Tanya Aya tak percaya sambil menunjuk komik yang di pegang hinata.

Muka Hinata langsung merah padam. Sahabatnya itu selalu punya cara untuk mengolok-oloknya.

"Caritanya keren banget, coba deh kamu baca pasti nanti kamu juga nangis" kata Hinata sambil mengulurkan komiknya pada Aya.

"Gak mau! Kamu kan tahu aku gak suka baca buku komik. Lagian kamu kan sudah SMA. Masa' masih suka baca gituan. Komik kan bacaan buat anak SD!" kata Aya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Heh… siapa bilang? Temanku banyak yang sudah lulus tapi masih suka baca komik!" protes Hinata.

"Iya-iya aku mengerti! Ayo pulang!" kata Aya smbil berjalan pergi. Ia tahu tak akan bias mengubah pendirian penggila komik sahabatnya itu. Ia sudah berulang kali adu argumen dengan Hinata. Ia merasa Hinata itu manusia paling unik yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Eh… tunggu aku!" kata hinata seraya memasukkan komiknya ke dalam tas.

"Buruan!" kata Aya sambil terus berjalan.

"Aya! Kamu benar-benar gak mau ikut ke pameran buku besok?" Tanya hinata sambil berjalan di samping Aya.

"Enggak! Aku bisa mati bosan nanti, kamu pergi saja sendiri" jawab Aya spontan.

"Eh… jahat banget sih!" rengek Hinata.

# # #

Hinata tengah berdiri di depan sebuah cermin sambil menyisir rambutnya yang masih agak basah. Ia mengenakan kaos simple berwarna putih, celana biru tua selutut, dan sepatu kets berwarna biru. Setelah menata rambutnya yang tergerai rapi, ia memakai jaket favoritnya. Jaket berwarna lavender pucat seperti warna matanya. Hinata berjalan keluar kamar sambil menyambar tas pinggang yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Tas itu berwarna biru tua dengan model yang simple. Dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk Naruto pada resletingnya. Sebuah ikat kepala konoha berwarna biru terpasang rapi pada tali tas biru itu. Dengan pin kecil berwarna putih polos yang menjepit rapi ujung ikat kepala yang telah dilipat rapi sehingga hanya terlihat bagian logam yang berukirkan lambang konoha.

Yups, Tsubasa Hinata, 15 tahun, kelas 1 SMA, benar benar penggemar Naruto. Ia punya satu lemari penuh koleksi naruto, semua buku komik Naruto komplit, semua DVD kaset anime, movie dan ost, semua pernak-pernik Naruto, bahkan ia memasang foto team 7 (Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling melirik sebal) di meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Hinata keluar rumah dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang sudah lama di tunggu-tunggu olehnya. Di kotanya akan diadakan pameran buku. Dan ia sudah membuat daftar buku-buku yang ingin di belinya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju tempat pameran yang memang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Ia sendirian tentu saja. Semua temannya tak ada yang mau diajak menemaninya walau sudah di rayu akan ditraktir makan siang, semua temannya sudah tahu kebiasaan Hinata. Dia bias betah seharian hunting buku. Selain itu, Hinata tak akan sadar pada sekelilingnya. Semua temannya sudah kapok dikacangin Hinata saat sedang dikelilingi buku.

Hinata segera memasuki tempat pameran yang memang masih sepi karena hari masih pagi. Ia segera berkeliling mencari buku-buku yang telah diincarnya, beberapa saat kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada buku berukuran sedang bersampul coklat diantara tumpukan buku-buku bekas yang sedang di diskon. Buku itu sudah agak usang. Pada covernya terdapat lambing konoha yang dikelilingi symbol-simbol aneh. Hinata segera mengambil buku itu dan membukanya. Pada halaman pertama terdapat gambar yang sama dengan covernya.

Deg…

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata langsung menyukai buku itu. Tanpa piker panjang ia segera berjalan menuju kasir. Setelah membayarnya Hinata segera keluar dan berjalan pulang. Sama sekali lupa bahwa ia belum membeli buku-buku yang di incarnya. Entah mengapa Hinata merasa sangat senang dan ingin segera membaca buku itu. Saat ia melihat bangku kosong di sudut taman tak jauh dari rumahnya, ia segera berjalan kesana dan langsung duduk. Tempat itu adalah tempat favoritnya karena sepi dan terlindung di antara pepohonan, ia sering membaca buku di tempat itu.

Hinata segera mengambil buku itu dan membukanya. Sebuah logam mengilat jatuh di pangkuan hinata. Sebuah gelang berwarna perakdengan hiasan berbentuk simbol aneh yang sama seperti yang berada di cover buku yang tengah di pegangnya.

"Gelang?" kata Hinata penasaran sambil mengamati gelang tersebut.

"Wah…! Manis! Mungkin ini bonus ya! Kata Hinata sambil memakai gelang itu di tangan kirinya lalu membuka buku yang ada di hadapannya.

Hinata memandang halaman pertama buku itu.

'Gambar cover yang keren' batin Hinata sambil meraba permukaan gambar itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Deg…

Tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba membeku. Pandangannya berubah kosong.

"Shin, ryuuken, sou, ketsu…" bisik Hinata lirih. Tanpa sadar tangan kirinya membentuk beberapa segel sementara tangan kanannya menyusuri simbol-simbol yang berada di buku itu.

Sring…

Sebuah lingkaran dengan gambar simbol yang sama bersinar di bawah Hinata. Berputar dan bersinar terang sebelum kemudian menghilang.

# # #

Saat Hinata membuka mata, ia merasa tubuhnya berat seakan ada di dalam air. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia benar-benar berada di dalam air. Dan ia tenggelam. Dengan panic Hinata berusaha menggapai gapai permukaan. Tapi percuma saja, Hinata tak bias berenang. Cahaya dari permukaan air semakin menjauh. Hinata sudah kehabisan nafas. Pandangannya menggelap.

'Aku pasti akan mati' batin Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran, namun ia merasa sesuatu menarik tangannya.

# # #

Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. Namun segera menutupnya dengan tangan. Silau karena sinar matahari.

"Kakashi sensei, dia sudah sadar" teriak seseorang.

"Ukh…" erang Hinata sambil berusaha bangun. Ia sadar tengah tidur di rerumputan dengan baju basah.

"kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya seorang laki-laki membuat Hinata menoleh.

Dan mata Hinata terbelalak.

Di hadapannya kini ada seorang laki-laki dengan rambut silver berdiri. Masker hitam menutupi separuh wajahnya, dan sebuah ikat kepala konoha yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Ia sedang duduk di hadapan hinata sambil membaca sebuah buku berwarna sempat Hinata pulih dari kekagetannya, suara lain bicara.

"Untung saja kami melewati jalan ini, kalautidak kau pasti akan mati tenggelam." Kata seorang anak perempuan.

Hinatapun segera menoleh kea rah suara itu. Dan yang ada di pikirannya pertama kali adalah

Pink?

Anak perempuan yang baru saja bicara mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna pink. Benar-benar pink loh. Ia mengenakan baju berwarna merah panjang selutut. Hinata sempat ingin bertanya dimana gadis itu mengecat rambutnya, walau berwarna pink. Tapi warna itu terlihat natural.

"Hm…" hinata coba berkata kata namun tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Ya?" Tanya sang pria.

"Kalian sedang cosplay dimana?" Tanya Hinata spontan. Jelas sekali kedua orang dihadapannya itu tengah cosplay sebagai Hatake Kakashi dan Haruno Sakura, dua tokoh dari kartun favoritnya, Naruto. Hinata agak heran karena sepengetahuannya tak ada event cosplay di kotanya. Kalau ada ia pasti tahu.

"cosplay? Maksudnya?" Tanya pria Kakashi.

"Iya, cosplay! Setahuku tak ada event cosplay hari ini. Atau akunya yang tidak tahu?" kata Hinata sambil memegang dahinya.

"Uh.. ano… cosplay itu apa?" Tanya si gadis sakura heran

"Loh… masa' kalian ikut cosplay tapi gak tahu artinya? cosplay itu costum playing. Dan lihat! Kalian benar-benar keren, mirip sekali dengan Kakashi sensei dan Sakura" kata Hinata sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Darimana kau tahu nama kami?" Tanya gadis Sakura heran.

Hinata masih berusaha berdiri. Namun kepalanya terasa pusing, ia terhuyung dan terjatuh kebelakang.

Hup…

Seseorang menangkap pinggang hinata sebelum ia membentur tanah. Atau dua orang.

Di hadapan hinata kini ada Naruto dan Sasuke. Atau cosplayer Naruto dan Sasuke ralat Hinata dalam hati.

Di sebelah kirinya ada seorang anak laki-laki berkulit putih pucat, berambut hitam jabrik dan bermata hitam legam. Anak itu benar-benar tampan. Hinata sempat mengira anak itu seperti vampire yang ada di salah satu film favoritnya. Tapi anak itu benar benar mirip Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan rambutnya benar-benar 'berdiri' dengan alami. Seakan tidak menggunakan wax.

Dan di sebelah kanannya, ya tuhan! Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak. Rambut yang berwarna kuning pirang yang unik, kulit sawo matang yang benar-benar matang, tiga garis amat tipis di masing-masing pipi, dan bola mata berwarna biru yang membuat Hinata yakin ia melihat langit birucerah yang ada di atasnya. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya si cowok Naruto.

Hinata benar-benar terpana.

"Foto…" hanya itu yang di ucapkan Hinata. Matanya masih tak berkedip.

"Eh?" Tanya cowok Naruto takmengerti.

"Kumohon! Bolehkah aku foto denganmu? Sekali saja!" mohon Hinata, masih dalam posisi setengah ambruk.

Cowok Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang. Mereka segera membantu Hinata berdiri dan melepas pegangan mereka dari pinggang Hinata.

"Oi… Sasuke teme! Kau mengerti apa yang di katakannya?" Tanya cowok Naruto.

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban si cowok Sasuke.

Hinata dengan segera mengambil hendphone dari saku celananya. Ia masih tidak sadar kalau ia baru saja tenggelam.

"A… tidak! HPku…" teriak Hinata membuat kaget empat orang yang lain.

"Kumohon ! jangan rusak" teriak hinata lagi sambil berusaha menekan keypad hpnya.

"Kakashi sensei, apa mungkin kepalanya terbentur tenggelam tadi?" Tanya cewek Sakura.

"Hm.. mungkin" jawab Cowok Kakashi sambil bangkit berdiri. Ia meneliti pakaian yang di pakai hinata. Sebelum kemudian matanya berhenti pada ikat kepala konoha yang ada di tali tas Hinata.

"Kau seorang kunoichi konoha?" Tanya cowok Kakashi ragu-ragu.

"maksudnya?" Tanya Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari hpnya kea rah cowok Kakashi.

"Eh iya! Kenapa kau memasang ikat kepala konoha disitu?" Tanya cowok Naruto.

Hinata memandang cowok Naruto tak mengetrti. Ia baru sadar cowok Naruto itu lebih pendek darinya. Sepertinya dia masih SMP. Begitu juga dengan cowok Sasuke. Mereka masih memakai baju orange Naruto dan baju Biru Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke desa" kata cowok Kakashi masih sambil membaca buku orange itu.

"tapi… eh… dimana ini?" pekik Hinata saat ia menyadari ia tak berada di taman dekat rumahnya. Ia kini berada di sebuah hutan. Tak jauh di depannya ia bisa melihat sebuah danau. Ia pasti tadi tenggelam disitu.

"Ada apa? Kau lupa jalan pulang?" Tanya cowok Kakashi curiga.

"Tenang saja! Kau bias pulang bersama kami" teriak cowok Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

'a… imutnya…' batin Hinata dalam hati.

"kalian tinggal dimana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Konoha" jawab cewek sakura.

"maksudku daerah mana?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Memangnya di konoha ada berapa daerah?" Tanya cowok Naruto tak megerti.

"Maksudku daerah asli kalian!" jelas Hinata mulai kesal

"Daerah asli kami konoha kan?" kata Cowok Naruto sambil menatap Hinata heran.

"Ah… baiklah! Aku ikut kalian saja! Nanti aku bias pulang naik bus" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Empat orang yang lain hanya saling pandang tak mengerti.

# # #

"Kya… bagaimana kalian bias lari di atas pohon?" teriak Hinata sambil berpegangan erat di leher Cowok Kakashi.

"Eh… se..sesak!" kata cowok Kakashi.

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Awalnya ia piker mereka akan pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Sebelum dengan tiba-tiba mereka melompat naik ke atas Hinata tak bisa naik, akhirnya Cowok Kakashi bersedia menggendong Hinata.

"kau ini kunoichi bukan sih? Kami saja yang genin bias berlari di atas pohon" komentar cewek Sakura sambil berlari.

"Hei… kau piker aku monyet apa? Lari-lari di atas pohon" protes Hinata sebelum kemudian matanya terpaku pada sebuah gerbang besar berwarna hijau. Mereka semua melompat turun. Cowok Kakashi segera menurunkan Hinata dari punggungnya.

"Hey… Kakashi! Baru selesai menjalankan misi?" Tanya seorang lelaki dengan perban di wajahnya. Ia memakai ikat kepala konoha di dahi.

"Hm… kami ingin langsung ke kantor hokage" kata cowok Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya pria itu sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"Kami tidak tahu, tapi kami juga akan membawanya ke kantor hokage" jawab Cowok Kakashi lagi.

"Baik, masuklah" kata pria itu akhirnya.

Mereka semua segera berjalan masuk. Hinata sudah akan bertanya saat matanya terpaku pada tebing batu besar yang terpahat 4 wajah yang sangat familiar. Tebing batu itu benar-benar mirip dengan yang ada di dalam komik hinata menganga lebar saat memandang sekeliling. Rumah-rumah yang ada di sekelilingnya amat sangat berbeda dengan model rumah yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Uhm.. ano.. ini dimana ya?" Tanya Hinata sambil berjalan.

"Konohagakure, kau tidak tahu?" Tanya cewek Sakura heran

Hinata hanya diam. Ia berusaha memahami apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Bukankah kau seorang kunoichi Konoha?" Tanya Cowok Kakashi curiga.

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia sedang sibuk berfikir. Dicubitnya lengannya. Sakit!.

'Kalau aku sedang tidak bermimpi, aku pasti sudah gila' batin Hinata dalam Hati.

"Um… Naruto?" panggil Hinata ragu-ragu.

"ya" jawab Cowok Naruto

Hinata berjalan ke samping cowok itu. Menatapnya lekat-lekat lalu mencubit pipi si cowok Naruto.

"Hei… sakit!" teriak Cowok Naruto sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

" Gawat!" gumam Hinata

'Ada apa?" Tanya Cowok Kakashi.

"Aku sudah gila" jawab Hinata sambil memegang kepalanya.

To be Continue…

Ha ha ha saya tahu fic ini sangat gaje. Saya hanya mau melampiaskan ide yang menghantui saya. Benar-benar mengganggu kepala saya. Jadi saya harap pendapatnya. Karena saya masih ragu untukmelanjutkannya. Dan saya mohon jangan flame saya. Hanya saja kalau ada yang suka atau tidak suka fic ini harap beri tahu saya. Tapi saya mohon jangan Flame. Saya bisa langsung drop!

Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi…

Maaf menunggu lama…

Saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin…

Mungkin akan amat sangat gaje….

Mohon don't flame

Tsubasa Hinata disini adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dan posisi Hinata dalam cerita akan Diganti Hyuuga Hanabi

Hinata OOC

Silahkan membaca…

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Warning : OC, OOC, gaje berat,

Pairing belum ditentukan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 2 : Seseorang! Tolong bangunkan aku!

Hinata berjalan pelan di belakang kelompok yang telah menyelamatkannya di hutan. Kelompok cosplayer Naruto yang benar-benar aneh dan mencurigakan. Selain mereka benar-benar keren dan mirip dengan aslinya, mereka bahkan bisa berlari di atas pohon. Dan sekarang, mereka membawa hinata ke sebuah tempat yang juga benar-benar aneh. Rumah dengan model atap bulat dan bertingkat-tingkat yang terbuat dari kayu. Bukan dari baja atau beton yang biasa dilihat Hinata.

'Kenapa mereka tidak membuat rumah dari beton? Selain lebih rapuh, kayu kan juga dilindungi pemerintah?'batin Hinata sambil mengingat hutan-hutan yang gundul akibat penebangan liar.

Dengan seksama hinata juga memperhatikan orang-orang yang tengah lalu lalang. Mereka semua juga terlihat berbeda. Mungkin gara-gara sosok mereka. Banyak dari mereka mempunyai warna mata dan rambut yang unik. Tidak seperti di daerah Hinata yang hampir semua orang mempunyai mata dan rambut berwarna hitam. Beberapa kali pula Hinata berpapasan sengan orang orang yang berpakaian seperti Kakashi-sensei –rompi hijau dan ikat kepala konoha- menandakan mereka juga tengah cosplay sebagai seorang jonin. Tapi anehnya, sepertinya tak ada satupun yang sadar. Kalau di daerah Hinata, setiap ada cosplayer, orang-orang akan memandang kagum bahkan sebagian meminta foto.

Hinata mendongak dan menatap sebuah tebing batu yang terpahat empat wajah yang sangat mirip dengan yang ada di komik favoritnya.

Mungkinkah sekarang sedang ada parade kota Naruto? Seperti taman bermain? Dimana semua orang bermain cosplay Naruto di tempat yang di buat mirip desa Konoha? Yah… itu mungkin daja, Hinata pernah membaca berita tentang taman bermain Harry Potter. Mungkin ini juga sama. Tapi, ini kan bukan di luar negeri!

Poff…

Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari kepulan asap putih tak jauh dari Hinata.

Hinata mengerjap dan menggosok kedua matanya. Benarkah ia barusaja melihat seseorang muncul dari asap seperti sulap? dan sebelum ia bisa berpikir lebih jauh ia melihat sekelebat bayangan di atap sebuah rumah. Dan matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat beberapa orang tengah berlari dan melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain dalam kecepatan tinggi seperti di dalam video game. Muka Hinata memucat. Dengan segera ia berjalan ke arah cowok Sasuke –ia yang berjalan paling dekat dengan Hinata- dan menarik ujung bajunya. Si cowok Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata.

"Apa yang ka…"

"A..Ada orang berlari di ATAP!" kata Hinata setengah berteriak. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram baju Sasuke sementara tangan kirinya menunjuk atap.

Kelompok itupun berhenti berjalan dan menatap Hinata heran. Si cowok Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap wajah pucat Hinata selama beberapa saat.

"Kau belum pernah melihat ninja?" Tanya si cowok Sasuke.

Ninja?

"Ah… aku benar-benar sudah gila" kata Hinata sambil kembali berjalan.

Si belakangnya, si cowok Kakashi menatap Hinata dalam diam.

# # #

Hinata mengikuti kelompok Naruto tanpa memandang sekeliling lagi. Masih larut dalam pikirannya. Berusaha meyakini ini mimpi atau hanya fantasi. Yah… dua-duanya sama-sama tidak mungkin.

Saat sadar Hinata tengah memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan dinding berwarna putih dan lantai kayu. Di ujung ruangan yang menghadap jendela, terdapat terdapat sebuah meja yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas. Di belakangnya duduk seorang kakek berjubah putih yang tengah menghisap cerutu.

"Team 7 melapor! Misi mengantarkan Tazuna-san telah berhasil dilaksanakan." Lapor si cowok Kakashi penuh hormat.

"Laporan selengkapnya akan saya serahkan besok" kata Kakashi lagi.

"Bagus! Beberapa hari ini kalian boleh istirahat" kata sang Kakek.

"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama!" Jawab si cowok Kakashi.

'Hokage?' batin Hinata sambil memndang kakek itu lebih jelas.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya sang Hokage saat melihat Hinata yang berdiri di belakang rombongan.

Hinata menelan ludah dan dengan perlahan berjalan maju. Semua orang di ruangan itu menatap Hinata.

"Em… Hi…!" kata Hinata sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Sunyi…

Dengan canggung Hinata menatap kakek yang dipanggil Hokage yang kini tengah melirik si cowok Kakashi.

"Kami menyelamatkannya saat tenggelam di danau tak jauh dari desa, karena ia memakai ikat kepala Konoha, kami memutuskan untuk membawanya kemari" jelas si cowok Kakashi

"tapi kakek! Dia payah sekali! Tak bisa berlari di atas pohon" kata cowok Naruto nyaring.

"Jaga bicaramu, Naruto!" kata cewek Sakura sambil menjitak kepala cowok Naruto.

"Aw… Sakura-chan" pekik cowok Naeuto.

Sang Hokage menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Siapa Namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Tsu..Tsubasa Hinata" kata Hinata pelan.

"Tsubasa? Kau terlihat seperti seorang Hyuuga" Tanya sang Hokage.

"Hyuuga? Hahaha bukan! Margaku Tsubasa! Jawab Hinata sambil tertawa Garing.

"Tapi matamu?" Tanya sang Hokade lagi.

"Aku tidak buta!" jawab hinata cepat. Suaranya agak meninggi.

" kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Tanya sang Hokage sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Karena semua orang yang pertama kali melihatku selalu mengira aku buta!" jawab Hinata kesal.

Sunyi…

""Um… boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Tanya Hinata saat melihat semua orang terdiam.

"Silakan!" kata sang hokage.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Hinata cepat.

Sang Hokage menatap hinata selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab "Ini desa Konohagakure"

"Maksudmu benar-benar desa Konoha? Bukan taman bermain atau sejenisnya?" Tanya Hinata.

Sang Hokage dan Kakashi saling pandang.

"Ini benar-benar desa Konoha!" jawab sang Hokage akhirnya.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap kelompok Naruto lalu menatap sang Hokage.

"Maksudmu mereka benar-benar ninja?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Hei… sudah jelas kan kalau kami ini ninja" kata cowok Naruto sambil memegang ikat kepalanya.

"Jangan bercanda! Zaman sekarang mana ada ninja sungguhan" kata Hinata setengah berteriak.

"Memangnya kau belum pernah melihat ninja?" Tanya cowok Kakashi.

"Sudah kubilang kan! Mana mungkin ada ninja sungguhan!" kata Hinata kesal.

Cowok Kakashi memandang Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Bagaimana kalau begini! Bunshin…!" kata Kakashi tenang. Dan terdengar suara 'poff' pelan saat satu sosok Kakashi muncul dalam asap putih.

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Tubuhnya membeku. Sebelum kemudian tanpa pikir panjang ia berjalan maju dan menyentuh kedua Kakashi yang benar-benar nyata.

Hinata berjalan mundur.

"Ah… aku pasti sedang bermimpi! Seseorang… kumohon tolong bangunkan aku sebelun aku benar-benar menjadi gila!" kata Hinata sambil memejamkan mata.

Sunyi…

"Baiklah! Tsubasa Hinata-san! Namamu tak terdaftar sebagai ninja Konoha dan aku yakin belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" kata Hokage sambil menatap tajam Hinata.

"Bu..bukan! aku bukan seorang Ninja!" gumam Hinata pelan. Merasa sedikit pusing.

"lalu darimana kau mendapat ikat kepala konoha?" Tanya Hokage lagi.

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Sejujurnya ia mendapat ikat kepala itu dari toko aksesories di kotanya. Tapi ia tak yakin mengatakan hal itu. Tentu saja!

"Um… seseorang memberikannya padaku" jawab Hinata akhirnya. Memang benar. Aya yang membelikan ikat kepala Konoha itu setelah ia kalah taruhan dengannya.

"Apa temanmu seorang ninja Konoha?" Tanya Hokage

"tentu saja bukan" jawab Hinata. 'Kalau Aya adalah ninja, mungkin aku adalah kamen rider' batin Hinata sambil sedikit tersenyum. Membayangkan aya dengan segala hal tentang Ninja. Tidak mungkin!

"Siapa nama temanmu?"

"Aya! Shuzuki Ayame!" jawab Hinata.

Sang Hokage memandang Hinata selama beberapa saat.

"Apa kau tahu? Orang yang bukan ninja tapi memakai ikat kepala ninja bisa dijatuhi hukuman mati!" kata sang Hokage serius.

Muka Hinata memucat. Mati?

"maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku tak tahu tentang hal itu, jadi kumohon maafkan aku!" kata Hinata panik.

"Kau tak berasal dari Konoha? Darimana asalmu?" Tanya sang Hikage.

"sebuah tempat bernama Tokyo!" jawab Hinata.

"Tokyo? Aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya!" kata Hokage tak percaya.

"Aku ragu anda pernah mendengarnya, Hokage-sama! Karena di tempatku desa Konoha juga hanya sebuah… dongeng!" kata Hinata mulai menyadari situasi. Tak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau konoha hanya sebuah desa di dalam komik.

"dongeng?" Tanya Hokage tak percaya. Siapa yang menganggap desa Konoha, desa terkuat di negera api hanya sebagai dongeng?

Hinata mengangguk.

Sang Hokage menatap hinata dalam-dalam.

"Hm… baiklah! Tsubasa-san. Untuk sementara anda boleh berada di Konoha. Namun sebelum itu, harap serahkan ikat kepala konoha yang anda punya" Kata hokage akhirnya setelah selama beberapa saat diam.

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Dengan berat hati ia melepas ikat kepala yang sudah sekian lama menemani tas birunya, lalu meletakkan ikat kepala itu di atas meja.

'Salamat datang di Konoha! Dan kalian semua boleh pergi!" kata sang Hokage sambil tersenyum.

Dengan lega Hinata berjalan keluar mengikuti ketiga genin yang berada di depannya.

"Kakashi"

"Baik, Hokage-sama" jawab Kakashi seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan sang Hokage.

# # #

"Em.. terima kasih atas pertolongan kalian saat aku tenggelam" kata Hinata saat keluar dari kantor Hokage sambil memandangi ketiga genin yang berusaha ia yakini benar-benar sebagai Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

"Sama-sama, Tsubasa-san" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Panggil saja kau Hinata, boleh aku tahu Nama kalian?" Tanya Hinata walau ia sudah tahu. Tak ada salahnya kan memastikan!

"Namaku Haruno Sakura" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Dan aku Uzumaki Naruto!" teriak Naruto keras.

Hinata tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

'Sialan! Tak kusangnka Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan' batin Hinata dalam hati. Berusaha menahan keinginan untuk memukul sasuke.

Poff…

Tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul di depan mereka.

"Yo…! Karena kita berhasil melaksanakan misi, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menyipitkan matanya pertanda ia tengah tersenyum.

Hinata masih berdiri kaku dengan mata terbelalak. Belum terbiasa dengan jurus yang biasa dipakai penggemar buku icha-icha ini. Dan sepertinya si mata satu ini sengaja berbuat demikian untuk melihat reaksi hinata.

"Ah… Asyik! Ramen! Ayo kita makan ramen!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat.

"Diam, Naruto!" bentak Sakura.

Hinata memandang kelompok itu.

"Em… anu… bolehkah aku ikut kalian?" Tanya Hinata Ragu-ragu.

Kakashi menatap Hinata selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian tersenyum.

"Tentu saja"

# # #

Hinata mengikuti kelompok kakashi memasuki kedai kecil mertuliskan 'Ichiraku'.

'wah…ramen Ichiraku' batin Hinata tak percaya. Ia selalu penasaran dengan makanan favorit Naruto ini. Benarkah seenak itu?

"Jiisan! Aku pesan Miso ramen satu!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat.

"Aku ramen tanpa daging" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Miso ramen" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Aku juga" kata kakashi sembari duduk.

"Em.. sama" kata Hinata pelan.

"Pesanan segera datang!" kata seorang paman dari balik Konter.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang.

Tanpa menunggu lagi mereka segera menyantap ramen yang dihidangkan di hadapan mereka.

Hinata memandang semangkok ramen itu dengan seksama. Sepertinya tak ada bedanya dengan ramen yang biasa ia makan. Dengan perlahan Hinata mencoba memakannya.

"Hwa… enak sekali!" kata Hinata tak percaya.

"Ramen Ichiraku memang paling enak sedunia, ttebayo!" kata naruto sambil memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Tak berapa lama ia sudah minta tambah.

'Hebat…! Baru kali ini aku melihat ada manusia yang bisa makan 5 mangkuk ramen tanpa mati kekenyangan' batin Hinata memandang naruto yang menyantap ramen ke 5nya.

'yah… mereka memang bukan manusia sih' batin hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Aku sudah selesai, berapa jiisan?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengambil dompet dari tasnya.

"300" kata paman itu sambil tersenyum.

"Eh…" hinata membeku. Dipandanginya lembaran uang kertas yang ada di dompetnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Um… tak bisakah aku membayarnya dengan ini?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu sambil menunjukkan lembaran uang miliknya

# # #

"Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku janji nanti akan aku ganti!" kata Hinata sambil membungkuk pada kakashi.

Betapa malunya Hinata saat menyadari uangnya tak berlaku disini. Menyebalkan! Padahal ia sudah susah payah mengumpulkan uang ini. Sebenarnya untuk membeli buku sih. Tapi tetap saja.

"Tidak apa! Anggap saja sebagai Hadiah selamat datang!" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf! Aku tak menyangka uangku tak berlaku di sini!" kata Hinata sambil menunduk malu. Ia sangat bersyukur datang bersama kelonpok kakashi. Kalau tidak ia pasti di suruh mencuci piring karena tidak bisa membayar makanan yang ia makan. Memalukan!

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Dan karena aku ada urusan. Aku pamit dulu. Ja!" kata Kakashi sebelum menghilang dalam asap.

Melihat Kakashi sudah pergi, Sasuke pun berbalik pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Baiklah Hinata-san. Senang bisa makan bersama. Aku juga harus puilang" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lalu berbalik pergi mengikuti Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Yosh, aku juga harus pergi, sampai jumpa!" kata Naruto sambil berlari pergi.

"Yup… hati hati!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum melihat Naruto yang menjauh.

"Baiklah! Aku juga harus segera pulang" kata Hinata penuh semangat.

…

Hinata membeku. Memandangi ujung-ujung jalan dan sekelilingnya.

"BAGAIMANA CARANYA AKU PULANG?" teriak Hinata histeris.

# # #

Hinata berjalan tak tentu arah sambil memandang sekeliling yang asing. Ia berusaha memahami yang benar-benar terjadi.

Pertama, ia berada di sebuah tempat asing yang kemungkinan adalah sebuah desa dalam komik.

Dua, ia tersesat dan tak tahu jalan pulang.

Tiga, uangnya tak berlaku disini dan ia tak mengenal siapapun, dan sekelompok orang yang ia kenal sebagai tokoh komik sudah pergi, dan sekarang ia sendirian.

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di ujung cakrawala. Membuat hinata tahu bahwa disana arah barat dan itu tak membantu samasekali.

Hinata sudah berjalan dalam waktu yang lama. Sekelilingnya mulai gelap. Ia berusaha mengutak atik HPnya, berharap tahu jam berapa sekarang atau mungkin menghubungi seseorang. Namun percuma. HPnya sudah rusak gara-gara tenggelam tadi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan duduk di sebuah ayunan kecil.

'bagaimana ini? Aku tak bisa pulang! Ini sudah malam.' Batin Hinata sambil menatap langit yang mulai dihiasi bintang.

"Hei… apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini, Gadis kecil?" Tanya sebuah suara.

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati 3 orang pria seumuran Kakashi tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"uh… tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan." Kata Hinata sambil bangkit berdiri dan berusaha pergi. Ia tak ingin bersama dengan pria asing malam-malam begini.

"Mau kemana, Manis?. Kau bisa menemani kami di sini!" kata salah seorang dari mereka menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Saat ia bicara, Hinata mencium bau alcohol.

"Le..lepaskan aku!" kata Hinata tajam. OK Hinata, hari ini kau benar benar sial.

"Ha..ha..ha lepaskan katanya" kata seseorang yang lain.

"Kuperingatkan kalian! Lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak!" kata Hinata mulai gusar.

"Mau berteriak? Silahkan saja. Tak akan ada yang mendengarmu!" kata salah seorang yang berambut coklat sambil menyentuh dagu Hinata.

"KYA… TOLONG…!" teriak Hinata sekuat tenaga.

"Hahaha dia benar benar berteriak. Sudah kubilang tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu" kata pria itu sambil mendekati Hinata.

"TOLONG! KOMOHON SESEORANG TOLONG A.."

Duak… duak.. duak..

"ku…" kata Hinata pelan saat melihat seseorang memukul ketiga pria itu menjauhi Hinata.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Hinata-chan" kata sosok berambut pirang itu.

"Naruto!" teriak Hinata lega.

"Brengsek! Beraninya kau memukulku!" teriak lelaki berambut coklat.

Ia dan kedua temannya segera menyerang Naruto yang berdiri di depan Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Buk bak buk buk…

Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat ketiga orang itu sudah ambruk di tanah. Hanya tinggal pria berambut coklat yang masih berdiri dengan susah payah. Menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"huh… jangan meremehkanku ya.." teriak Naruto.

"Kau! Dasar monster! Apa kau belum puas sudah membunuh ayahku?" teriak pria itu penuh kebencian.

Naruto membeku.

"A..apa maksudmu? A..aku tak pernah…"

"Dasar monster! Hari ini aku akan membalas…"

Duank…seseorang memukul wajah pria itu sebelum bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jangan" Duank…

"Pernah" Duank…

"Panggil" Duank…

"Naruto" Duank…

"Seperti itu"

"DASAR PRIA BRENGSEK MENJIJIKKAN TAK BERGUNA" teriak hinata sambil melayangkan pukulan terakhir ke kepala pria itu.

DUANK…

Naruto masih membeku. Menatap Hinata yang terengah-engah sambil memegang tutup tong sampah.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Baru sadar apa yang ia lakukan.

"Hwa… apa yang kulakukan?" teriak Hinata

"Bagaimana kalau ia mati, aku akan di tangkap polisi" teriak Hinata lagi panic.

"Kau tak apa, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata menoleh kea rah Naruto.

"Ah… Naruto! Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Hinata panik.

"Tenang saja, Hinata-chan, dia Cuma pingsan" kata naruto setelah memeriksa pria itu.

"Syukurlah" kata Hinata lega.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eh… itu… aku… lupa jalan pulang" kata Hinata salah tingkah.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku tak tahu, aku tak mengenal siapapun disini" kata Hinata pelan.

Naruto berpikir selama beberapa saat.

"Kau boleh menginap di apartemenku" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata membeku memandang Naruto.

"Ah… itu kalau kau mau…"

"Wah… terima kasih Naruto! Kau baik sekali" potong Hinata cepat sambil memeluk Naruto.

Naruto berjengit saat Hinata memeluknya. Tak terbiasa dengan kontak fisik seperti itu. Ia terdiam sesaat.

"Dengan senang hati" kata Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

# # #

Hinata berjalan di belakang naruto dengan perasaan lega karena tak perlu tidur di jalanan seperti gelandangan. Mereka berjalan dalam diam menyusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi. Memasuki perumahan tua. Naruto berbelok menuju sebuah apartemen kecil yang terlihat butuh banyak renovasi. Menaiki tangga lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang penuh dengan coretan. Hinata memandang coretan itu dan menemukan banyak kata 'monster'

"aku pulang!" kata Naruto setelah membuka pintu. Tanpa ragu masuk ke ruangan yang gelap dan menyalakan lampu.

Sementara Naruto tengah sibuk melepas sepatu Ninjanya. Hinata menatap ruangan itu dengan seksama. Apartemen itu hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan yang tak begitu luas. Dengan setu tempat tidur di ujung ruangan di samping jendela. Di depan nya terdapat sebuah meja dengan satu kursi yang sepertinya sigunakan sebagai meja makan. Di samping kiri terdapat dapur dengan rak tinggi diatasnya. Di bawah rak terdapat satu kulkas yang terlihat sudah ketinggalan jaman. Dapur itu terlihat kosong seperti tak pernah digunakan sama sekali. Di ujung ruangan terdapat sebuah pintu yang kemungkinan bersar adalah kamar mandi. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu yang sudah kusam dengan dinding bercat orange yang mulai pudar.

"kau mau masuk atau tidak?"Tanya naruto.

"Ah.. maaf!" kata Hinata buru-buru masuk dan menutup pintu.

"hinata-chan, aku mau mandi dulu. Kau duduklah dimanapun kau suka" kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Hinata memandang sekeliling lagi lalu mulai berjalan mengitari ruangan. Menyentuh perabotan yang terlihat berdebu.

"Ia tinggal sendirian di tempat ini?" Tanya Hinata sambil memandang sekeliling yang sunyi.

Sebelum Hinata berpikir lebih jauh. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan bunyi kriet yang nyaring. Naruto keluar sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dan celana pendek orange.

"hinata-chan, kau tidak mandi?" Tanya Naruto

"Boleh?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih" kata Hinata sambil ikut tersenyum lalu meletakkan tas birunya di atas meja dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Hinata keluar dengan rambut setengah basah. Ia mengeringkannya dengan jaket dan memutuskan untuk mencucinya besok mengingat hari ini ia juga tenggelam.

Dilihatnya Naruto tengah menyiapkan futon di samping bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Em… terimakasih karena memperbolehkanku menginap di sini" kata Hinata pelan.

"Tak masalah! Kau boleh pakai tempat tidurku. Aku akan tidur di bawah" kata naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata ragu sambil berjalan pelan dan duduk di atas ranjang.

"Tentu saja! Ini pertama kalinya ada orang menginap disini. Mungkin kau akan merasa tidak nyaman" kata Naruto sambil berbaring. Ia sudah mengenakan topi tidurnya.

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih, aku tak tahu apa jadinya kalau tak bertemu denganmu" kata Hinata sambil berbaring menyamping menghadap Naruto.

"Hm… terima kasih juga telah membelaku" kata Naruto sambil tesenyum lebar.

"Membelamu? Kapan?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti

"Tadi! Saat di taman. Saat kau memukul pria itu" kata Naruto pelan.

"Oh… itu! Tak usah dipikirkan. Orang itu memang pantas di pukul." Kata Hinata kesal.

Sunyi…

"Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto

"Hm" jawab Hinata

"Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar monster?" Tanya Naruto pelan

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tak terlihat seperti monster" kata Hinata

"Bukan itu" kata Naruto pelan

Hinata menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Dilihatnya Naruto tengah memegang perutnya.

"Maksudmu karena kyuubi?" Tanya Hinata mulai mengerti.

Mata Naruto terbelalak.

"bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto terkejut

"Hehehe aku tahu banyak rahasia" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto terdiam.

"Jadi… kau tak takut padaku?" Tanya Naruto pelan

"Kenapa begitu? Kau tak terlihat menakutkan" kata Hinata

"karena semua orang… tak terlalu suka padaku" kata Naruto pelan.

"Itu karena mereka bodoh, seharusnya mereka berterima kasih padamu. Kau menyelamatkan mereka semua" kata Hinata Kesal.

"Lagipula aku percaya padamu" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto membeku.

"Apa kau bilang" Tanya Naruto tak percaya

"Aku percaya Padamu" kata Hinata lagi

Naruto menatap Hinata tak percaya sebelum kemudian menunduk

"Terima kasih" gumam Naruto pelan

"Yup, mimpi indah Naruto" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Mimpi indah"

"Hinata-chan"

To be Continue….

Yah… terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fic yang gaje ini.

Terima ksih buat:

Meiko Hoshina

Hayate Senichi

Demikoo

Ray Ichioza

Crunk Riela-chan

Ruvina no ookami hime

Pink Uchiha

Rurippe no Kimi

Meli .S. B'Mepasupati

Dwi93jun Takahashi Chan

Akahi no IkureZetta

Atas reviewnya yang menyenangkan.

Terus balasan buat:

zaHra Indigo Lovers : hahaha pairing belum di tentukan karena kemungkinannya masih banyak. Bisa sama Naru, sasu, kaka, gaara atu bahkan Itachi. Wah… menyenangkan!

Shanienechan : terima kasih atas sarannya. Saya memang sering lupa buat kasih hal semacam itu.*dilempar sandal* hinata disini adalah Hyuuga hinata. Terima kasih pujiannya *blush* bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Matsumoto Rika : ini saya Update! Terimakasih. Saya harap Chap ini gak mengecewakan.

Hinata Hime : maaf sudah menunggu lama! Ini saya update. Mohon sabar ya *smile*

Dara chan : OK… ini saya update.

Hyuuga Heirres lover : mohon maaf! Saya memang kurang teliti. Saya harap Chap ini typonya gak terlalu banyah*sigh* terima kasih!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi…

Akhirnya saya bisa update… maaf menunggu lama.

Terimakasih banyak buat:

Rurippe No Kimi

Meyuki Uzumaki

Ray Ichioza

Nakazawa Ayumu

Akahi No Ikurezetta

Aam Tempe

Uzumakihyuga Hikari-chan

Ren-Mi3 Novanta

Yuiki Nagi-chan

Haruno Aoi

Ritsuki Ichinomiya

Atas reviewnya yang menyenangkan…

N balasan buat:

Uzumaki Chiaki : terima kasih!maaf di awal saya sudah tulis kalau hinata dalam dunia Naruto akan di ganti oleh Hanabi Hyuuga. Semoga gak bingung ya.

Shanie-chan : wah maaf! Saya belum mikir sampai situ! Akan segera saya pikirkan. Segini saja saya udah puyeng ngetiknya. Tapi akan saya usahakan lebih panjang. *peace*

Matsumoto Rika : terimakasih ! semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan ya!

Dwi93Jun Takahashi:Yah ini saya update, maaf lama.

Ayaya-chan : maaf lama, ini saya update.

Hyuuga heiress Lover : terima kasih! Maaf kemarin typonya bertaburan. Soal usulnya pasti akan saya pikirkan. Kalau dapat ide lagi harap beri tahu saya ya * smile *

Hinata hime : terima kasih atas semua usulnya. Senang sekali ada sangat perhatian pada fic saya. Maaf! Paling cepat saya bisa update 2 minggu sekali. Itupun kalau ada waktu dan lagi mood. Maaf, chap ini malah lama banget. Saya akan usahakan update kilat.

Sieghart's : begitu ya! Saya hanya berfikir pasti akan menyenangkan kalau dalam manganya ada yang bilang gitu ke Naruto. Terima kasih untuk sarannya. Mohon reviewnya untuk chap ini juga ya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih telah bersedia mereview fic gaje ini. Semoga kalian tidak bosan.

Umur Hinata disini adalah 15 tahun atau bayangin saja Hinata di Naruto Shippuden. Sementara umur Naruto dan yang lain 12 tahun. Settingnya setelah misi di Negara Nami.

Saya persembahkan chap 3…

Disclaimer : Naruto oleh Masashi kishimoto dan song Michi to you all oleh Aluto.

Warning : OC, OOC, TYPO bertaburan, GAJE , DON"T LIKE DON'T READ !

Tsubasa Hinata di sini adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dan posisi Hinata di dunia Naruto akan di gantikan oleh Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hinata OOC!

Chapter 3 : Michi To You All.

Pagi ini hari benar-benar cerah. Langit biru membentang luas hingga ujung cakrawala. Tanpa ada setitik pun awan yang menghalangi hangatnya sinar mentari.

Sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang terlihat masih terlelap dalam buaian mimpi. Walaupun tak lama kemudian gadis itu membuka mata. Sepasang mata berwarna violet pucat itu menatap seberkas sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat celah jendela. Ia mengeliat dan menguap pelan.

'Sepertinya tadi aku mimpi indah' batin Hinata sembari berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran. Ia berusaha mengingat mimpinya semalam.

'Hm… aku tak bisa ingat, tapi sepertinya menyenangkan.'batin Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"10 menit lagi…" gumam Hinata sambil merapatkan selimutnya. Kembali memejamkan mata dan berharap bias melanjutkan mimpinya yang terputus. Ia berbalik membelakangi jendela dan memeluk guling.

Dan ia membeku. Mendapati seorang cowok berambut pirang tidur di sampingnya. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. Sebelum kemudian kesadaran menghantamnya keras-keras. Ia tidur SERANJANG dengan seorang COWOK!

…

…

…

"KYAAA...!" teriak Hinata panik. Dengan segera ia berdiri di atas ranjang dan tanpa sengaja menendang cowok itu hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

Bruk…

"Aduduh..!" cowok itu merintih dari balik selimut yang ikut terjatuh bersamanya.

"MAMA… PAPA… ADA COWOK MESUM DI KAMARKU!" teriak Hinata dari atas tempat tidur. Memandang cowok yang berusaha membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"KA..KAMU SIAPA? KENAPA ADA DI KAMARKU?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengambil pot bunga yang berada tak jauh darinya. Bersiap menggunakannya sebagai senjata kalau saja cowok itu menyerangnya.

"Aduduh… Hinata-chan! Apa maksudmu? Ini kan apartemenku." Jawab cowok itu. Akhirnya berhasil melepas selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. Menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna biru dengan rambut kuning terang yang mencuat ke segala arah. Hinata mengerjapkan mata.

"Eh! Na..Naruto?" Tanya Hinata tak yakin. Ia memandang sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa ia memang tak berada di kamarnya. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan pot bunga yang di pegangnya ke tempat semula. Menatap cowok mirip Naruto itu yang tengah mengusap matanya dan menguap lebar. Kemudian ia teringat mimpinya semalam. Kalau ini benar-benar mimpi.

Dengan keras Hinata menepuk dahinya.

'Aku benar-benar sudah gila' batin Hinata frustasi. Ia kembali memandang Naruto.

"Ke..kenapa kita tidur se..seranjang?" Tanya hinata dengan muka merah.

"Benarkah? Uh… sepertinya tadi malam aku ke toilet dan lupa kalau kau menginap disini." Kata Naruto masih setengah tidur.

"O..Oh! jawab Hinata sambil terduduk lemas di atas ranjang. Bingung harus malu atau senang karena tidur seranjang dengan tokoh komik. Bukannya mereka melakukan sesuatu sih. Tapi tetap saja.

Hinata masih memandang Naruto lekat-lekat. Naruto yang terlihat masih setengah tidur menatap sekeliling dan tersentak saat melihat jam.

"HUWA… AKU TERLAMBAT!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari kea rah kamar mandi. Dalam waktu singkat dia keluar dan sudah mengenakan baju orange kesayangannya. Berlari keluar dan menutup pintu.

Blam…

Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung memandang kepergian bocah rubah itu.

Selama beberapa saat hinata hanya terdiam di atas ranjang tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Sepertinya… aku harus mandi" kata Hinata akhirnya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah melepas semua bajunya, Hinata segera menyalakan kran dan membiarkan iar hangat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan ia menggosok tubuhnya hingga bersih. Gerakannya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang aneh di tangan kirinya. Tepat di pergelangan tangan terlihat simbol hitam melingkar seperti tato. Hinata mencoba menggosoknya, berharap tanda itu akan hilang namun percuma. Diperhatikannya lagi tanda itu dengan seksama. Tanda itu berbentuk symbol-simbol aneh yang saling bertaut seperti gelang di pergelangan tangan hinata.

Gelang?

"Oh" pekik Hinata sambil menepuk dahi. Tanda itu seperti gelang yang ia temukan dari dalam buku aneh yang baru saja ia beli. Kenapa ia tidak sadar kalau gelang itu hilang? Dan sekarang sebagai gantinya ada tato aneh di tangannya.

"Gawat! Kalau mama sampai melihat dan mengira ini tato. Bisa mati aku."gerutu hinata.

'Itu kalau bisa pulang' batin Hinata sambil menghela nafas. Ia mencoba mengingat bagaimana ia bisa terdampar di dunia Naruto ini.

Ia membeli buku aneh di pameran. Lalu membacanya di taman. Ia bahkan belum sempat membaca! Ia hanya memandangi halaman pertama dan tiba-tiba saja ia tenggelam.

"Ah.." gerutu hinata sambil menggosok dahinya yang mulai pusing.

'Aku harus segera temukan jalan untuk pulang. Aku kan harus sekolah. Bagaimana ini' piker hinata mulai panic

'OK! Hinata! Tarik nafas, tenang!" batin Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang dan bersih. Hinata mematikan kran dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk.

"Hwa.. harus dicuci nih" kata Hinata saat mengendus bajunya. Dengan handuk yang ia lilitkan ke tubuhnya, ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Menatap ruangan apartemen yang untungnya kosong. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkah keluar. Menatap sekeliling. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia kenakan selama bajunya di cuci. Hinata menarik selimut pituh tipis dari atas tempat tidur dan melilitkannya ke seluruh tubuh. Selimut itu menjuntai panjang hingga tungkai.

'yah.. lebih baik daripada memakai handuk yang pendek' batin Hinata sambil mencelupkan bajunya ke dalam air dan mencucinya dengan cepat. Berharap baju itu segera kering sebelum ada orang yang datang. Lalu ia membuka tas birunya yang juga agak lembab. Mengeluarkan semua isinya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Membuka chasing HPnya dan mengangin anginkan di samping jendela agar kering. Berharap Hp itu bisa menyala walaupun sepertinya tak akan berguna.

Setelah selesai Hinata duduk di atas ranjang dan menatap sekeliling.

"OK! Waktunya bersih-bersih!"

# # #

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tempat yang biasa digunakan tim 7 untuk berlatih. Mendapati Sakura tengah tertidur di bawah sebuah pohon. Tak jauh darinya Sasuke duduk sambil memainkan sebuah kunai.

"HEI… APA KAKASHI SENSEI SUDAH DATANG?" teriak Naruto membangunkan Sakura.

"KAU TERLAMBAT!" teriak Sakura balik sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"He..he..he.. aku bangun kesiangan" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Baka! Aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah menunggu selama 3 jam!" omel Sakura.

"Maaf" kata Naruto sambil masih tersenyum lebar.

"Hm Dobe!" gumam Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"BARUSAN KAU BILANG APA, TEME!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk sasuke tak terima. Sementara sasuke dengan coolnya bersandar pada batang pohon dan memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke singkat.

"DASAR TEME…"

Poff…

Tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul di hadapan mereka sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Yo"

"KAU TERLAMBAT" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"yah… ada kucing hitam yang menghalangi jalan. Jadi aku harus memutar arah untuk menghindari sial" jawab kakashi enteng.

"KAU BOHONG!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan . lagi.

"Hm… untuk beberapa hari ini kita tidak akan mendapatkan misi mengingat kita baru saja kembali dari Negara Nami. Jadi hari ini kalian bebas!" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Tak menghiraukan teriakan Naruto dan sakura sebelumnya.

"BENARKAH? KALAU BEGITU AKU MAU KE ICHIRAKU. AKU LAPAR SEKALI! SELAMAT TINGGAL!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan ketiga ninja yang masih mematung.

"Hei… aku belum selesai bicara" desah kakashi pelan.

# # #

Dengan penuh semangat Naruto berlari kea rah kedai Ichiraku sebelum kemudian sadar ia tak membawa uang.

"AH… GAMA-CHAN!" teriak Naruto saat menyadari ia tak membawa dompet katak kesayangannya. Ia kembali berlari menuju apartemennya.

Dengan agak berisik Naruto menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu.

"Aku pulang!" kata Naruto sambil melepas sandal shinobinya dan melangkah masuk tanpa memandang sekelilingnya. Ia memang selalu mengucapkan salam saat pulang walaupun ia tahu itu tak ada gunanya. Karena selalu apartemen kosonglah yang selalu menyambut kepulangannya. Karena itu, Naruto membeku saat mendengar sebuah suara lembut menjawabnya.

"Selamat Datang!"

Dengan cepat Naruto menoleh ke asal suara itu. Mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tersenyum padanya. Sepasang mata violet pucat menatapnya hangat. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih panjang sebatas dada. Untuk sesaat Naruto mengira ia tengah melihat seorang malaikat. Sebelum kemudian ia sadar malaikat itu tengah memegang sebuah… sapu? Memangnya ada malaikat yang membawa sapu?

"Hi Naruto! Cepat sekali kau pulang. Kau tidak menjalankan misi?" Tanya Hinata sambil kembali menyapu lantai.

"Hi..Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"ya?" jawab Hinata di sela-sela kesibukannya. Mendongak memandang Naruto.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Um… karena aku sudah menginap disini, paling tidak aku ingin bersih-bersih."jawab hinata sambil memasukkan semua sampah ke dalam kantong plastic hitam. Ia berusaha mengangkatnya keluar sebelum tanpa sengaja ia menginjak ujung selimut yang ia pakai. Membuatnya terjatuh. Untung saja dengan sigap Naruto menangkap tangan Hinata.

"Kau tak apa, Hinata-chan? Tanya Naruto sambil membantu hinata berdiri.

"Ya! Ma..maaf!" jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa kau memakai selimut?" Tanya Naruto heran saat menyadari gaun yang semula ia kira adalah selimut tipis miliknya yang dililitkan sebatas dada.

"Uh! I..Ini ! bajuku sedang aku cuci, dan aku tidak punya baju ganti jadi aku meminjam selimutmu. Hanya sampai pakaianku kering" kata Hinata dengan muka merah sambil merapikan 'gaun'nya.

"Oh… aku bisa meminjamimu bajuku" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Berjalan menuju lemari.

"Te..terima kasih" kata Hinata menerima sebuah T-shirt hitam dan celana pendek Orange. "Cobalah! Semoga saja muat. Itu bajuku yang paling besar" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lagi.

Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Untung saja baju itu muat walaupun melekat erat di tubuh Hinata. Dan celana orange itu terasa pas walau pendek di atas lutut. Dengan agak risih Hinata keluar.

" Um… Naruto! Apa kau punya jaket atau semacamnya?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah jaket tanpa lengan berwarna orange dengan kerah berdiri.

"Ya, terima kasih!" kata Hinata buru-buru memakainya dan menghadap cermin. Sekarang ia jadi terlihat seperti Naruto saat menjalankan misi ke pulau Mikazuki di Naruto the tersenyum senang.

" terima kasih" kata hinata lagi.

"Ya . kau terlihat cantik. Hinata-chan!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Blush… muka hinata langsung merah padam.

'Uh… jangan pingsan!" batin hinata di dalam hati.

Kruyuk…

Suara perut Naruto yang kelaparan memecah kesunyian.

"He..he..he.. aku lapar!" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah! Aku masakkan sesuatu" kata Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

Dengan semangat ia berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Hanya ada air putih dan sekotak susu yang sepertinya sudah agak basi. Hinata menutup kulkas dan membuka lemari makanan. Kosong.

"Naruto! Kau tak punya persediaan makanan?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari misi selama berminggu-minggu jadi..." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hinata terdiam.

"Apa kau punya cukup uang?" Tanya Hinata

"yah.. lumayan" kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan dompet kataknya yang memang terlihat agak tebal.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita kencan!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Eh?"

# # #

Dengan riang Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Ia kembali memakai sepatu kets birunya walaupun tak cocok dengan baju orange yang ia pakai. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada bertelanjang kaki.

"Hei Hinata-chan! Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang berjalan di samping Hinata.

"Kencan! Ha..ha..ha bercanda! Kita hanya akan belanja" jawab hinata sambil tersenyum senang sementara naruto hanya berOoh ria.

"Kau suka makanan apa, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata

"Ramen! Yeah ramen itu makanan paling lezat sedunia,ttebayo!" jawab Naruto penuh semangat.

"Maksudku selain ramen" kata Hinata sambil tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Selain ramen? Um sepertinya tak ada" jawab Naruto sambil berfikir.

"Kalau begitu ada makanan yang ingin kau makan?" Tanya Hianta sambil menatap Naruto.

"Ramen!" jawab Naruto spontan.

Hinata menepuk dahinya.

"Maksudku selain ramen!" kata Hinata.

"selain ramen? Seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

" Yah seperti sushi, nasi kepal" kata Hinata

"Uh… kurasa tidak!" jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti

"Karena aku tak… uh jarang makan makanan seperti itu!' jawab Naruto masih tetap tersenyum

"Eh?" hinata berhenti berjalan dan menatap senyum Naruto yang baginya terlihat dipaksakan. Ia baru sadar kalau selama ini makanan yang di makan Naruto hanya ramen, ramen, dan ramen.

'Tentu saja! Kau piker siapa yang akan memasakkan sushi dan Nasi kepal untuk Naruto? Dia kan yatim piatu!' batin Hinata mencemooh dirinya sendiri. 'Dasar bodoh' batinnya lagi.

"Baiklah! Nanti aku masakkan omelet!" putus Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, kau mau memasak untukku?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Oh ya, bolehkah aku menumpang di apartemenmu hingga kau menemukan jalan pulang?" Tanya Hinata

"Eh" naruto terlihat terkejut.

"Sebagai gantinya kau akan memasak, mencuci baju, dan membersihkan rumah untukmu" hinata buru-buru menambahi. Takut Naruto akan menolaknya.

"Kau… mau tinggal bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Kalau kau mengizinkan" kata Hinata ragu-ragu.

Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh tinggal selama yang kau mau, Hinata-chan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Naruto!" hinata melonjak kegirangan dan memeluk Naruto.

"Kau baik sekali" kata Hinata lagi.

"He..he..he.." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Baiklah! Nanti aku masakkan yang enak!" kata Hinata penuh semangat.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju pusat konoha sebelum kemudian mereka melewati sebuah tanah lapang yang di tumbuhi bunga liar.

"Wah, cantiknya" kata hinata berhenti berjalan dan memegang sekuntum bunga lavender.

"Kira-kira aku boleh minta bunganya tidak ya/" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto

"bunga? Setahuku ini tanaman liar. Kau boleh memetiknya sebanyak yang kau mau, Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto

"Benarkah? Senangnya" kata Hinata sambil memetik beberapa bunga lavender. Kemudian ia teringan sesuatu.

"Um, Naruto! Sebelum belanja, maukah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

# # #

Hinata berjalan pelan di samping Naruto. Melewati sebuah tanah lapang dengan tiga tonggak kayu di tengah-tengahnya. Hinata mengingatnya sebagai tempat latihan saat tim 7 mendapat tes untuk merebut bell dari kakashi. Ia membayangkan Naruto diikat di tengah tonggak kayu itu dengan Sasuke dan Sakura di kanan kirinya menyodorkan sekotak bento. Hinata tersenyum.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia bisa melihat sebuah tiang bendera di tempat yang juga agak lapang walaupun tak seluas tempat latihan tadi. Di bawah tiang bendera itu terdapat sebuah sebuah batu persegi besar berwarna putih.

"Yang kau maksud tempat ini, Hinata-chan?" Tanya naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya benar! Tempat ini, terima kasih, naruto" jawab Hinata pelan sambil berjalan kea rah batu putih itu. Dilihatnya deretan nama yang terukir di atas permukaan batu. Dibacanya satu per satu hingga menemukan beberapa nama yang ia kenal.

Uchiha Obito.

Inuzuka Rin.

Namikaze Minato.

Hinata meraba permukaan batu itu. Merasakan teksturnya yang halus dan kasar.

"Salam kenal Obito-kun, Rin-chan… Minato-sama" kata Hinata pelan.

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu kalian" kata hinata sambil sedikit tersenyum. Jauh dibelakangnya, Naruto memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Yah, walaupun tak bertemu langsung, Namaku Tsubasa hinata" kata Hinata sambil sedikit tertawa. Namun setetes air mata jatuh dari mata violetnya. Membasahi permukaan batu.

"Ukh, yeah kalian memang tidak mengenalku, tapi aku sedikit mengenal kalian" Hinata menghela nafasnya yang berat.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Bahkan kakashi sudah menjadi guru pembimbing. Kalian pasti bisa membayangkan Kakashi menghadapi 3 genin yang merepotkan" hinata tertawa pelan.

"Aku yakin kalian tahu, Kakashi banyak menghabiskan waktu di sini bukan?" Hinata memandang deretan nama di batu itu.

"dan Minato-sama, aku hanya ingin anda tahu bahwa aku sangat mengidolakan anda, dan 'dia' baik-baik saja. Dia sehat-sehat saja walaupun dia tidak suka sayur, tapi setidaknya ia mirip salah satu dari orang tuanya, penggila ramen!" Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Dia akan jadi ninja yang hebat, Minato-sama. Anda lihat saja dari atas sana. Dia akan membuat anda bangga. Aku yakin itu" Hinata mengusapkan tangannya ke permukaan batu yang kini basah. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan rangkaian bunga lavender dibawah batu dan mengusap pipinya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan sering mengunjungi kalian. Tapi sekarang aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa" kata Hinata sambil membungkuk hormat dan berbalik menghampiri Naruto.

"Ayo, Naruto" ajak Hinata sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua berjalan pergi.

"Apa kau mengenal salah satu dari mereka, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Hinata.

"Um… tidak juga" jawab hinata.

"Kau terlihat sedih" kata Naruto pelan.

"Yah, bisa dibilang aku kenal mereka, tapi dibilang kenalpun tidak. He..he..he.. aneh ya" kata Hinata sambil tertawa garing.

Naruto hanya diam. Larut dalam pikirannya.

"Hey Naruto! Kau tak cocok memasang wajah berfikir seperti itu" kata Hinata tertawa sambil mengusap pipi Naruto.

"Begitu ya" kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Memegang pipi yang sebelumnya di sentuh Hinata. Rasanya Hangat.

"Yea… ayo belanja!" kata Hinata penuh semangat.

"Hinata-chan, kau salah jalan" kata Naruto.

"Ma..maaf, aku tak tahu" jawab Hinata dengan wajah merona.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan jalannya ya" kata hinata sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto.

# # #

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka berdua memasuki salah satu jalan di Konoha yang di penuhi toko dan pedagang. Hinata memandang sekeliling dengan mata berbinar. Ia berhenti di salah satu pedagang buah.

"Apelnya berapa, paman?' Tanya Hinata sambil memegang sebuah apel merah.

"Satu kilo 700, nona" kata paman itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

'Pamannya ramah' batin Hinata sebelum kemudian ia sadar tak punya uang.

"Um Naruto, boleh aku pinjam uangmu?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Tentu" kata Naruto sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih, paman tolong apelnya satu kilo ya, " kata Hinata

"Kau mau apa Naruto?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku tak suka buah" kata Naruto sambil memegang sebuah apel.

"Hei… buah itu mengandung banyak…"

"Hei kau akan membeli buah yang kau pegang kan?" bentak paman penjual itu pada Naruto.

Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Ten..tentu' jawab Naruto.

"Satu buah itu harganya 500" kata paman penjual dengan kasar.

"Ap..apa? bukannya tadi paman bilang satu kilo 700?" protes Hinata.

"Untuk dia, harganya 500 perbuah'" kata paman itu lagi.

"Tapi…" protes Hinata tak terima.

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menyerahkan beberapa keping uang pada paman penjual itu.

"Tapi"

"Ayo belanja yang lain, aku sudah lapar' kata Naruto sambil memakan apelnya dan berjalan pergi.

Hinata masih membeku sebelum kemudian berlari di samping Naruto. Baru saat itulah Hinata menyadari tatapan kebencian yang berikan semua orang pada Naruto lewat, semua orang akan menyingkir seperti menghindari wabah penyakit. Mereka saling berbisik sambil menampakkan wajah penuh kebencian. Para orang tua memegangi anaknya agar tidak menyentuh atau dekat-dekat Naruto. Perbedaan sikap mereka sangat jelas. Saat mereka tak melihat Naruto lagi, mereka akan kembali memasang wajah ramah pada orang di sekelilingnya. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh tak tahu terimakasih" desis Hinata pelan. Ia berpaling menatap Naruto yang berjalan dengan tangan disilangkan di belakang kepala. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Seolah-olah tak menyadari tatapan semua orang yang di tujukan padanya. Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

" Maaf, Naruto" Kata Hinata pelan

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Bukan apa-apa, lebih baik aku saja yang belanja, kalau kau ingin sesuatu bilang padaku" kata Hintata sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu! Aku mau ramen" kata Naruto penuh semangat.

Hinata sweetdrop.

# # #

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan di tengah keramain itu sambil tertawa gembira. Tak menghiraukan tatapan kaget semua orang yang mengira ada seorang hyuuga berdekatan dengan sang jinchuuriki. Saat ingin membeli sesuatu, Naruto akan menunggu di luar sementara Hinata yang akan belanja. Sambil berjalan mereka juga mencoba berbagai macam makanan. Kebanyakan karena hinata yang penasaran dengan makanan Konoha yang beberapa sangat berbeda dengan makanan di dunianya.

"Wah, yang ini enak" kata Hinata sambil menggigit sepotong kue berwarna merah menyala.

"Iya, ini enak, walaupun masih lebih baik ramen" kata Naruto sambil memakan kua tersenyum gembira melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Lain kali kita harus jalan-jalan seperti ini lagi" kata Hinata senang

"Tentu, nanti saat aku tak ada misi" kata Naruto

"Iya ya, sepertinya aku juga harus kerja" kata Hinata sambil berfikir. Kemudian ia melihat seorang penjual eskrim.

"Ah es krim, Naruto kau mau rasa apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Uh terserahmu, Hinata-chan" kata Naruto sambil menelan sisa kuenya.

"OK' kata Hinata sambil berlari kea rah penjaul es krim itu.

"Tolong es krim jeruk 2 ya' kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"tentu" jawab paman berambut hitam itu sambil ilut tersenyum

"terima kasih" kata Hinata sambil menerima eskrim miliknya.

"sama-sama" kata paman itu masih sibuk membuat satu eskrim lagi.

" berapa paman?" Tanya Hinata

"300" kata paman itu sambil menyodorkan satu eskrim lagi.

Hinata segera membayarnya, namun bingung karena kedua tangnnya sudah penuh dengan belanjaan. Hinata berbalik menoleh pada Naruto yang masih menunggunya.

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata

"Ada apa " Tanya Naruto

"Eh itu eskrimmu, aku tak bisa membawanya" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk eskrim yang masih dibawa paman penjual. Paman itu mengerutkan alisnya, dengan perlahan ia menyodorkan eskrim itu kea rah Naruto.

"Terima kasih" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Namun sebelum Naruto menyentuh eskrimya. Paman itu melepaskan pegangannya. Membuat eskrim itu jatuh ke tanah.

"Hei kalau pegang yang benar' bentak paman itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

Hinata tersentak. Menatap wajah paman penjual eskrim yang tersenyum puas melihat Naruto.

Dengan marah hinata menuangkan eskrim miliknya ke kepala paman itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya paman itu sambil melangkah mundur dengan kepala penuh eskrim.

"Eh maaf, aku tak sengaja" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dingin.

"lagi pula aku tak yakin mau makan eskrim dari orang brengsek tak tahu terima kasih" kata Hinata sambil menggandeng tangan naruto dan menariknya pergi.

"Dasar sialan brengsek' desis Hinata sambil terus berjalan

"Hi..hinata-chan" panggil Naruto yang terus di tarik Hinata.

"Dungu tak tahu terimakasih"

"Hinata-chan"

"Bastard, Son of a bitch"

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan" kata Naruto lagi.

Hinata berhenti dan menatap Naruto.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Dasar penduduk desa brengsek tak tahu terima kasih' desis Hinata penuh amarah.

"Uh, aku baik-baik saja' kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat amarah Hinata semakin menjadi.

"BERHENTI TERSENYUM PALSU SEPERTI ORANG BODOH!" bentak hinata.

Naruto membeku. Perlahan senyumnya memudar. Ia menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf" jawab Naruto lirih.

Mendengar itu amarah Hinata langsung musnah. Digantikan dengan rasa bersalah. Ia memalingkan muka sambil terus berjalan.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya menerobos jalan yang ramai sambil menunduk. Berjalan pelan dengan tangan masih bergandengan.

Hingga Naruto mendengar Hinata bersenandung pelan.

"Daitai itsumo doorini" (just like always)

"Sono kado wo magareba" (as I turn in that corner)

"Hitonamini magire komi" (I am lost in the waves of people)

"Tokete kiite iku" (melting, disappearing)

Naruto mendongak dan menatap wajah Hinata yang masih menunduk. Ia bisa melihat cairan bening yang membasahi sudut mata Hinata. Ia menangis.

"Bokuwa michi wo nakushi" ( I lose my way)

"Kotoba suranaku shite shimau" (I even completely lost my words)

"Dakedo hitotsu dakewa" (but just one thing)

"Nokotteta nokotteta" (remains remains)

"Kimino Koega" (your smile)

Naruto masih memandangi wajah Hinata. Yang kemudian mendongak dan menatap naruto. Biru bertemu violet. Hinata tersenyum lemah padanya. Berusaha menahan tangis yang seakan bisa pecah kapan saja.

"Warau kaomo okoru kaomo subete" (your smiling face, your angry face, everything)

"Bokuwa aru kaseru" (keeps me walking on)

Mereka berdua berhenti berjalan di tengah-tengah keramaian. Saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kumoga kireta sakiwo mitara kitto" (surely, when you see the point where clouds have broken)

"Nee wakaru desho?" (you know what I mean?)

Hinata terdiam dan memalingkan wajah. Mengusap air mata yang perlahan mulai menuruni pipinya. Naruto kembali menunduk.

"Apa aku juga punya seseorang seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

Hinata menoleh dan memandang Naruto lekat lekat. Lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja kau juga punya" jawab Hinata sambil terus tersenyum

Naruto hanya memandangi wajah bermata violet itu. Berharap bisa mempercayai kata-katanya.

"NARUTO!" seseorang berteriak di belakang mereka. Membuat keduanya menoleh.

Sakura berlari menghampiri Naruto dan menjitak kepalanya.

"Baka! Jangan langsung pergi sebelum sensei menyelesikan kata-katanya! Kau membuat kami berputar-putar mencarimu" omel Sakura panjang lebar.

Di belakangnya Kakashi sensei dan sasuke berjalan dengan tenang.

"Usuratonkachi" kata Sasuke malas.

Naruto masih terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut. Kemudian perlahan lahan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Hei Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi sensei, kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum lebar

"kami mencarimu, bodoh" kata Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto lagi.

"Aduh… Sakura-chan" rintih Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Di belakangnya hinata memandang semua peristiwa itu dengan senyum yang terus terkembang di bibirnya.

"Kami koe kuchi yubisaki e todoke" (going from your voice to your mouth to your fingertips)

"Ima dake demo ii" (even just for now is fine)

To be Continue…

Yeah selesai.

Saya harap chap ini gak terlalu gaje. Dan maaf jika di chap ini Hinata terlalu OOC. Dan penggunaan bahasa yang kasar. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa orang pendiam itu kalau marah justru mengerikan *smile*

Jadi… mohon review, saran dan komentarnya ya….

REVIEW PLEASE…


	4. Chapter 4

Hay…

Maaf menunggu lama..

Ini bukan maksud saya. Sudah dua minggu ini saya berusaha update tapi gak bisa. Untung aja ada Azura-san. Terima kasih atas bantuannya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Dan Terima kasih buat :

Ren-Mi3 NoVanta

Yuiki Nagi-Chan

Hikari Asuna-Chan

Ritsuki Ichinomiya

Rurippe No Kimi

Atas reviewnya yang selalu membuat saya senang…

Dan balasan buat:

Dwi93Jun Takahashi : maaf! Hinata disini memang OOC. Tapi saya tetap berusaha mempertahankan beberapa sifat asli Hinata. Terima kasih atas semangatnya. Ini saya update.

Keiko : Yuppu! Thanks for review, ini saya update.

Rie Tsubaki : AAAAAAAAAA! *nunjuk-nunjuk* *cry*

Shaniechan : saya juga suka scene itu. And lagu Michi to you memang lagu favorit saya, menurut saya itu lagu paling menyentuh dari semua ost naruto.

Matsumoto Rika : terimakasih *senyum lebar* ini saya update. Maaf lama.

Hinata Hime : iya, sedikit demi sedikit saya akan berusaha berusaha lebih panjang tiap chapnya. Saya akan terus berusaha *membara* terima kasih *smile*

Kiranachan Naruhina : terima kasih, saya berusaha membuat hubungan mereka tak terlalu seperti kakak adik, semoga saja berhasil *sigh* terima kasih.

Akira Tsukiyomi : yappa! Abiznya Naru selalu senyum gitu sih. Jadi geregetan. Sesekali emang harus di bentak. Thanks for review…

Siegharts : ha3 gaje ya? Saya juga merasa begitu *dilempar* saya emang gak ingin buru-buru. Saya emang bikin interaksi dengan Naruto dulu baru kemudian gentian karakter lain. Terima kasih sudah pengertian *nangis* penyakit saya yang itu emang susah ilang. Senangnya kamu gak keberatan. Dan maaf untuk kesalahannya. Saya benar-benar mohon maaf. Saya senang sekali membaca reviewnya yang panjang. Jadi merasa diperhatiin he3. terima kasih banyak!

Untuk awalnya saya ingin berduka cita untuk jepang yang terkena gempa dan tsunami. Dan mari berdoa semoga Masashi Kishimoto sensei baik-baik saja dan sehat wal afiat. Amin!

OK! Langsung saja…

Umur Hinata disini adalah 15 tahun atau bayangin saja Hinata di Naruto Shippuden. Sementara umur Naruto dan yang lain 12 tahun. Settingnya setelah misi di Negara Nami.

Warning : Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo bertaburan. Don't like Don't read!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Tsubasa Hinata di sini adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dan posisi Hinata di dunia Naruto akan di gantikan oleh Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hinata OOC!

Chapter 4 : Orang yang berarti bagimu.

Hinata tersenyum kecil saat melihat Naruto menyapa teman setimnya dengan seyum lebar yang sama sekali berbeda dengan senyum yang diperlihatkan sebelumnya.

'Yah, syukurlah.' batin Hinata sambil terus memandang Naruto. Tanpa menyadari 3 orang lain tengah menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Hinata-san?" tanya Sakura heran saat melihat Hinata berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Hay, Sakura-chan, Kakashi sensei, dan… Uchiha-san" kata Hinata tersenyum sambil memandang mereka bertiga secara bergantian. Ia memandang Sasuke selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian berpaling memandang Naruto.

"Kau ingin pulang dulu atau langsung bersama temanmu, Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Uh… sepertinya Kakashi sensei ingin mengatakan sesuatu tadi, jadi…' kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan ya!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Membungkuk pada mereka dan berbalik pergi. Sebelum kemudian ia berhenti. Ia berbalik menatap Naruto dan tersenyum malu.

"Aku tak tahu jalan pulang" kata Hinata.

Semua orang disitu sweetdrop.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan kau bisa bersama kami, bolehkan Kakashi sensei?" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi dengan Puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Tentu saja" jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Ano, Naruto, kenapa kau bias bersama dengan Hinata-san?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ah itu… ano… karena aku tak kenal siapapun di sini dan aku tak punya uang dan tempat tinggal, jadi untuk sementara aku menumpang di apartemen Naruto" jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum canggung.

"APA?" teriak Sakura tak percaya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sementara Kakashi hanya menatap Hinata dalam-dalam dari balik buku orangenya.

"Kemarin aku menolong Hinata-chan saat diganggu orang dan karena ia tak tahu mau kemana aku menawarinya menginap." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ya… U..untung saja kemarin Naruto menolongku" kata Hinata pelan. Merinding mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Yah… itu menjelaskan kenapa kau memakai baju Naruto!" kata Kakashi sambil memperhatikan baju orange yang dikenakan Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata saling pandang, menyadari baju mereka yang terlihat mirip. Muka Hinata langsung merah padam.

"H..hai.." kata hinata pelan.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk bicara, aku yakin seseorang akan kesal kalau kita terus berdiri di tengah jalan" kata Kakashi lagi sambil tersenyum.

"YA! AYO KITA KE ICHIRAKU RAMEN. AKU LAPAR SEKALI'TTEBAYO!" teriak Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan menuju ichiraku. Sementara ketiga ninja yang lain hanya saling pandang sebelum kemudian ikut berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

# # #

"Jadi kalian tadi sedang apa di tengah jalan, Hinata-san?" tanya sakura sambil memakan ramennya perlahan.

"Kami tadi sedang belanja, bahan makanan di apartemen Naruto sudah habis" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk kantung belanjaan yang penuh di dekat kakinya.

"Oh…" jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"gagi, gagasi sense mo bizara pa?" tanya naruto si sela-sela mulutnya yang penuh ramen.

"Telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara, Naruto" kata Hinata lembut. Naruto mengangguk dan menelan ramennya perlahan-lahan.

"Tadi mau bicara apa Kakashi sensei?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"yah, karena beberapa hari ini kita tak akan mendapat misi, aku berencana mengadakan training camp untuk kalian" jawab Kakashi yang entah bagaimana sudah menghabiskan ramennya tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadari ia melepas maskernya.

"LATIHAN, YEAH!" teriak Naruto senang.

"Kita akan berlatih apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kita akan berkemah di luar desa untuk latihan jadi persiapkan semua peralatan kalian dan kita berkumpul besok di pintu gerbang pukul 8" kata Kakashi lagi.

"Kalian akan keluar desa?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Hm?" jawab Kakashi sambil menatap Hinata.

Hinata menyadari semua orang memandangnya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Em… a..apakah kalian akan melewati danau tempatku tenggelam kemarin?" tanya Hinata.

"Hm. Mungkin" jawab Kakashi

"B..boleh a..aku ikut? Sampai ke tempat danau itu saja?" tanya Hinata ragu ragu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi

"Um… yah, mungkin aku bisa menemukan jalan pulangku disana" kata Hinata sambil tertawa garing menyadari kata-katanya yang seperti orang bodoh.

Kakashi menatap Hinata selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian tersenyum

"Tentu saja" kata Kakashi membuat Hinata menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia tak akan berada di tempat asing tanpa ada stupun yang dikenalnya.

"Baiklah! Sampai besok jam 8 di pintu gerbang, ja!' kata Kakashi sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Hinata mengerjap mata kaget sebelum menoleh kea rah naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Apa dia selalu melakukan hal itu?" tanya Hinata pada mereka.

# # #

"Saya mengajukan izin untuk membawa tim 7 keluar desa untuk berlatih selama dua hari, Hokage-sama" kata Kakashi penuh hormat pada Hokage ke tiga yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Izin dikabulkan. Ini surat izinmu untuk meninggalkan desa." Kata Sang Hokage sambil mengulurkan sepucuk surat pada Kakashi.

"Terima kasih, Hokage sama" kata Kakashi sambil menerima surat itu. Ia membuka dan membacanya sebalum kemudian menutupnya dan kembali menatap sang Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, apa anda tahu bahwa gadis yang mengaku bernama Tsubasa Hinata itu kini tinggal bersama Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi santai. Hokage ke tiga menatap Kakashi selama beberapa saat.

"Ya, aku tahu" kata Sang Hokage akhirnya sambil menghisap pipa rokoknya.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu berbahaya? Membiarkan seseorang yang kemungkinan besar menjadi mata-mata tinggal bersama Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada datar seolah hanya membicarakan tentang cuaca.

"Ya, tapi Gadis Tsubasa ini terlihat sedikit aneh untuk menjadi mata-mata. Dia terlihat baru pertama kali melihat Ninja. Dan kenyataan bahwa dia bukan seorang ninja. Aneh sekali kalau ada yang mengirim seorang gadis biasa sebagai mata-mata. Terutama membawa ikat kepala konoha yang jelas akan menarik perhatian." Kata Hokage sambil berfikir.

"Ia bisa saja hanya berpura-pura" kata Kakashi.

"Karena itu aku memintamu untuk mengawasinya, bukankah ia akan ikut keluar desa?" Tanya Hokage ke tiga.

"Ya, ia beralasan ingin menemukan jalan pulang" jawab kakashi.

"Hm begitu, untuk sementara kita hanya bisa mengawasinya." Kata Hokage.

"Lagipula sepertinya semua akan baik-baik saja" kata sang Hokage lagi sambil melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tengah tersenyum pada seorang ninja berbaju orange dari bola kristal di hadapannya.

# # #

"Hinata-chan, makanan tadi enak sekali" kata Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dari atas ranjang. Berbaring menyamping sambil memandang Naruto yang juga tengah berbaring di atas futon di samping bawah ranjangnya.

"Kau mau aku memasakkan omelet lagi untuk besok? Atau kau mau makanan yang lain?" Tanya Hinata.

" Besok kau mau memasak untukku lagi" Tanya Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Tentu, bukankah aku sudah bilang akan memasak untukmu selama disini?" jawab Hinata.

"Yeah, asyik! Masakanmu enak sekali Hinata-chan. Hamper seenak ichiraku ramen" kata Naruto penuh semangat.

"Terima kasih" Kata Hinata lagi dengan muka merona.

"Ah… aku tak sabar untuk besok. Kira-kira Kakashi sensei akan melatih kami apa ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap langit-langit rumahnya.

"Besok ya…" gumam Hinata pelan. Besok saat ia ke danau tempat ia tenggelam mungkin ia bias pulang ke dunianya. Bukankah tempat ia dating bias berarti tempatnya untuk pulang?

"Oh ya Naruto, terima kasih telah membiarkanku menginap disini. Mungkin besok aku akan menemukan jalan pulang. Jadi aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi" Kata Hinata sambil menatap Naruto.

"Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Naruto terkejut. Untuk sesaat ia mengira Hinata akan selalu menemaninya. Memasakkan makanan untuknya. Ia baru sadar bahwa harapannya sungguh bodoh. Hinata pasti ingin pulang ke tempat asalnya. Bukan bersama dan tinggal di tempat seorang monster seperti dirinya.

"Ah… aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Hinata-chan" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hinata terdiam memandang Naruto. Sebelum kemudian ia turun dari ranjang dan duduk di samping Naruto. Menepuk keras pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan pernah tersenyum seperti itu lagi padaku!" perintah Hinata sambil menatap Naruto dalam-dalam.

Senyum Naruto memudar. Dengan segera ia berpaling menghindari tatapan sepasang mata violet di hadapannya. Tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Aku bisa membedakan mana senyummu yang tulus dan mana senyum yang dipaksakan" kata Hinata lembut. Naruto masih menolak untuk menatap mata Hinata.

"Kalau kau tak ingtin tersenyum, kau tak perlu tersenyum. Mengerti?" kata Hinata membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Hm m, setidaknya saat bersamaku kau tak perlu berpura-pura, karena kau akan tahu dan aku tak akan senang karenanya" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Hinata selama beberapa saat.

"Terima kasih" kata Naruto pelan.

"Sama-sama" jawab Hinata sambil tersnyum. Ia menarik tangannya dari pipi Naruto namun tetap duduk disampingnya. Menatap langit malam dari jendela. Selama beberapa saat suasana sunyi.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin pulang?" Tanya Naruto tanpa memandang Hinata.

"Hm m" jawab Hinata.

"Apa disana ada orang yang menunggumu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hm m" jawab hinata sambil mengangguk.

"apa mereka orang yang berarti untukmu?"

"Hm m"

Selama beberapa saat keduanya diam.

"Siapa saja orang yang berarti untukmu?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Em… yah, aku punya dua orang tua yang sangat menyayangiku. Dan seorang sahabat yang walau sangat menyebalkan sangat peduli padaku" jawab Hinata masih menatap langit.

Naruto hanya diam. Menatap punggung Hinata yang menghadap ke arahnya. Dengan perlahan Naruto bangun dari futon dan duduk di belakang Hinata. Menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung Hinata. Menatap langit-langit apartamennya sambil perlahan-lahan merasakan punggungnya menghangat. Keduanya diam. Menikmati kesunyian dan kehangatan di antara mereka.

"Apa kau akan merindukanku, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

Suara angina yang membelai dedaunan terdengar jelas di ruang apartemen itu.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Di tempat asalku, aku tak mempunyai banyak teman." Kata Hinata akhirnya.

"Eh?" jawab Naruto terkejut.

"Karena warna mataku yang aneh, banyak orang orang yang kujumpai menjauhiku. Kebanyakan dari mereka membenciku. Menganggapku aneh." Kata Hinata sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu? Di tempat asalku kebanyakan orang bermata hitam. Jadi saat mereka melihat mataku yang berbeda mereka menjauhiku. Seorang anak kecil bahkan pernah menyebutku seorang penyihir" kata Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mereka bilang begitu?" Tanya Naruto marah.

Naruto terdiam sebalum kemudaian berkata "Matamu indah kok, Hinata-chan"

"Benarkah? Kau orang pertama yang mengatakannya" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Yah semuanya tak berubah walau aku sudah masuk sekolah. Em.. disini mungkin seperti akademi" kata Hinata lagi.

"Teman-teman sekelasku tetap menjauhiku. Sebagian menertawaiku di belakang. Itu membuatku menjadi sangat pendiam dan pemalu. Aku sempat tak ingin masuk sekolah karenanya. Namun kedua orang tuaku selalu memberiku semangat dan mengatakan hal yang menenangkanku. Jadi aku terus bertahan. Hingga suatu saat beberapa teman sekelas yang tak menyukaiku mengurungku di perpustakaan saat pulang sekolah"

"Aku sangat ketakutan hingga menabrak rak penuh buku yang membuat seluruh bukaunya jatuh menimpaku. Aku menangis selama berjam-jam. Putus asa akan ada yang mencariku"

Hinata mengela nafas panjang.

" Setelah aku lelah menangis, aku mulai memandang sekalilingku. Saat itu perpustakaan gelap dan hanya diterangi satu lampu kecil. Saat itulah aku menemukan sebuah buku. Karena tak ada yang bias kulakukan, aku mulai membaca buku itu."

"Buku itu bercerita tentang seorang anak yang keadaannya lebih buruk dariku. Tak punya orang tua dan dijauhi seluruh penduduk di desanya. Walaupun begitu, ia tak pernah putus asa. Ia terus bangkit walau banyak orang yang menertawainya, menjauhinya, bahkan menyakitinya. Tapi ia tak pernah menyerah hingga akhirnya ia punya banyak teman yang mengakui keberadaannya. Dan satu persatu orang yang membencinya mulai menaruh hormat padanya. Hingga tanpa disadari ia punya banyak orang yang peduli padanya."

"Saat itu aku menangis. Bukan karena sedih tapi karena senang. Buku itu memberiku harapan bahwa suatu saat jika aku tak pernah menyerah, semua orang juga kan menerimaku. Jadi aku terus berusaha sepertinya. Dan sekarang, yah… walaupun tak banyak, tapi kini aku mempunyai teman yang peduli padaku"

"sejak saat itu, tokoh dalam buku itu selalu menjadi idolaku" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana denganmu, naruto? Siapa saja orang yang berarti untukmu?" Tanya Hinata sambil menoleh kebelakang. Menatap Naruto yang sejak tadi diam.

"Orang yang berarti untukku?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Hm m" jawab Hinata.

"Em… yah aku tak punya orang tua" kata Naruto pelan.

"Tapi aku punya Iruka sensei yang sering mentraktirku ramen, Hokage ke tiga juga kadang-kadang mengunjungiku. Lalu ada Kakashi sensei, Sakura-chan, bahkan Sasuke teme" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Dan ada kau juga Hinata-chan" kata Naruto lagi

"Eh, aku?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Ya! Dan suatu saat aku akan menjadi hokage melebihi hokage keempat yang dikenal sebagai hokage terhebat, aku akan melebihi Yondaime hokage'ttebayo!" kata Naruto semangat.

"aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Naruto" kata Hinata yakin.

"Be..benarkah?" Tanya Naruto kaget. Ia sempat mengira Hinata akan menertawainya. Ia merasakan Hinata mengangguk.

"begitu ya!" kata Naruto tersenyum senang sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Senyum tersungging di wajah keduanya. Masih dalam posisi duduk dengan punggung yang saling beradu.

"Mau kuberitahu satu rahasia, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata setelah beberapa saat.

"Hm, apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata berbalik menghadap Naruto. Naruto juga ikut berbalik. Keduanya kini duduk saling berhadapan.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Yondaime-sama mempunyai seorang putra?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Eh… benarkah?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Hm m, kalau tidak salah ia seumuran denganmu. Sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ia juga seorang ninja" kata Hinata sambil menatap Naruto.

"kenapa aku tak pernah mendengar tentang hal itu?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Yah… karena Yondaime-sama mempunyai banyak musuh, jadi ia tak memberitahu semua orang" jelas Hinata. Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Apa aku mengenalnya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hm… aku tak yakin" jawab Hinata sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Darimana kau tahu rahasia ini, hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku tahu banyak rahasia" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita segera tidur, ini sudah larut malam" kata Hinata sambil bangkit dan berbaring di ranjangnya. Begitu pula Naruto.

"Mimpi indah, Naruto"

"Mimpi indah, Hinata-chan"

# # #

Pagi itu Naruto terbangun oleh bau harum yang memenuhi indra penciumannya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka mata dan memandang sekeliling mendapati dirinya berada di kamar apartemennya. Sambil menguap Naruto bangun dan mengeliat pelan. Masih setengah tidur, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum.

"Pagi, Naruto!" sebuah suara lembut menyapanya.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Seketika langsung bangun sepenuhnya. Memandang Hinata yang tengah meletakkan sepiring makanan di atas meja. Naruto membeku sesaat. Sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Pagi, Hinata-chan!" balas Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil meminum iar dari kulkas.

"Membuatkanmu sarapan, tentu saja" jawab hinata kembali sibuk.

Naruto tersedak.

"Sarapan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap makanan di hadapanya tak percaya.

"Hm m" jawab Hinata sambil menatap Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kau tak pernah sarapan setiap pagi" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Uh… aku biasa makan ramen instant setiap pagi" jawab Naruto masih agak bingung.

"Kau makan ramen instant di pagi hari?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Yeah, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata tertegun sejenak.

"Oh maaf, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja tidak baik makan ramen di pagi hari. Itu bias membuat tubuhmu lemas" jelas Hinata.

"benarkah? Tapi Hinata-chan, Ramen itu makanan terlezat di dunia" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Lebih baik kau segera mandi, lalu sarapan. Atau kita akan terlambat menemui Kakashi sensei" kata Hinata sambil menengok jam dinding.

# # #

Hinata dan Naruto sampai di pintu gerbang desa tepat saat jam di tangan Hinata menunjukkan pukul delapan. Hinata sudah menyesuaikan jam tangannya sesuai waktu konoha. Bersyukur jam tangannya anti air sehingga tidak rusak setelah ia tenggelam.

Mereka mendapati Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menunggu. Masing masing membawa sebuah tas berukuran sedang.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE!" sapa atau lebih tepatnya teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh.

"Pagi Sakura-chan, Uchiha-san" sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sasuke memandang Hinata selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian memalingkan muka.

"Pagi Hinata-san, Naruto" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kakashi sensei sudah dating?" Tanya Naruto sambil duduk di samping sakura. Hinata duduk di samping Naruto bersebelahan dengan Sasuke yang berdiri dengan cuek.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunggu Kakashi sensei sebentar" kata sakura sambil mengangkat bahu.

2 jam kemudian…

"Bosan…!" keluh Naruto sambil berdiri dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Diamlah Naruto! Kau membuatku pusing" teriak Sakura kesal. Sementara Sasuke hanya duduk dan menggerutu pelan.

Hinata tersenyum kecil memandang mereka. Ia memang sudah menduga akan menunggu Kakashi sensei yang selalu telat. Tapi menunggu itu memang menyebalkan.

"Tapi, Sakura-chan" protes Naruto. Hinata mendapat ide.

"Hey… mau main kartu selama kita menunggu kakashi sensei?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengeluarkan sekotak kartu dari dalam tasnya. Kartu itu milik sahabatnya Aya yang tanpa sengaja tertinggal di dalam tasnya.

"Kartu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ya! Masing-masing dari kita akan dibagikan 4 kartu. Lalu secara bergantian kita mengambil kartu dari tumpukan dan membuang satu kartu di tangan. Yang nilainya tertinggi saat tumpukan habis dialah pemenangnya" jelas Hinata sambil mengocok kartu.

"Wah… sepertinya menyenangkan" kata Naruto sambil duduk di hadapan hinata.

"Yang kalah akan membawakan tas yang menang selama perjalanan, bagaimana?" usul Hinata.

"Setuju!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Kau tak ikut main Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam dan memalingkan muka. Anggap saja itu sebagai 'tidak'.

1 jam kemudian…

"Yea… kita menang Hinata-san" teriak Sakura kegirangan sementara Naruto terlihat kesal.

"Sesuai peraturan kau yang membawa tas kami, Naruto!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Yeah yeah, dua tas kecil tak akan membuatku kelelahan" jawab Naruto sambil berdiri.

Hinata segera mengalungkan tas birunya ke leher Naruto sementara Sakura menyerahkan tasnya ke tangan Naruto. Jika di tambah tas miliknya, Naruto kini seperti penjual tas keliling.

"Bodoh" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Diam kau, Teme!" teriak Naruto dengan muka merah sementara Hinata dan Sakura hanya tertawa pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi sensei munsul di hadapan mereka dari kepulan asap sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Yo!" sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"KAU TERLAMBAT!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Yah, tadi ada nenek tua yang membawa banyak belanjaan. Sebagai orang baik aku menawarkan bantuan dan kemudian aku tersesat" kata kakashi kemudian.

"KAU BOHONG!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan. Lagi.

Hinata tertegun. Sebelum kemudian tertawa.

"Hi..hi..hi tak ku sangka kau benar benar menggunakan kata-kata Obito, kakashi sensei! Aku sudah menduganya sih, tapi kalau mendengarnya secara langsung" kata Hinata di sela tawanya.

"hi..hi..hi.. menolong nenek tua dengan belanjaannya hi..hi..hi" tawa hinata lagi.

Kakashi tertegun.

"Kau mengenal Obito?" Tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Hinata langsung terdiam dan menutup mulutnya. Ups..

"Aku Tanya, apa kau kenal Obito?" Tanya kakashi sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata. Hinata melangkah mundur.

"Uh.. ah yeah" jawab Hinata panik.

"Kau bohong! Obito meninggal lebih dari 14 tahun yang lalu" kata Kakashi terus berjalan hingga memojokkan hinata di pintu gerbang.

Dengan panic Hinata berusaha mencari yang masuk akal semantara wajah Kakashi menunduk dan hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal darinya menatapnya serius. Dengan raut wajah yang seakan akan siap mematahkan lehernya kalau ia memberikan jawaban yanga salah.

"Eh ti..tidak! ia baru berusia 13 tahun, ma..mana mungkin ia meninggal 14 tahun yang lalu?" jawab Hinata berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

"Kau Bohong!" kata Kakashi tajam. Hinata menelan ludah.

"Be..benar te..temanku Yamada Obito baru berusia 13 tahun." Kata Hinata ketakutan.

"Hm?" gumam Kakashi sambil menatap hinata dalam-dalam.

"di..dia selalu terlambat dan menggunakan alasan yang sama persis denganmu, kakashi sensei" kata Hinata lagi.

"temanmu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ten..tentu saja, ka..kau kira siapa?" Tanya hinata. Sempat menyesali dirinya tak pernah ikut ekskul drama.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Li..lima belas" jawab Hinata semakin mengkerut.

Mereka berdua saling pandang selama beberapa saat.

"Kakashi sensei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dari belakang.

Dengan perlahan Kakashi berpaling dan meninggalkan Hinata. Menghadap Naruto dan kawan kawan.

"Karena semua sudah datang, lebih baik kita segera berangkat" kata Kakshi sambil tersenyum.

Dibelakangnya Hinata menghela nafas lega.

# # #

Hatake Kakashi merasa tak nyaman.

Setelah peristiwa mengejutkan di pintu gerbang, Kakashi mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Amat sangat aneh.

Sudah hamper selama 13 tahun ini, tak pernah ada yang menyebut nama Obito di hadapannya. Ia masih ingat jelas terakhir kali ia bicara tentang Obito adalah saat peringatan 1 tahun kematiannya. Kakashi Dan Minato yang saat itu sudah menjadi Hokage datang bersamaan ke memorial stone. Selama berjam jam mereka berdua membicarakan tentang masa lalu. Masa dimana tim mereka masih lengkap. Mereka berdua tertawa saat mengingat hal-hal konyol yang dilakukan Obito. Dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama sejak kematian Rin. Kakashi membiarkan dirinya menangis.

Tapi itu sudah lama sekali.

Kakashi memandang gadis yang mengaku sebagai Tsubasa Hinata itu dengan seksama. Gadis itu tengah tertawa kecil sambil bicara pada Sakura dan Naruto.

Tsubasa Hinata. Gadis itu tidak hanya tertawa pada alasan terlambatnya –yang memang hampir tak pernah ada yang berani menertawakannya- tapi juga kenyataan bahwa ia menirunya dari Obito, teman satu timnya yang meninggal 14 tahun yang lalu setelah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan memberikannya mata Sharingan.

Walaupun hinata beralasan bahwa yang ia maksud adalah Yamada Obito temannya dan bukan Uchiha Obito teman setim Kakashi, Kakashi bias langsung tahu bahwa ia berbohong. Kakashi adalah ninja jenius yang bahkan dijuluki Si ninja peniru. Ia bias dengan mudah membaca raut muka seseorang bahkan seorang ninja. Dan Hinata bukanlah orang yang pandai berpura-pura. Ekspresi takut dan panic tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Atau mungkin ia terlalu pandai berpura pura sehingga bias berpura-pura sedemikian rupa.

Kalaupun benar, semuanya tetap terasa aneh. Dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, gadis itu masih berumur 15 atau 16. dan kalaupun ia pernah bertemu Obito, paling tidak ia masih berumur 2 atau 3 tahun. Yang tak akan mungkin bias mengingat hal secara mendetil. Terutama alasan sepele orang yang terlambat. Kecuali ia punya jurus yang bisa menutupi penuaan seperti Tsunade sang Sannin. Yang sangat diragukan Kakashi mengingat Hinata bukan ninja. Atau mungkin ia benar-benar seorang ninja hebat yang bisa menyembunyikan cakranya. Kakashi menghela nafas. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan.

"Sensei…"

"Kakashi sensei?" panggil seseorang membuat Kakashi mendongak. Mendapati semua orang menatapnya. Oh… apa ia terlalu serius berpikir sehingga tak menyadari sekeliling?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata menatapnya khawatir.

Kakashi menatap sosok bermata violet pucat itu sebelum kemudian tersenyum.

"ya. Tentu saja"

Aku mengawasimu.

# # #

Hinata berjalan dengan langkah ringan bersama Naruto dan sakura yang selalu bertengkar. Di belakangnya Sasuke berjalan dalam diam. Dan Kakashi sensei berada di bagian paling belakang.

Hinata merasa lega mengetahui bahwa mereka akan pergi dengan berjalan kaki seperti biasa dan bukannya melompat lompat di atas pohon seperti primate. Untung saja ia sudah terbiasa berjalan kaki. Terimakasih pada sang ibu yang selalu mengajaknya shooping hingga kakinya kebal mengelilingi Mall. Tapi Hinata akan lebih bersyukur kalau di dunia Naruto ini juga ada Bis.

Dari sudut matanya, Hinata bias melihat Kakashi sensei yang terus saja memperhatikannya leket-lekat. Dan sepertinya –ia tak bisa yakin dengan masker yang menutupi wajah Kakshi- ia tengah berfikir keras. Hinata mengeluh pelan. Bias bisanya ia keceplosan soal Obito, di depan Kakashi pula. Walaupun ia sudah berusaha amat sangat keras untuk berbohong. Sepertinya kakashi sensei tak semudah itu percaya. Dan mungkin saja ia kini mulai mencurugainya sebagai mata-mata. Hinata mulai kesal. Mamangnya dia punya tampang kriminal?

Tapi rasa kesalnya dengan segera berubah menjadi rasa khawatir. Menyadari mungkin saja ia sudah mengungkit hal yang tabu. Menyebut nama Obito di depan Kakashi mungkin sama tabunya seperti menyebut Nama Sasuke di depan Naruto dan Sakura setelah Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa.

Hinata menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia harus lebih menjaga mulutnya.

Tapi ia merasa senang karena ia takkan berpura-pura lebih lama karena ia akan segera pulang kedunianya.

Yah walaupun ia sangat senang –ralat amat sangat senang sekali- bias bertemu dengan tokoh komik idolanya tapi ia tak bias berada di dunia ini lebih lama. Walaupun keren melihat ada orang yang bias menyemburkan api dan melompat di atap. Ia lebih memilih tidur di kasurnya yang nyaman tanpa perlu takut ada seseorang bermata merah dengan tiga koma berpusar brkeliaran menghancurkan dunia.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah berjalan selama berjam jam. Dan tak jauh di depannya kini Hinata bias melihat danau hijau yang jernih di antara sela-sela pohon. Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di tepian danau.

"Um… sepertinya sampai disini saja. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku kemari" kata Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Kau yakin tak perlu kami temani, Hinata-chan?" Tanya naruto ragu.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih! Lebih baik kalian bergegas untuk latihan" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Semuanya diam selama beberapa saat.

"Hati-hati, Hinata-chan" kata Naruto pelan.

"Hm m. terima kasih atas bantuannya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Naruto!" kata Hinata.

Mereka saling pandang selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Naruto mulai melangkah pergi.

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata-chan" kata Naruto lagi.

"Hm m. semoga kita bias bertemu lagi" Harap Hinata.

Dengan perlahan keempat ninja itu kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan hinata sendirian.

Setelah keempat ninja itu menghilang dari pandangan, Hinata mulai menatap sekeliling.

'Ok! Sekarang bagaimana caranya pulang?' Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Mungkin aku harus masuk ke danau" putus Hinata akhirnya.

Dengan perlahan Hinata memasuki iar danau yang dingin. Berjengit pelan saat menyadari sepatunya basah –tentu saja-. Ia menghela nafas menyadari bahwa ia akan basah lagi. Ia terus berjalan sampai iar danau mencapai sebatas pinggang. Mulai bertanya-tanya sejauh mana ia harus 'berendam' untuk bisa pulang.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ia terperosok ke bagian danau yang jauh lebih dalam disbanding satu langkah sebelumnya. Dan sekali lagi, Hinata tenggelam.

Awalnya Hinata tak terlalu histeris karena mengira dalam sekejap ia akan kembali ke dunianya. Namun setelah beberapa lama ia tetap tenggelam, Hinata mulai panic. Dengan putus asa ia berusaha menggapai permukaan. Namun percuma saja. Ia. Tidak. Bisa. Berenang.

Setelah lelah berusaha hingga pasokan udaranya habis, pandangan Hinata menggelap.

# # #

Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. Mendapati dirinya tengah memandang langit biru cerah tanpa awan.

Tubuhnya terasa berat dan lemas. Ia juga basah kuyup. Setidaknya ia berhasil pulang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan?" Tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar amat sangat familiar. Yang dengan sukses langsung membuat Hinata bangun. Dan mendapati seorang bocah bermata biru memandangnya khawatir. Rambut pirangnya yang basah berhiaskan ikat kepala berwarna biru dengan lambing konoha.

Tidak mungkin!

Dengan segera Hinata memandang sekeliling dan menyadari ia mesih berada di pinggir danau hijau di dalam hutan.

"Ti...tidak mungkin" Bisik Hinata tak percaya. Tanpa disadari bulir-bulir airmata mulai jatuh dari mata violetnya. Mulai menyadari kenyataan yang berusaha ia sangkal kebenarannya.

Ia tak akan bisa pulang.

Dan tangis Hinatapun pecah.

"Hi..hinata-chan! Ada apa? Apa kau terluka? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Naruto panic.

Hinata menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng sambil terus terisak.

"Lalu ke..kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Hinata tak menjawab. Masih terus terisak.

Naruto mulai bingung dan panic.

"Ba..bagaimana ini, Na..naruto!" kata Hinata akhirnya.

"A..aku bisa pulang hiks.. aku tak bisa pulang!" kata Hinata lagi. Tangisnya mulai menjadi.

Naruto hanya diam sambil memandangi gadis yang menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapannya. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya memandang Hinata hingga tangisnya perlahan mereda.

"Ke..kenapa kembali, Na..naruto?" Tanya Hinata sesenggukan.

"Uh… tasmu tadi terbawa" kata Naruto menunjuk tas Hinata di antara tumpukan tas miliknya dan Sakura.

"" jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tadi aku menemukanmu tenggelam lagi" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Hinata mengusap airmatanya dan mengangguk pelan. Keduanya terdiam.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi" kata Naruto

"tapi kalau kau tak bisa pulang, kau bisa pulang ke tempatku" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hinata tertegun dan memandang Naruto dalam-dalam.

"I..itu ka..kalau kau mau" kata Naruto sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Bo..boleh?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Dan kalau bisa…"

"Bolehkah aku menjadi salah satu orang yang berarti bagimu?" pinta Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

To be continue…

Yeah selesai…

semoga saja tak terlalu gaje.

Dan kalau tak keberatan, maukah memberi saran, pendapat dan komentar?

Please..?

REVIEW…


	5. Chapter 5

hy... Akhirnya saya bisa update... maaf lama...

terima kasih banyak buat :

Ren-Mi3 NoVantA

Ai-chan Sakugawa

Rurippe no Kimi

Yuiki Nagi-Chan

Ruvina no Ookami Hime

Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og

botol pasir

Hikari Asuna-chan

Asakura Echo Yume-chan

Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan

atas reviewnya yang selalu membuat saya semangat.

dan terima kasih juga buat :

Hinata Hime : maaf. saya juga pengen buat Hinata di dunia Naruto selamanya -Bukannya emang udah ada disana dari sononya?- *ditendang* *reader : kamu kan yang seenaknya ngeluarin Hinata dari dunia Naruto* *dilempar lagi*. Hime-chan bisa lihat alamat FB saya di dalam profil list saya. terima kasih. semoga suka chap ini.

Matsumoto Rika : Kyaaaaaaa... terima kasih! moga juga suka chap ini. maaf lama.

Dark blizzard934 : kita lihat saja nanti Hinata bisa pulang atau tidak *smirk* moga suka Chap ini.

Kirana Nuzuka : terima kasih! maaf ya lama. cara Hinata pulang nanti pasti ketahuan. tapi itu masih lama... moga suka chap ini.

Nhiyah : Hinata pulangnya masih lama. terima kasih! maaf ya lama.

Shaniechan : yeah saya update. semoga suka chap ini. sepertinya Kakashi malah tambah curiga nih...

Black lady : Maaf saya lama. ini saya update. moga suka.

Hyuuga Hinata-senpai :*iya! Naruto Nembak!* sebenernya pengen bilang gitu, tapi sepetinya Naruto bel;u mengerti tuh yang namanya cinta. yosh. saya akan segera buat ia sadar.

Siegharts : Benarkah? saya sangat senang tiap nulis scene Naruhina di chap kemarin. di chap ini sepertinya cuma sedikit. dan agak membosankan. soal umur saya dari awa emang gak terlalu mikirin *ditimpuk* salah satu komik favorit saya malah cownya masih sd -walau bisa berubah besar- sementara cewnya udah sma. terima kasih atas dukungannya. maaf lama.

yosh... terima kasih atas semua yang masih bersedia review. saya benar-benar senang. oh ya... saya memperingatkan bahwa chap ini sedikit -ralat: banyak- membosankan dan berbelit-belit dan akan amat sangat gaje sekali. jadi saya hanya ingin kalian tak terlalu mengharap tinggi chap ini. tapi saya kerja keras loh di chap ini. chap terpanjang. mungkin.

terima kasih. dan selamat membaca!

Umur Hinata disini adalah 15 tahun atau bayangin saja Hinata di Naruto Shippuden. Sementara umur Naruto dan yang lain 12 tahun. Settingnya setelah misi di Negara Nami.

Warning : Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo bertaburan. Don't like Don't read!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Tsubasa Hinata di sini adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dan posisi Hinata di dunia Naruto akan di gantikan oleh Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hinata OOC!

Chapter 5 : Kisah Adik Bodoh Yang Menyebalkan.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata membuka mata. Sambil mengeliat pelan, ia mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya sebuah suara.

"Eh?" Tanya Hinata sambil menoleh. Mendapati seseorang berambut putih dengan buku berwarna orange duduk tak jauh di depannya. Hinata menatap sekeliling. Ia berada di dalam hutan, tak jauh di depan ia bisa melihat sebuah tebing dan suara air mengalir. Dan ia tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon, sebuah jaket berwarna orange menutupi tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit lembab. Sepertinya ia baru saja tertidur.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Hinata sambil melemaskan tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Tadi kau pingsan. Naruto yang membawamu." Jawab Kakashi tanpa menoleh dari bukunya.

"Pingsan?" gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Berusaha mengingat hal yang terjadi.

Oh… benar juga! Tadi ia berusaha pulang dengan masuk ke danau. Dan ia tenggelam.

Lalu Naruto…

'Bolehkah aku menjadi orang yang berarti untukmu?'

Blush…

Wajah Hinata langsung merona merah. Mengingat kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto. Setelah itu, ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Apa mungkin dirinya… pingsan? Hanya gara-gara mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut tokoh komik idolanya?

Hinata menggelengkan kepala sambil memegang pipinya yang kini sudah merah padam. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengucapkan hal semacam itu padanya.

'A-apa itu bisa di artikan sebagai per-pernyataan ci-cinta?' pikir Hinata dalam hati. Dan pikirannya itu sukses membuat wajahnya semakin merah hingga ia mulai merasa pusing.

'OK! Tenang Hinata… kau bisa pingsan lagi!' batin Hinata sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

'Tapi… kalau itu benar… apa yang akan aku lakukan?' pikir Hinata lagi.

'Ah… hentikan! Di-dia kan hanya anak SMP… dan seorang ninja… dengan mata biru yang indah… senyum yang hangat… wajah yang tampan…'

'AAAAAA!' teriak Hinata dalam hati sambil menepuk kedua pipinya keras-keras. Saat itulah ia mendongak dan menyadari Kakashi tengah memandangnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ma-maaf!" kata Hinata dengan wajah yang masih merah. Menyadari ekspresi mukanya yang mungkin seperti orang bodoh atau yang lebih parah seperti orang gila. Kakashi hanya diam dan melanjutkan membaca.

"Di-dimana Naruto?" Tanya Hinata sambil berdiri. Berpegangan pada batang pohon saat merasa kepalanya pusing. hinata langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendengar seseorang berteriak.

"UWAAAA…!"

Byuur…

Diikuti dengan suara benda berat jatuh ke air.

"A-apa itu tadi?" Tanya Hinata sambil memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

"Oh… tadi? Hanya Naruto dan yang lain yang sedang berlatih." Jawab Kakashi enteng.

"E-eh… Naruto? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tenang saja, ia tak akan semudah itu mati." Jawab Kakashi sambil tetap membaca bukunya.

Sebutir keringat besar langsung muncul di dahi Hinata. 'Apa semua orang disini sudah gila ya?' Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Bo-boleh aku melihatnya?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Kakashi memandang Hinata selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian tersenyum.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kakashi.

"Te-terima kasih." Kata Hinata sambil membungkuk.

Dengan perlahan Hinata melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kakashi. Menuju arah suara teriakan yang lagi-lagi terdengar. Sambil berjalan, ia melepas jaket ungunya yang lembab. Menalinya di pinggang berharap akan segera kering. Sementara jaket orange yang Hinata yakini milik Naruto ia sampirkan dibahu. Hinata berjalan pelan sambil memandang sekeliling. Teringat bahwa ia tak akan bisa pulang. Hinata menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak menangis. Ia kemudian mendongak. Menatap langit biru cerah diantara kanopi pepohonan hijau yang rimbun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Hinata pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku terperangkap di dunia yang penuh ninja. Sementara aku kan tidak bisa ikut-ikutan menjadi ninja. Pegang pisau saja aku masih gemetaran."Gumam hinata bicara sendiri. Ia sempat membayangkan dirinya menjadi ninja. Mungkin sebelum ia bisa memegang kunai, ia sudah mati duluan. Hinata bergidik membayangkannya.

"Mana di dunia ini banyak orang jahat." Gumam Hinata lagi.

"Kalau terus berada di dunia ini, memangnya keberadaanku akan berguna?" Tanya Hinata entah pada siapa.

"Ah… lebih baik pikirkan itu nanti!" putus Hinata sambil terus berjalan.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata sudah sampai di sebuah tanah lapang. Di depannya ada sebuah sungai yang sepertinya dalam namun alirannya tak terlalu deras. Dan sebuah tebing di sisi lain sungai. Hinata mendongak untuk melihat setinggi apa tebing itu dan tersentak kaget saat melihat Sakura berjalan naik turun tebing dengan santai.

Perhatian! Ia berjalan, bukan memanjat!

"Keren…!" gumam Hinata dengan mata terbelalak.

'Apa grafitasi memang tak berlaku di dunia ini?' batin Hinata kagum.

Tak jauh dari Sakura, hinata bisa melihat Sasuke yang juga berjalan melawan grafitasi namun lebih pelan. Wajahnya terlihat berkosentrasi setiap ia melangkah.

"UWAAA!"

Byuur…

Hinata melonjak kaget saat sesuatu jatuh ke sungai tak jauh darinya. Beberapa saat kemudian dilihatnya Naruto muncul di permukaan sungai sambil menyemburkan air dari mulutnya seperti ikan paus. Lalu berenang menuju ketepian. Berbaring terlentang di pinggir sungai yang berumput sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Hinata langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"K-kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata sambil berjongkok di samping Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Naruto langsung bengkit duduk dan tersenyum lebar. Membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal. Wajah Hinata langsung meruna merah. Kata-kata Naruto sebelumnya kembali terngiang di kepala Hinata.

"A-aku ba-baik-baik sa-saja, Na-naruto-kun." Jawab hinata terbata-bata.

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu merah, apa kau demam?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh dahi Hinata.

'Kyaa… dia menyentuh wajahku!' teriak Hinata dalam hati.

'Tenang Hinata, tarik nafas! Jangan sampai kau pingsan lagi." Batin Hinata sambil buru-buru berdiri.

"A-aku b-baik-baik saja." Jawab hinata yang kini berdiri dan menunduk memandang Naruto yang masih duduk di tanah.

"Baguslah! Tadi aku kaget sekali waktu kau tiba-tiba pingsan!" kata Naruto sambil ikut berdiri.

"Ma-maaf." Kata Hinata pelan sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Hm m." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Yosh… aku harus kembali latihan!" teriak Naruto sambil melangkah pergi.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Na-naruto?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengikuti Naruto. Mereka menyebrangi sebuah jembatan dan menaiki undakan tanah menuju puncak tebing.

"Aku sedang berlatih berjalan di tebing. Kata Kakashi sensei ini bisa membuat kami lebih mahir mengontrol cakra. Sebelumnya kami sudah belajar memanjat pohon dengan cakra. Tapi kali ini lebih sulit." Jawab Naruto panjang lebar saat sampai di puncak tebing.

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Tebing ini tinggi sekali."Kata Hinata sambil mengintip ke bawah. Walaupun di bawah ada air, tapi kalau jatuh dari ketinggian seperti ini pasti sakit kan?

"Tenang saja, Hinata-chan. Aku pasti bi… UWAAA!" teriak Naruto saat mencoba melangkah secara vertical dan jatuh setelah dua kali melangkah.

Byuur…

Hinata berjengit pelan. buru-buru ia melihat ke bawah dan menghela nafas lega saat Naruto segera muncul di permukaan dan berlari naik ke atas tebing. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Hinata dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"K-kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata khawatir. Naruto mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya k-kau istirahat duku, Naruto." Kata Hinata lagi. Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku harus bisa. Sasuke-teme sudah bisa berjalan tanpa jatuh. Aku tak boleh kalah!" kata Naruto masih penuh semangat.

"Baiklah, kau pasti bisa Naruto. Konsentrasi!" kata Hinata berusaha menyemangati.

"Baik!" jawab Naruto sambil mulai melangkah. Tangan membentuk segel dan dengan penuh konsetnrasi ia mulai melangkah.

1…2…3…4… UWAA… byuur…

3…4…5…6… UWAA… byuur…

1…2… UWAA… byuur…

9…10…11…12…13… UWAA… byuur…

Hinata jadi agak kasihan melihat Naruto yang berulang kali terjatuh. Walaupun begitu Naruto terus saja mencoba. Membuat Hinata tersenyum kagum. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata mendapat ide. Kali berikutnya Naruto terjatuh, Hinata berjalan menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Na-naruto!" panggil Hinata.

"Uh… apa, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto di antara nafasnya yang terengah.

"M-mau kuberitahu sebuah cara?" Tanya hinata sambil menunduk menatap naruto yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Eh, cara?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Iya… coba kau buat satu kagebunshin!" perintah Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Walaupun tak mengerti, Naruto segera menyilanglan jarinya dan berkata 'Kagebunshin no jutsu!'. Setelah suara plop pelan, satu clone Naruto muncul di hadapan Hinata.

Hinata mengerjap mata sejenak. Masih belum percaya benar-benar ada 2 Naruto di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan ia menyentuh pipi Naruto yang baru saja muncul di hadapannya. Aneh sekali, benar-benar nyata!

"Ne… Hinata-chan! Selanjutnya apa?" Tanya salah satu Naruto.

"Ah… apa? Oh iya!" jawab Hinata sambil menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga clone Naruto yang ada di hadapannya.

"AH! TEN…" sebelum clone Naruto bisa berkata-kata, Hinata sudah menutup mulutnya.

"Sekarang tolong buat clone ini menghilang!" perintah Hinata pada Naruto yang asli.

"Eh… baiklah!" kata Naruto diikuto 'poff' pelan saat clone di hadapan Hinata menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"TENTU SAJA AKU SUKA RAMEN!" teriak Naruto tanpa sadar. Hinata tersenyum.

"Eh, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Ia merasa Hinata baru saja bertanya padanya.

"Itu adalah salah satu keistimewaan kagebunshin no jutsu. Ingatan dari clone yang kau buat secara otomatis akan terkirim ke dalam yang asli saat clone menghilang." Jelas Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Keistimewaan itu bisa berguna untuk latihan. Jadi, kalau kau berlatih menggunakan 5 clone selama satu hari, sama saja kau berlatih selama 5 hari." Jelas Hinata lagi dengan sabar.

Naruto merenung sesaat sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Waaah… jadi kalau aku berlatih dengan 100 clone sama saja aku berlatih selama 100 hari?" Tanya Naruto penuh semangat.

"Se-seratus?" kata Hinata dengan sebutir keringan besar di dahinya.

"Um… naruto! Sebaiknya kamu coba dengan 10 clone saja dulu, selain berjalan menggunakan cakra butuh control cakra yang sulit. Akan berbahaya kalau kau membuat sebanyak itu. Kau bisa kehabisan cakra." Kata Hinata.

"Begitu?" Tanya Naruto kecewa.

"Iya, cara ini juga bisa kau gunakan untuk belajar ninjutsu dan genjutsu. Tapi kau tidak bisa menggunakannya untuk berlatih fisik seperti taijutsu, kecuali kau hanya ingin menghafal gerakannya, selain itu yang akan kau terima hanya rasa lelahnya." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Oh…" jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Boleh aku coba sekarang?" Tanya naruto.

"tentu! Tapi maksimal hanya 10!" kata Hinata memperingati. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" teriak naruto keras.

Dalam sekejab saja, Hinata sudah di kelilingi 10 clone Naruto yang semuanya menatap Hinata dengan senyum lebar yang identik. Hinata mengerjapkan mata.

"Kya… boleh aku bawa pulang satu?" Tanya Hinata sambil refleks memeluk salah satu clone Naruto di hadapannya. Wajah clone itu langsung merah padam sebelum kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Ups… ma-maaf." Kata Hinata dengan wajah merona.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa Hinata-chan! Aku bisa buat lagi." Kata salah satu Naruto –yang asli- sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. Semburat merah terlihat mewarnai pipinya. Sementara clone Naruto yang lain hanya saling pandang dengan bingung.

"OK! AYO SEMUA! MULAI LATIHAN!" teriak Naruto mengkomandoi semua clonenya.

"YEAH!" jawab semua clone serentak dan mulai berkosentari berjalan menuruni tebing.

"Jangan lupa, konsentrasi, Naruto1" teriak Hinata menyemangati. Ia tersenyum.

'Mungkin aku bisa sedikit berguna.' Batin Hinata memandang semua clone Naruto.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu. Tanpa Hinata sadari, sesosok jonin berambut perak mengamati setiap gerak geriknya dengan seksama. Kakashi menatap tajam sosok Hinata dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

# # #

Hinata duduk di atas rerumputan pinggir sungai dengan santai. Ia melepas sepatunya yang memang lembab karena tenggelam dan memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air. Dengan riang ia bermain air dengan kakinya yang telanjang. Merasakan lembutnya aliran air membelai kulitnya. Ia bisa melihat beberapa ikan berwarna merah yang tak ia ketahui namanya berenang di antara bebatuan.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa dunia Naruto ini benar-benar indah. Tak ada polusi, macet, apalagi banjir -Hinata terkikik membayangkan Konoha terkena banjir- semuanya benar-benar masih alami. Ia menghela nafas.

Kalau ia benar-benar terperangkap di dunia ini, Hinata memutuskan akan berusaha semampunya untuk membantu walau mungkin tidak banyak. Setidaknya ia tahu hampir semua yang akan terjadi hingga perang dunia shinobi ke-4. Hinata menghela nafas lagi. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Hinata-san!" panggil seseorang membuat Hinata menoleh. Mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Wajahnya terlihat kusut karena berlatih seharian.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Ya, maaf! Ada apa? Kalian sudah selesai berlatih?" Tanya Hinata sambil mendongak menatap tebing. Sasuke dan para clone Naruto masih sibuk berlatih. Keduanya –Sasuke dan clone- saling menatap sebal dan berusaha keras melebihi satu sama lain.

"Kakashi sensei memparbolehkanku turun karena aku sudah menguasainya dengan baik. Lagipula tubuhku sudah lengket. Aku ingin mandi. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum. Helaian rambut pinknya yang panjang bergerak pelan saat tertiup angin. Membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Apalagi dengan sepasang mata berwarna hijau miliknya.

'Kenapa semua tokoh kartun selalu terlihat cantik sih?' Tanya Hinata dalam hati sedikit iri.

"Boleh?" Tanya Hinata ragu. Sakura mengangguk.

"Terima kasih." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan bersama Sakura menuju bagian sungai yang tertutup bebatuan besar. Keduanya segera menanggalkan baju dan masuk ke dalam air. Awalnya mereka berdua terlihat canggung namun setelah beberapa saat keduanya mulai akrab dan asyik mengobrol.

"Sakura-chan, kau pasti hebat sekali karena diperbolehkan berhenti sementara Naruto dan Uchiha-san masih harus berlatih." Kata Hinata sambil menggosok rambutnya dengan shampoo yang di bawa Sakura.

"Uh… tidak juga. Aku hanya lebih baik dalam pengendalian cakra." Kata Sakura sedikit malu.

"Benarkah? Kau pasti bisa jadi ninja medis yang hebat." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Mulai membentuk rencana. Sebaiknya ia juga membantu Sakura.

"Ninja medis?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Iya, ninja medis. Mereka adalah ninja yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan. Seperti dokter." Kata Hinata lagi. Membasuh rambutnya dengan air.

"Uh… aku hanya ingin jadi ninja hebat agar Sasuke-kun menyukaiku." Kata Sakura dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Menjadi ninja medis bukan berarti kau jadi ninja yang lemah, Sakura-chan. Salah satu kunoichi terhebat saja adalah seorang ninja medis." Kata Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya. Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau pernah dengar tentang Tsunade sang legendaris sannin? Beliau adalah seorang ninja medis yang bahkan bisa membunuh musuh hanya dengan satu jentikan jari." Kata hinata penuh semangat.

"Sehebat itukah?" Tanya Sakura berbinar-binar.

"Iya, dan bayangkan saja kau bisa mengobati Naruto dan Uchiha-san jika mereka terluka saat menjalankan misi." Kata Hinata lagi. Yang langsung membuat Sakura berkhayal tentang mengobati Sasuke yang terluka.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku pasti akan mengobatimu!" teriak Sakura penuh semangat. Hinata hanya tertawa pelan. berusaha tidak ambil pusing pada sakura yang sama sekali tak memperdulikan Naruto.

"Kau pasti bisa, Sakura-chan! Kau bisa belajar mulai dari sekarang. Suatu saat nanti maungkin kau bisa jadi murid Tsunade-sama." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Yeah, aku akan berusaha" kata Sakura.

'One mission, complete!' batin hinata sambil tersenyum.

# # #

Tak lama kemudian kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan Naruto Naruto sudah bisa berjalan tanpa terjatuh walaupun harus berkosentrasi penuh. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap para clone itu kesal sambil melakukan gerakan cepat seperti berlari, melompat dan salto.

Hinata membantu sakura membuat api unggun di tempat lapang tak jauh dari sungai. Saat matahari mulai tenggelam dan langit menjadi gelap, kakashi memerintahkan untuk memanggil Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berlatih Agar beristirahat dan makan malam. Keduanya turun dari atas tebing dengan muka kusut dan nafas terengah-engah. Setelah mencuci muka dan mengganti baju, Naruto dan sasuke bergabung bersama yang lainnya duduk mengelilingi api unggun. Mereka tak perlu repot-repot memasak karena sudah membawa bekal makanan, kecuali Hinata tentu saja.

Sakura membagi rotinya dengan Hinata sementara Naruto memakan ramen yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan air panasnya. Kakashi seperti biasa tengah asyik membaca novel pornonya sambil memakan bekal yang ia bawa. Membuat wajahnya tak terlihat walau sedang makan. Tak jauh darinya, Sasuke memakan rotinya dalam diam.

"Oh ya, Hinata-san! Bukankah kau tadi berniat pulang?" Tanya Sakura sambil perlahan memakan rotinya.

"Oh… itu… aku tak bisa menemukan jalan pulang." Kata Hinata sedikit menunduk.

"Memangnya dimana tempat asalmu?" Tanya sakura lagi. Membuat semuanya memandang Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah ada di daerah ini." Kata Hinata pelan.

"tenang saja, Hinata-chan. Nanti kau pasti bisa pulang." Kata Naruto menyemangati.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian suasana sunyi –jika pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Sakura tak dihitung- hingga mereka menghabiskan makan malam mereka.

"Hei… bagaimana kalau kuceritakan sebuah kisah seram?" kata Sakura setelah beberapa saat tak ada yang bicara.

"Kisah seram?" Tanya Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura diikuti ketiga ninja yang lain.

"Sa-sakura-chan." Protes Naruto yang paling anti dengan yang namanya hantu.

"Boleh, ceritakan saja, Sakura." Kata Kakashi dari balik bukunya. Membuat Naruto memucat semantara sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

"Yosh." Kata Sakura penuh semangat. Membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak. Dia bukan tipe gadis pemberani yang berani mendengarkan cerita seram di tengah-rengah hutan yang gelap. Walaupun begitu, Hinata diam saja.

"Kisah ini terjadi di Desa Konoha." Kata Sakura memulai ceritanya.

"Sa-sakura-chan." Protes Naruto putus asa.

"Malam itu, Hiroki, seorang pemuda yang bekerja di sebuah restoran terlambat pulang karena harus membersihkan dapur. Saat itu jalanan sudah sangat sepi. Hampir tak ada lagi orang yang berada di luar rumah. Ia pun bergegas agar segera sampai. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok wanita tengah duduk di bangku taman sendirian. –Naruto mulai berkeringat. Disampingnya, Hinata juga ikut-ikutan tegang. Ia jadi punya firasat buruk. Sedang Sakura melihat ekspresi Naruto jadi semakin semangat- walaupun agak ragu, akhirnya hiroki menghampiri wanita itu dan menanyakan mengapa larut malam ia masih diluar. Wanita itu menoleh. Dan…"

Naruto dan Hinata menelan ludah.

"BA!" teriak Sakura mengejutkan. Membuat naruto dan Hinata refleks saling berpelukan. Sakura tertawa geli.

"A-Apa mukanya berdarah-darah?" Tanya Naruto takut. Masih tak sadar tengah memeluk Hinata.

"Tidak! Wanita itu masih muda. Berambut hitam panjang dan bermata hijau. Ia berkata pada Hiroki bahwa kakinya terkilir dan tak bisa berjalan pulang. Karena kasihan, akhirnya Hiroki menawarkan diri untuk mengantar wanita itu. Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. hiroki pun menggendongnya di punggung."

Naruto terlihat menghela nafas lega. Ia kembali menatap Sakura dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Keduanya sama sekali tak sadar sudah berpelukan.

"Sambil berjalan mereka mengobrol dengan santai. Beberapa saat kemudian Hiroki bertanya apa rumah wanita itu masih jauh. Wanita itu menjawab sebentar lagi. Dan Hiroki pun kembali berjalan sambil diam." Sakura menatap sekeliling. Kilauan api dari api unggun membuat wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan.

"Setelah lama berjalan, Hiroki bertanya lagi. 'rumahmu ada dimana?' namun tak ada jawaban –Naruto dan Hinata kembali memucat- akhirnya Hiroki menoleh dan…"

"Kyaaaa…" teriak Sakura. Naruto dan Hinata berpelukan lagi.

"A-apa yang terjadi selanjutnya Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Hiroki berteriak saat melihat wanita yang ia gendong berubah menjai sesosok tengkorak yang kulitnya sudah mengelupas dan berdarah-darah."

"Kyaaa…" kali ini Giliran Hinata berteriak sambil memeluk Naruto lebih erat.

"Sa-Sakura-cahan, sudah hentikan." Kata Naruto memelas.

"Hi…hi..hi…" Sakura hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kalian tak sadar kalau sedang berpelukan ya?" Tanya Sakura di sela-sela tawanya. Naruto dan Hinata saling pandang selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian saling menjauh dengan muka merona.

"Bodoh!" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Diam, Teme!" teriak Naruto balik.

"Berisik Naruto!" kata Sakura sambil menjitak Naruto.

"Ah… Sakura-chan…" kata Naruto pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau gantian kau yang bercerita, Hinata-san." Kata Sakura selanjutnya.

"Me-memangnya kau sudah selesai bercerita?" Tanya Hinata masih agak gemetar.

"Hi..hi..hi.. maaf. Aku tadi hanya mengarang." Kata Sakura. Hinata menghela nafas lega. Jadi tadi Cuma bohongan. Hinata memang tak pernah dengar ada hantu di dunia Naruto.

"Uh… aku tak suka cerita seram." Kata Hinata.

"Ayolah, Hinata-san. Kau bilang kau suka membaca buku. Ceritakan satu dari tempat asalmu. Pasti menarik." Kata Sakura berusaha membujuk.

Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Mungkin aku bisa menceritakan satu kisah." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Yeah!" teriak Sakura senang.

"Hi-hinata-chan!" kata Naruto memelas.

"Tenang saja, ini bukan cerita horror kok." Kata Hinata menenangkan Naruto.

Kemudian semuanya diam. Menunggu Hinata bicara.

"Disuatu desa yang damai, hiduplah kakak adik yang saling menyayangi." Hinata memulai ceritanya.

"Apa mereka berdua adalah zombie?" Tanya sakura penuh semangat.

"Uh… bukan, Sakura-chan. Mereka berdua adalah manusia." Jawab Hinata sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa di dunia Naruto juga ada film zombie.

"Sang kakak adalah orang yang baik hati, pintar, dan sangat menyayangi sang adik."

"Apa sang kakak adalah penyihir?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Hinata menggeleng.

"Sedang sang Adik adalah anak yang ceria dan sangat menyayangi dan mengagumi sang kakak."

"Aha… aku tahu. Sang adik pasti adalah siluman." Kata Sakura lagi. Membuat Naruto berjengit kaget.

"Sakura, diamlah! Biarkan Hinata menyelesaikan ceritanya." Kata Kakashi yang walaupun tengah membaca ternyata juga mendengarkan cerita Hinata. Sakura langsung diam.

"Mereka berdua berasal dari keluarga terpandang yang sangat di hormati di desa itu. Di usia yang masih muda, sang kakak sudah berhasil menjadi prajurit pelindung desa yang hebat. Sedang sang adik masih duduk di bangku sekolah dan sangat mengagumi sang kakak."

Kali ini semuanya diam. Hinata melirik Sasuke yang terlihat tak nyaman dan mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja hingga suatu saat sang kakak mengetahui kenyataan yang menghancurkan hatinya."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Sang kakak mengetahiu bahwa keluarganya berencana untuk melakukan kudeta pada pemimpin desa yang adil dan bijaksana."

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap hinata sambil menerka apa yang akan di katakan Hinata.

"itu benar-benar bencana. Apa yang akan dilakukan sang kakak?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sang kakak menyadari jika rencana itu terjadi, akan terjadi pertumpahan darah yang mengakibatkan perang saudara."

Tanpa sadar semua orang kini menatap Hinata penuh perhatian. Hinata mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Akhirnya sang kakak mengambil keputusan yang sangat ekstrim."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menatap Hinata.

"Ia membantai seluruh anggota keluarganya." Kata Hinata sambil menatap Kakashi balik. Kata-kata itu sukses membuat semua orang tersentak kaget.

"Kecuali sang adik" lanjut Hinata.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar. Menatap tajam Hinata.

"Kau dengar aku, Uchiha-san…" kata Hinata ganti memandang Sasuke.

"Sang kakak rela mengorbankan seluruh keluarganya demi kedamaian desa." Lanjut Hinata seakan kenyataan itu sudah jelas.

"Itu… benar-benar…" Sakura tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat. Hinata mengela nafas dan berganti menatap api unggun di hadapannya.

"Walaupun sangat mencintai desanya. Sang kakak tak sanggup membunuh sang adik. Satu-satunya hal yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. Bahkan melebihi cintanya pada desa."

Kata-kata Hinata sukses membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan mematung sebelum Kakashi menyentuh lengannya dengan isyarat untuk menyuruhnya duduk.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Separti yang ku bilang, sang kakak membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya kecuali sang adik. Membiarkan sang adik percaya bahwa sang kakak adalah seorang penjahat. Ia mengatakan hal-hal yang sangat kejam pada sang adik tepat dihadapan mayat kedua orang tuanya. Berharap sang adik akan membencinya dan dendam padanya."

Kalaupun bisa, mata Sasuke semakin terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Begitu juga dengan ketiga ninja yang lain.

"Kenapa sang kakak tidak melaporkan hal itu pada pemimpin desa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Sang kakak tak ingin menodai kehormatan keluarganya dengan sebuah rencana pemberontakan. Ia lebih memilih seluruh keluarganya mati dengan kehormatan setia pada desa. Dan bukannya pemberontak."

"kenapa ia melakukan hal itu pada sang adik?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Sang kakak sangat menyayangi sang adik. Ia tak ingin sang adik juga mendapat hukuman atas pilihannya. Berharap sang adik akan bertahan hidup dengan rasa dendamnya pada sang kakak. Ia yakin itu akan membuat sang adik kuat. Hingga suatu saat sang adik akan menemuinya. Untuk membunuhnya."

Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata. Naruto dan Sakura hanya menganga. Hinata menunduk.

"Sang kakak berharap suatu saat sang adik akan membunuhnya dan menjadi pahlawan bagi desanya…"

"H-hal Se-seperti itu tak mungkin benar-benar terjadikan?" Tanya Sakura pelan. Semua orang diam.

"Akhirnya sang kakak pergi meninggalkan desa yang kini menganggapnya sebagai penjahat. Dan meninggalkan sang adik. Sendirian."

Selama beberapa saat suasana sunyi…

"Tahun-tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Sesuai harapan sang kakak, membalas dendam adalah satu-satunya tujuan hidup sang adik. Ia berlatih sangat keras dan menolak untuk berhubungan dengan siapapun. Hingga ia berhasil menjadi prajurit desa seperti sang kakak."

"Hal itu mewajibkanny auntuk bekerja sama dengan orang lain sebagai satu tim. Yang berarti adalah teman. Salah satu anggota tim sang adik adalah seseorang yang bodoh dan ceroboh. Sangat berbeda dengan sang adik seperti siang dan malam."

Tanpa sadar Kakashi dan Sasuke melirik kea rah naruto.

"Awalnya sang adik bekerja sama hanya untuk memudahkan tujuannya. Namun lama kelamaan sang adik berubah dan mulai menganggap si bodoh sebagai teman, rival, bahkan saudara. Membuatnya sedikit melupakan tentang balas dendam walaupun tetap berlatih keras."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Lega karena yakin itu bukan kisah tentang dirinya. Mana mungkin ia menganggap si dobe sebagai saudara.

Benarkah?

Sasuke mulai tak yakin.

"Walaupun keduanya sering bertengkar, namun mereka berdua saling memahami satu sama lain."

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa saling memahami?" potong Sasuke tak percaya sambil memandang Hinata. Hinata menghela nafas.

"Mungkin mereka tak bisa sepenuhnya saling memahami. Tapi si bodoh mengerti tentang perasaan sang adik… karena si bodoh juga seorang yatim piatu." Jawab Hinata membuat Sasuke tersentak dan kembali memandang Naruto.

"Mereka bekerja sama sangat baik sebagai tim hingga suatu hari seorang musuh datang menyerang desa."

"Musuh?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk.

"Musuh itu menyerang desa secara besar-besaran dan berhasil membunuh pemimpin desa dan memberi sebuah kutukan pada sang adik. Tahu bahwa ia 'spesial'"

"Kutukan?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"kutukan itu membuat sang adik kembali haus akan kekuatan dan diliputi oleh dendam. Ia merasa tak puas karena yakin bahwa ia tak akan bertambah kuat dengan tetap berdiam di desa. Jadi dia pergi dari desa dan bergabung dengan musuh."

"Ia berkhianat?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya. Satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa di maafkan oleh seorang ninja adalah penghianatan.

"Si bodoh berusaha mencegah sang adik hingga mereka berdua bertarung."

"Mereka berdua saling membunuh?" Tanya Naruto syok.

"tidak juga." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Sang adik yang menang meninggalkan si bodoh yang terluka dan tak sadarkan diri di perbatasan desa dan pergi."

Semua orang langsung diam.

Bertahun kemudian sang adik benar-benar menjadi kuat. Dia membunuh sang musuh yang menjadi gurunya dan pergi mencari sang kakak."

"Apa Akhirnya mereka bertemu?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Ya, kakak dan adik itu saling bertarung. Di akhir, sang kakak membiarkan sang adik membunuhnya."

Sasuke menatap hinata dalam-dalam.

"Ia… membiarkan sang adik… membunuhnya?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Ya, sang kakak bahkan tersenyum dan meminta maaf pada sang adik. Senang karena akhirnya bisa mati di tangan orang yang di sayanginya."

Semuanya kembali diam.

"Apa… si adik akan tahu kebenarannya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunduk.

"setelah pertarungan itu, ada orang lain yang memberitahu kebenarannya pada sang adik."

"Lalu… Apa yang ia lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Lalu? Si Adik bodoh yang menyebalkan itu justru ingin menghancurkan desa yang telah dilindungi sang kakak dengan seluruh hidupnya!" kata Hinata dengan nada tinggi.

"A-apa?" Tanya mereka semua bersamaan.

"Ya! Si Adik Bodoh yang menyebalkan itu sama sekali tak menghargai keputusan sang kakak dan menyalahkan semuanya pada desa. Yakin bahwa desanyalah yang merampas seluruh keluarganya!" kata Hinata berapi-api sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

"la-lalu?" Tanya Sakura dalam bisikan.

"Si bodoh yang sejak dulu tak perbah menyerah untuk membawa sang adik pulang menghadang langkah sang adik saat akan menyerang desanya." Jawab Hinata masih menatap Sasuke tajam. Ia jadi teringat dengan semua hal yang telah dilakukan Sasuke pada Naruto dan Sakura dalam komik. Ia benar-benar marah dan berharap setidaknya ia bisa memukul wajah pucat yang kini menatapnya tak percaya.

"mereka bertarung lagi?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

Hinata memalingkan muka dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha meredam emosinya.

"maaf, aku lupa kelanjutannya." Kata Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri dan berbalik.

"Aku mengantuk. Maaf! aku tidur duluan." Kata Hinata tanpa menoleh dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan keempat ninja yang masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

# # #

Hinata tidur di atas futon yang dipinjamkan Naruto padanya. Sementara Naruto tidur tak jauh darinya dengan hanya beralaskan selembar kain.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah. Berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman. Ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Dipandanginya hutan gelap yang ada di sekelilingnya. Hinata hanya pernah ikut kemah sekali dalam 15 tahun hidupnya. Itupun karena diwajibkan oleh sekolah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lagipula ia tidur di dalam tenda bersama dengan teman-temannya, dan bukannya tidur di tengah hutan sendirian seperti sekarang. Akhirnya Hinata menyerah. Ia duduk dan memandang sekeliling.

Sasuke dan sakura tidur agak jauh darinya. Sementara Kakashi terlihat tidur sambil ebrsandar di sebuah pohon. Api unggunnya sudah mati dan hanya menyisakan bara api yang menyala merah dalam kegelapan. Selain rembulan yang hanya bersinar separuh, tak ada lagi penerangan yang lainnya. Hinata menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang tidur dengan posisi berantakan. Epertinya ia terlihat kedinginan.

Dengan perlahan Hinata bangkit berdiri. Ia mengambil futon yang dipakainya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Saat sampai di samping Naruto. Hinata menunduk dan menyelimutkan kain tebal itu dengan lembut ke tubuh Naruto. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi bodoh naruto saat tidur. Ia mnegusap pelan pipi Naruto dan melangkah pergi.

Hinata berhenti di tepi sungai. Ia duduk di atas sebuah batu dan memandang air sungai yang mengalir. Ia dapat melihat refleksi langit yang penuh bintang di permukaan sungai. Hinata menghela nafas. Ia kembali memikirkan keputusannya untuk memberi tahu Sasuke tentang Itachi walau secara tak langsung. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seakan tahu bahwa itu kisah tentang dirinya walau tak ingin mempercayainya. Hinata menghela nafas lagi.

Selam beberapa saat, Hinata hanya diam. Tak melakukan apapun. Sebelum kemudian ia meraih dan membuka tas biru miliknya. Mengeluarkan begian-bagian HPnya yang telah ia lepas. Dengan cekatan, Hinata kembali memasang chasing dan batrei hpnya. Lalu berusaha menyalakannya. Berdoa agar Hp itu bisa menyala. Ia bersorak tanpa suara saat melihat layar hpnya menyala. Melakukan tarian singkat untuk merayakan hidupnya sang HP. Setelah itu hinata segera memeriksa semua fitur yang ada di dalamnya.

"Tidak ada sinyal –tentu saja-, tak bisa membuka internet –kau bodoh ya?-, selain itu sepertinya semua baik-baik saja." Gumam Hinata pada diri sendiri.

Dengan senangat ia memotret sekeliling lalu bernarsis ria dengan berbagai ekspresi. Memberi catatan untuk tak lupa meminta foto bersama naruto dan yang lainnya nanti. Dengan semangat membara Hinata membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi teman seklubnya saat memperlihatkan fotonya dengan naruto. Itu kalau bisa pulang. Hinata menghela nafas.

Setelah sadar tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi. Hinata kembali membuka hpnya dan menyalakan MP3. lagu Wind dari Akeboshi mengalun pelan menemani telinga Hinata.

Hinata berbaring di atas rerumputan dan memandang langit yang penuh bintang di atasnya.

_Don't try to life so wise_

_Don't cry cause youre so right_

_Don't dry with fakes or fear_

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

"Apa itu?" Tanya sebuah suara yang langsung membuat Hinata terduduk dengan kaget. Ia menoleh dan melihat Sasuke tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Walaupun baru bangun tidur, ia tetap terlihat sangat tampan.

"Maksudmu ini?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengangkat hpnya.

"Ya, benda yang mengeluarkan suara itu." Kata Sasuke. Ia sudah berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Namanya Handphone, hampir semua orang di tempatku memilikinya." Kata Hinata

"Handphone?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Iya, itu semacam alat komunikasi. Tapi sepertinya tak berfungsi di sini. Mau lihat?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengulurkan Hpnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata dan meraih Hp yang di ulurkan Hinata. Ia membolak-balikkan benda itu penasaran.

"Bagaimana menggunakannya?" Tanya Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja ia menekan salah satu keypad dan membuat layarnya langsung menyala. Secara refleks Sasuke menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

"Ah… hati-hati!" kata Hinata sambil mengambil Hpnya. Untung saja tidak jatuh ke air atau di atas batu. Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap Hp di genggaman hinata.

"Begini cara pakainya." Kata Hinata sambil menjelaskan penggunaan keypad. Sasuke yang jenius dalam sekejap saja langsung mengerti.

"Gambar apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat wallpaper Hinata yang bergambar Sasuke dan Naruto saling berhadapan dalam Naruto Shippuden.

"Oh… itu… bukan apa-apa." Kata Hinata gugup sambil mengambil Hpnya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Ah… aku lupa gak bawa charge." Pekik Hinata saat menyadari batrei Hpnya berkurang. Untung saja sebelumnya ia sudah full men-charge Hpnya. Dengan segera Hinata menon aktifkan Hpnya sampai ia benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Dan sepertinya itu adalah keputusan yang salah karena setelah Mp3nya mati, suasana langsung sunyi. Hinata dan Sasuke hanya diam karena memang tak ada hal yang perlu di bicarakan. Hinata mengganti posisi duduknya dengan canggung.

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa saat.

"Apanya yang benar?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

" Kisah yang kau ceritakan tadi." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap langsung Hinata. Membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Uh… maksudnya benar?" Tanya Hinata berusaha terdengar polos.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang kisah itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku membacanya dari sebuah buku." Kata Hinata jujur.

"Apa kau kenal dengan seseorang bernama Uchiha Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke mulai tak sabar. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Uchiha? Apa dia ke-keluargamu?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut. Sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan bohong padaku!" desis Sasuke tajam.

"Uchiha-san, aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu." Kata Hinata sambil memalingkan muka.

"Aku barusaja datang ke Konoha. Mana mungkin aku mengenal orang-orang disini." Kata Hinata berusaha membela diri.

"Tapi ceritamu…" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Adaapa dengan ceritaku?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Lupakan!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Hinata.

Keduanya diam lagi.

"Uchiha-san, kalau kau berada di posisi sang adik. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Memandang aliran sungai di depannya. Kepalanya sudah terasa mau pecah karena sejak tadi terus membayangkan bahwa Nii-sannya benar-benar orang yang baik. Dan melupakan bagaimana Itachi memperlakukannya saat hari pembantaian. Ia tak ingin terjebak pada bayangan semu. Tak ingin terjebak pada kenangan semu.

"Aku tak bisa memaafkan sang adik." Kata Hinata pelan. Membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia meonoleh menatap Hinata.

"Aku tak bisa memaafkan dia yang menghianati sahabatnya dan malah beralih menjadi musuh. Aku tak bisa memaafkan dia yang melukai hati sahabatnya, gurunya, dan semua orang yang peduli padanya." Lanjut Hinata dengan sedikit emosi.

"Tapi… kalau aku jadi dia… mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." Kata Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Aku tak akan bertahan jika mengalami hal yang sama seperti sang adik." Lanjut Hinata berusaha menjelaskan walau sambil menunduk. Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata dalam diam.

Keduanya diam lagi…

"Walau begitu… kalau aku mengetahui kebenarannya sejak awal, mungkin aku akan berusaha membawa kakakku kembali."kata Hinata mendongak dan membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Ya! Aku pasti akan berusaha membahagiakan kakakku walau cuma setitik. Aku ingin membalas semua pengorbanannya untukku." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Hinata.

Keduanya saling pandang selama beberapa saat.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke pendek sambil berpaling. Kembali menatap aliran sungai.

Tiga sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Hinata.

"Kau tahu Uchiha-san? Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum kesal.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke lagi. Hinata menepuk dahinya. Capek deh…

Keduanya diam lagi…

"Sasuke."kata Sasuke pelan.

"Eh?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan muka.

Hinata hanya memandang Sasuke selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mengerti.

"Namaku Tsubasa Hinata." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

To be Continue…

.

Yeah… maaf! chap ini tambah gaje saja! maaf juga Sepertinya chap ini agak mbulet. Chap ini kepanjangan tidak?

Maaf karena saya tidak bisa menulis ekspresi Sasuke sesuai yang kalian inginkan. Saya sudah berulang kali ngerombak ini chap. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika membuat kalian kecewa.

Walaupun begitu. Maukah menghargai kerja keras saya dengan memberi review? *smile*

Terima kasih.

REVIEW PLEASE…


	6. Chapter 6

hy... saya update... maaf ya lama!

terima kasih -banyaaaak- buat yang sudah review. saya benar-benar senang ada yang suka fic gaje ini -smile-. terima kasih buat :

Asakura Echo Yume-chan.

Ren-Mi3 NoVantA.

Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga.

Kuroi5.

Dwi93Jun Takahashi-chan.

Rurippe No Kimi.

NaHi's Lover.

Asuna Hikari-chan.

Harukaze Chiharu.

Naomi Arai.

Naru-suka-lemon-kun.

NHL-chan.

Ritsuki Ichinomiya.

Lovely Orihime.

terima kasih atas reviewnya yang menyenangkan. dan balasan buat :

UchiHyuuandriana : terima kasih. um... akan saya usahakan. jujur saja, saya gak bisa buat fic romance *smile*. terutama yang cinta segitiga, segiempat dkk. semua fic saya -yang romance sekalipun- gak pernah buat cinta segitiga dkk. sebagai masalah utama. saya lebih suka adventure sih *smile* maaf ya lama. moga suka chap ini.

Fuyui-chan : Uh... akan saya pikirkan. tenang saja. saya gak akan buat romance kok disini. walau akan saya sisipin dikit-dikit. tapi hal itu gak akan jadi masalah utama. terima kasih! eh *menganga* k-kurang panjang? maaf! itu sudah limit saya. chap ini lebih pendek jadi mohon maaf.

Kazuki : terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview fic ini walaupun sedang sibuk *smile* moga suka chap ini...

Lavender Indigo-chan : terima kasih, padahal fic ini gaje banget. moga suka chap ini.

Hasugay-chan : Um... maaf! saya tidak akan menjadikan Hinata sebagai ninja di fic ini. karena menurut saya, segala hal tentang cakra itu tidak ada di dunia nyata. jadi hanya orang" dari dunia naruto yang mempunyainya. jadi akan aneh menurut saya kalau Hinata bisa jurus ninja -Coba jelasin gimana ngerasain cakra? api dalam tubuh kita?- jadi saya mohon maaf. soal Hinata punya Byakugan atau tidak, akan saya pikirkan dulu *smile* moga suka chap ini.

Black Angel : terima kasih! maaf lama, moga suka chap ini.

Matsumoto Rika : terima kasih *smile* senang sekali dengar pendapatnya. jadi sedikit lega. mohon pendapatnya untuk chap ini ya. moga suka.

Tralala trululu : maaf ya lama. ini saya update. moga suka.

Sieg harts Sang penjaga waktu : Eh... sakura kenapa? maaf ya lama. moga suka chap ini.

Shaniechan : terima kasih! um... akan saya usahakan. tapi saya gak janji. maaf! moga suka chap ini.

Aam tempe :iya... ini akan jadi NaruHina kok. walau romance bukan yang utama. moga suka chap ini.

terima kasih atas semua reviewnya. um... chap ini lebih pendek dari chap kemarin. dan mungkin akan tetap gaje *he3* semoga suka chap ini.

selamat membaca!

Umur Hinata disini adalah 15 tahun atau bayangin saja Hinata di Naruto Shippuden. Sementara umur Naruto dan yang lain 12 tahun. Settingnya setelah misi di Negara Nami.

Warning : Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo bertaburan. Don't like Don't read!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Tsubasa Hinata di sini adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dan posisi Hinata di dunia Naruto akan di gantikan oleh Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hinata OOC!

.

Chapter 6

Ingatkan aku bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang jenius!

.

Siang itu Hinata duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sambil memandang Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang masih berlatih berjalan di tebing. Mereka semua terlihat lebih mahir dibanding kemarin. Terutama Naruto yang sejak tadi berhasil berjalan tanpa sekalipun terjatuh.

Hinata tersenyum. Senang bisa membuat Naruto lebih kuat.

Hinata mengusap matanya yang terlihat memerah karena kurang tidur. Kepalanya juga terasa pusing. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon di belakangnya dan memejamkan mata. Berusaha tidur walaupun sejak pagi usahanya sia-sia.

Ya. Semalaman tadi Hinata sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Bahkan setelah ia merasa sedikit lega setelah bicara dengan Sasuke. Matanya sama sekali tak mau terpejam. Hinata menghela nafas dan bangkit berdiri. Ia langsung berpegangan pada batang pohon saat ia terhuyung. Dipegangnya dahinya yang berkedut menyakitkan. Great! Semoga saya penyakit darah rendahnya tak kambuh di dunia asing ini.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata berjalan ke arah sungai dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air sungai yang jernih. Ia memejamkan mata saat merasakan angin membelai wajahnya yang basah. Memberikan sensasi dingin yang sedikit bisa mengurangi sakit kepalanya. Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri sungai untuk mencari udara segar. Memetik beberapa bunga liar yang tak pernah dilihatnya lalu kembali kembali ke bawah pohon tempat ia duduk sebelumnya. Sambil menghirup harumnya bunga-bunga yang dipetiknya, ia memperhatikan ketiga ninja yang masih dengan ajaibnya melawan teori grafitasi dan berjalan hilir mudik di sisi samping tebing. Rasanya seperti melihat tivi layar datar yang sangaaat lebar.

Hinata tersenyum. Dan tertawa pelan saat melihat salah satu clone Naruto –atau yang asli?- kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh ke sungai namun di saat akhir berhasil berpegangan pada bahu salah satu Naruto yang lain. Yang sukses membuyarkan konsentrasi clone Naruto tersebut dan membuatnya ikutan terjatuh. Sebelum kemudian juga berpegangan pada clone yang lain. Begitu seterusnya hingga para clone itu berentengan seperti tangga atau lebih mirip sate manusia.

Tak berapa lama kemudian para clone itu terjatuh saat Naruto yang berada paling atas tak kuat lagi berpegangan. Semuanya terjatuh dengan bunyi 'jebur..jebur..jebur' dan 'poff..poff..poff' saat semua clone itu menghilang dalam asap. Hanya meninggalkan satu Naruto yang asli basah kuyup di tengah-tengah sungai.

Hinata dapat mendengar Sasuke yang mengejek Naruto 'Bodoh' sebelum kemudian di balas teriakan Naruto yang tidak terima. Naruto berenang ke sisi tebing dan langsung berlari secara vertical dari bawah ke arah Sasuke yang tersenyum mengejek. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah berkelahi sambil berdiri vertikal di tebing.

Hinata tertawa lagi, benar-benar dunia yang indah ya…

Yah… jika si ular mesum, missing nin berjubah aneh, si tua licik Konoha dan si Uchiha tua gila yang terobsesi dengan rencana bulan tidak dihitung.

# # #

Sore harinya, Hinata dan Sakura kembali menyiapkan api unggun bersama-sama. Dan memanggil Naruto dan Sasuke saat matahari mulai tenggelam.

Malam itu mereka tidak lagi bercerita tentang kisah seram ataupun kisah memilukan lainnya. Walaupun mereka semua memaksa Hinata untuk melanjutkan kisah adik bodoh yang sebelumnya ia ceritakan.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa kelanjutannya." Kata Hinata sambil bermain dengan sebatang ilalang yang berusaha ia bentuk menjadi bintang. Berharap tak ada yang sadar dengan kebohongannya.

Hei.. ia tak berbohong. Memang mangascan terbaru belum menceritakan tentang hal itu kok…

"Bagaimana kau bisa lupa kalau kemarin kau bisa bercerita dengan lancar?" Tanya Kakashi dari balik buku orangenya. Walaupun berlagak membaca, Hinata tahu si mata satu itu sama sekali tak membaca. Hinata mengerang pelan.

"Baiklah… akan kucoba." Kata Hinata menyerah kalah.

"Jadi apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada si adik dan si bodoh?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Naruto dan Sasuke pun memndang Hinata penuh perhatian.

"Well… mereka berdua bertarung dan…" Hinata menggantung kalimanya.

'Mereka berdua mati bersama?' tanya Hinata dalam hati. Tidak… itu terlalu kejam.

'Si adik mati dan Si bodoh berhasil menjadi pemimpin desa?' tidak… itu malah lebih kejam.

"Um… si Bodoh berhasil menyadarkan Si adik dan membawanya kembali ke desa?" kata –tanya- Hinata sambil memandang Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kakashi tak percaya.

"Ya. Mereka berdua kembali bersahabat dan berjuang bersama melawan musuh baru yang berusaha menyerang desanya." Kata Hinata penuh keyakinan. Ia tersenyum pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Dan mereka berdua bersahabat selama-lamanya. Tamat." Kata Hinata mengahiri kisahnya dan tersenyum semakin lebar. 'Semoga saja akhirnya benar-benar begitu.' Batin Hinata walau sama sekali tidak yakin.

"Wah... akhir yang menyenangkan." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Naruto mengangguk senang. Bahkan Sasuke sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya mendengar akhir kisah Hinata.

"Aku senang kalian menyukai kisahnya," kata Hinata senang.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku menceritakan satu kisah seram lagi?" Tanya Sakura penuh semangat. Hinata dan Naruto memucat.

"Ah… bagaimana kalau kita main kartu saja, Sakura-chan?" kata Hinata sambil mengeluarkan sekotak kartu dari tas birunya. berusaha mengalihkan Sakura.

"Ya. Kita main kartu saja." Kata Naruto sambil mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Baiklah." Kata Sakura menyerah dan ikut duduk di samping Hinata yang mengocok kartu.

"Yang kalah wajahnya akan di coret dengan arang, setuju?" kata Hinata penuh semangat.

"Setuju!" kata Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Kau tak ikut main, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Sasuke menatap mereka selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian memalingkan muka.

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai bermain bersama Naruto dan Sakura.

# # #

Hinata berguling gelisah dalam tidunya. Wajahnya terlihat penuh keringat walaupun matanya terpejam. Padahal ia belum lama tertidur. Itupun karena Sakit kepala yang sudah tak dapat ia tahan lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata terbangun dengan Nafas terengah-engah. Ia baru saja bermimpi buruk.

Mata violet pucatnya bergerak cepat ke kanan dan kekiri. Menatap sekelilingnya yang gelap. Awan tebal telah menutupi sang rembulan. Membuat hutan di sekeliling Hinata terlihat gelap dan menyeramkan. Hinata menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. Berusaha menahan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tak berani menggerakkan tubuhnya barang seujung jari. Takut akan ada sesuatu yang akan datang padanya.

Hinata berjengit pelan saat mendengar suara lolongan hewan yang belum pernah didengarnya. Suara burung hantu dan hewan malam lainnya membuat hinata semakin ketakutan. Apalagi sakit kepalanya kini terasa semakin menyakitkan. Ia memejamkan mata erat-erat. Berdoa semoga pagi segera datang walaupun mungkin sekarang masih tengah malam. Saat itulah Hinata merindukan kamarnya yang hangat dan ranjangnya yang nyaman. Tempat yang mungkin tak akan mungkin Hinata temui lagi.

Detik-detik berlalu dengan sangat lambat. Hinata masih tak berani menggerakkan tubuhnya, hingga ia mendengar sesuatu bergerak tak jauh darinya. Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah suara itu berasal. Mendapati sosok Naruto yang dengan nyamannya berguling ke samping. Membuat wajah yang berhias goresan itu menghadap ke arah Hinata.

Baru saat itulah Hinata berani menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia bergelung memeluk tubuhnya seperti bola. Berusaha menghilangkan ketakutannya namun sama sekali tak berhasil. Ia mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

'Bagaimana kalau di dunia ini ada hantu?'

'Bagaimana kalu ada ular atau hewan berbisa lainnya?'

'Bagaimana kalau ada pembunuh gila yang berkeliaran di sekelilingnya?'

Hinata memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat. Kembali bertanya-tanya kenapa pagi tak juga datang. Atau paling tidak kenapa ia tak juga tertidur.

Saat ketakutannya kembali memuncak, hinata lagi-lagi melihat Naruto berguling dalam tidurnya. Kali ini ia terlentang. Sama sekali tak peduli dengan sekelilinya. Melihat itu, keberanian Hinata sedikit terkumpul.

Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap sekeliling yang gelap. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menarik futonnya. Lalu berjalan cepat –hampir berlari- ke arah Naruto yang masih tertidur.

"Na-naruto!" Panggil Hinata hampir tampa suara. Ia menggoyangkan bahu Naruto sambil menatap sekeliling dengan takut. Naruto hanya berguling dan kembali tidur.

"Na-naruto!" panggil hinata semakin ketakutan. Ia menggoyang bahu Naruto semakin keras hingga Naruto sedikit membuka matanya.

"Hm… ..nata-chan…. Da..pa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengucek matanya.

"B-bolehkah A-aku tidur di sampingmu?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto memandang Hinata setengah sadar selama beberapa saat. Tak mengerti.

"K-Kumohon!" pinta Hinata semakin ketakutan. Takut naruto menolak permohonannya.

"…ntu!" jawab Naruto sambil sedikit bergeser ke samping. Membuat Hinata menghela nafas lega. Ia buru-buru menata futonnya di samping Naruto.

Tanpa peduli futonnya belum rapi, hinata segera berbaring dan merasa sedikit tenang. Entah mengapa hutan yang sebelumnya terasa menyeramkan kini terasa lebih hangat.

Hinata menoleh ke samping dan melihat Naruto yang kini sudah kembali tertidur lelap dengan mulut terbuka. Wajahnya masih sedikit kotor dengan coretan arang. Hasil kekalahannya bermain kartu semalam.

Hinata tersenyum dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. Merasakan hangatnya Kulit Naruto menyebar di sekujur tubuhnya. Membuat hinata merasa aman dan nyaman. Bahkan hangatnya kamar tidurnya tak pernah senyaman ini.

Hinata menggenggam ujung baju Naruto lalu memejamkan mata. Mendengarkan hembusan nafas dan detak jantung naruto yang teratur.

Tak berapa lama, Hinata sudah tertidur lelap dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

# # #

Esok paginya Hinata terbangun oleh suara burung yang berkicau di dekat telinganya. ia berguling dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke samping. berusaha menahan hawa dingin pagi hari yang menyusup menembus selimutnya yang tipis. Hinata meringkuk semakin dalam saat merasakan hangat yang dipancarkan sosok di sampingnya. tubuh Hinata membeku sejenak. Sosok?

Dengan perlahan, Hinata membuka kelopak matanya yang masih berat. Ia menguceknya, berusaha membuat kelopak mata yang serasa di lem itu terbuka. Hal pertama yang dilihat Hinata adalah orange. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat. Sebelum sadar bagaimana posisi tubuhnya sekarang.

Hinata tengah meringkuk seperti bola tepat di samping sosok yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto. Kepala Hinata yang menunduk itu berada tepat di depan dada dan di bawah lengan Naruto. Hinata sendiri tengah memeluk lengan Naruto seperti guling. sementara Naruto yang masih tidur dengan posisi tubuh menyamping menghadap Hinata, meletakkan tangan satunya di atas kepala Hinata yang berada di bawah dagunya.

Hinata membeku selama beberapa saat. masih belum yakin ini nyata atau hanya khayalan tingkat ingginya semata. tapi rasa hangat dan nyaman yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya membuat Hinata sama sekali tak ingin beranjak dari posisinya. Hinata kembali memejamkan mata dan merigkuk lebih erat. yakin ia hanya tengah bermimpi indah. Hingga ia mendengar suara detak jantung yang semalaman telah menjadi lullaby untuknya.

segera saja Hinata bangun dan bangkit berdiri. menunduk menatap sosok Naruto yang kini berguling ke samping. tangannya terlentang memeluk ruang kosong yang sebelumnya di tempati Hinata. wajah Hinata langsung merah padam. Jika sekarang ia benar-benar di dunia kartun, mungkin kini kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan asap.

Hinata berjongkok dan memegang kepalanya dengan dua tangan.

'Mama... aku tidur semalaman dengan seorang cowok!' batin Hinata Histeris.

###

Hinata duduk mematung di atas sebuah batu besar di tepi sungai. Memandangi sosok Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap dengan posisi berantakan. Anggota tim 7 yang lain pun juga masih terlelap dalam alam mimpi. Bahkan Kakashi-sensei yang tidur sambil duduk.

'Apa lehernya tidak sakit?' batin Hinata penasaran.

Wajah Hinata masih sedikit memerah jika mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan image ia tidur dengan tokoh komik idolanya. Walau nggak ngapa-ngapain sih.

Hinata mendongak, menatap langit yang mulai terlihat terang. Matahari sudah mulai mengintip di sela-sela awan. Ia memandang jam di tangannya. Jam 5.

Kruyuk…

Suara perut Hinata yang kelaparan terdengar nyaring di pagi itu. Wajah Hinata merona. Ia memandang sekeliling dan bersyukur semuanya masih tidur.

"Uh… aku lapar…" gumam Hinata sambil memegang perutnya.

Kruyuk… suara itu terdengar lagi.

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan bolak-balik. Lalu memandang tim 7 yang masih tertidur. Ia tidak mungkin membangunkan mereka hanya untuk meminta makanan. Malu. Lebih baik bertahan sebentar lagi.

Kruyuk…

Hinata memandang matahari yang sudah setengah terbit. Suasana di sekelilingnya mulai terlihat terang. Ia memandang hutan dibelakangnya. Dan sebuah bohlam lampu muncul di atas kepala Hinata.

"Ah… aku cari buah di hutan saja." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Memuji kepintarannya.

Dengan semangat ia berjalan menyusuri sungai dan memandang sekeliling. Ia berlari dengan semangat ke arah semak-semak yang penuh buah-buah kecil berwarna merah.

"Wah… ini ya, yang namanya arbei hutan?" Tanya Hinata semangat sambil memetik sebuah. Ia memandangnya dengan seksama dan mengendusnya.

"Bisa dimakan tidak ya?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Jangan jangan ini hanya arbei beracun. Ada yang beracun kan?

Hinata membuang buah kecil menggoda itu dan kembali berjalan memasuki hutan. Memutuskan akan mencari buah yang dikenalnya. Apel misalnya.

Ia terus berjalan namun tak menemukan satupun pohon buah. Semuanya hanya pohon rindang dengan daun hijau lebat dan cabang yang kokoh. Hinata memegang perutnya yang bersuara lagi.

"Kenapa tidak ada buah sih? Bukankah seharusnya hutan itu penuh dengan buah-buahan?" Tanya Hinata. Ia memang tak pernah pergi ke hutan belantara sungguhan. Paling hanya hutan wisata atau kebun buah. Setidaknya pasti ada pohon jambu atau mangga. Ya kan?

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa saat dan sama sekali tak menemukan makanan –ada jamur sih, tapi memangnya bisa dimakan mentah?- akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali. Mengingat sekarang matahari sudah mulai tinggi. Naruto dkk. Pasti sudah bangun. Hinata berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat memandang sekeliling.

"Tadi aku lewat jalan mana?"

# # #

Hinata berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan di sela-sela pepohonan. Memandang sekeliling, namun yang ia lihat hanya pemandangan yang sama. Pohon dan semak. Ia mulai panic. Ia berlari ke arah manapun yang ia yakini benar. Ia baru saja menyadari kebodohannya. Ia tersesat. Di tengah hutan.

'Lain kali aku harus ingat bahwa aku bukan orang yang jenius' rutuk Hinata dalam hati. Baru saja sadar idenya benar-benar bodoh.

Hinata berusaha mengingat-ingat jalan mana yang sebelumnya ia lalui. Namun percuma, semuanya terlihat sama. Ia mulai berlari. Setidaknya ia merasa harus terus bergerak. Berusaha. Daripada harus diam menunggu bantuan. Belajar dari pengalaman, belum tentu ada yang menyadari ia menghilang. Ia bukan orang penting yang selalu diingat orang.

Ia terus saja berlari, tak menyadari ada sebatang kayu di tengah jalan. Ia tersandung dan dengan sukses mencium tenah berumput di bawahnya dengan bunyi 'bruk' pelan.

Hinata mengaduh. Ia berusaha bangkit namun usahanya terhenti saat merasakan kakinya berdenyut nyeri. Ia buru-buru memeriksa kakinya dan menghela nafas lega karena tak ada luka berdarah yang terlihat. Mungkin hanya terkilir sedikit. Setelah berusaha berdiri dengan berpegangan dengan batang pohon. Ia kembali berjalan sambil tertatih-tatih.

"Aku harus menemukan sungai." Kata Hinata tanpa menyerah. Ia masih bersyukur, setidaknya ini masih siang. Membayangkan keadaan hutan seperti tadi malam sudah cukup membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Suara ranting patah dibelakangnya membuat Hinata menoleh.

"Naruto!" panggil hinata penuh harapan. Senyumnya memudar saat melihat dihadapannya hanya ada pemandangan hutan yang kosong.

"Grrr…" terdengar suara geraman yang membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri. Wajahnya memucat.

D-di dunia Naruto g-gak bakalan ada h-harimau kan?

Hinata melangkah mundur. Dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, ia memandang sekeliling.

"Kresek… kresek…"

Semak-semak lebat di hadapan Hinata bergerak-gerak. Dan perlahan muncullah sesosok anjing dengan mata berwarna hitam. Tak seperti anjing yang biasa di lihatnya, binatang itu memiliki moncong yang lebih panjang. Dengan gigi-gigi taring diantara mulutnya yang terus meneteskan air liur. Tubuhnya lebih besar dan langsing jika disamakan dengan anjing. Tubuh Hinata mulai bergetar saat menyadari hewan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Srigala.

Hinata melangkah mundur dengan perlahan. Srigala di hadapannya ikut bergerak. Menatap Hinata tajam , mengikuti setiap gerakan Hinata. Jumlah mereka sekitar 5 ekor. Dan jarak di antara mereka hanya sekitar 10m.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Hinata langsung berlari. Tak peduli dengan kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri setiap ia menggerakkannya. Ia berlari menembus semak dan lebatnya pepohonan secepat yang ia bisa. Tak peduli lagi dengan arah yang benar. Yang paling penting ia harus terus berlari. Para srigala itu mengejar cepat di belakang Hinata.

Saat berusaha melompati semak-semak kecil, Hinata tak menyadari tanah di hadapannya menurun. Ia langsung terjatuh berguling-guling menuruni jurang kecil tersebut.

"Kyaaa…" teriak Hinata saat beberapa ranting pohon yang tajam menggores tubuhnya saat berguling. Hingga tubuhnya berhenti di tanah yang mulai datar lagi.

"Ukh…" erang Hinata. Seluruh tubuhnya kini terasa sakit. Dengan seluruh tubuh yang bergetar, ia berusaha berdiri namun gagal. Kakinya benar-benar terasa sakit sekarang. Ia hanya bisa merangkak mundur saat srigala itu mulai mendekatinya. Hinata menoleh kebelakang saat punggungnya menabrak batang pohon yang besar. Ia terjebak.

Hinata kembali memandang srigala yang berlari ke arahnya. Mereka semakin mendekat.

'Sudah berakhir. Aku memang tak berguna, padahal aku belum membantu apa-apa.' Batin Hinata putus asa.

Merasa tak ada harapan lagi, Hinata memejamkan mata.

Krosak krosak… graw…. Bruk…

Tubuh Hinata terdorong ke belakang hingga membentur pohon saat merasakan sesuatu menerjangnya. Ia bias merasakan gigi-gigi taring tajam itu menyentuh lehernya. Menindih Hinata dengan tubuhnya yang berbulu. Hinata diam tak bergerak.

"Hinata-chan!" teriak sebuah suara memecah keramaian suara srigala. Sekelebat orange langsung berlari ke arah Hinata.

Hinata masih diam. Menunggu rasa sakit yang ternyata tak juga datang.

"Hinata-chan! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya suara yang sangat dikenal Hinata. Beban berat di atas tubuhnya menghilang. Seseorang menyangga tubuh Hinata dan menyandarkannya pada sesuatu yang hangat.

Perlahan sepasang mata violet pucat Hinata terbuka. Mendapati sosok Naruto yang memandangnya penuh khawatir. Ia menepuk pipi Hinata pelan.

"Naruto?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya. Ia memandang sekeliling dan srigala yang tadi menyerangnya tergolek tak bergerak tak jauh darinya. Beberapa shuriken terlihat menencap di lehernya yang berbulu. Membuat darah berwarna merah menggenangi tanah.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"N-naruto…! Kupikir aku akan mati…" kata Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Ia memeluk Naruto erat. Masih tak percaya ia masih hidup.

"Hinata-san!" teriak Sakura yang baru datang dan langsung berlari ke arah Hinata.

Kakashi dan Sasuke ikut berlari ke arah Hinata yang masih memeluk Naruto setelah berhasil mengusir gerombolan srigala yang menyerang Hinata. Hinata sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mereka semua.

"kenapa kau pergi?" Tanya Kakashi

"A-aku hanya berjalan jalan sebentar. Tapi aku tersesat." Kata Hinata pelan.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati, Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto sambil berusaha membersihkan rambut Hinata yang awut-awutan penuh daun dan ranting pohon.

"M-maaf." Kata Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Kita akan langsung kembali ke desa." Kata Kakashi sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah membantu Hinata berdiri. Namun gagal saat Hinata ambruk di pelukan Naruto sambil mengernyit kesakitan.

"Biarkan ia duduk dulu, Naruto." Kata Kakashi sambil mendekat dan berjongkok di hadapan Hinata. Dengan perlahan ia melepas sepatu kets biru yang dikenakan Hinata dari kakinya. Menampakkan pergelangan kaki kanan Hinata yang membiru.

"Auw…" rintih Hinata saat Kakashi menyentuh kakinya.

"Bagaimana, Kakashi sensei?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegangi bahu Hinata.

"Tidak apa, ia hanya terkilir." Kata Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan kotak obat dari kantongnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengoleskan obat semacam salep di kaki Hinata kemudian membalutnya dengan perban berwarna putih. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya melihat sambil ikut berjongkok di samping Hinata.

" untuk sementara ini sudah cukup. Setelah sampai di desa kita bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit." Kata Kakashi memasukkan peralatannya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan kalian semua." Kata Hinata sambil menunduk dan berusaha berdiri.

"kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menatap Hinata.

Hinata berusaha melangkah namun langsung terhenti saat merasakan nyeri di kakinya.

"Kurasa tidak." Kata Kakashi sambil menatap kaki Hinata yang terlihat bergetar. Kalau bukan karena di pegangi oleh Naruto. Mungkin gadis itu sudah tersungkur di tanah.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Hinata lagi.

"Tak apa." kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kita harus kembali kedesa sebelum hari gelap." Kata Kakashi sambil menatap matahari yang mulai tinggi.

"Aku akan menggendongnya." Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat Hinata di punggungnya.

"E-eeh… aku kan berat!" kata Hinata panic. Ia berpegangan pada bahu Naruto yang terlihat kecil.

"Tidak seberat itu kok, lagipula ini bisa dijadikan latihan." Kata Naruto sambil menoleh dan tersenyum lebar pada Hinata di punggungnya.

Wajah Hinata langsung merona merah. Dengan agak ragu ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Naruto.

"terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata pelan.

"Ya, sama-sama." Jawab naruto.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang." Perintah Kakashi sebelum meloncat di atas pohon.

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto dan yang lain mengikuti Kakashi melompat dan berlari.

Hinata mengubur wajahnya di leher Naruto dan menghirup Nafas dalam-dalam. Menikmati harum tubuh Naruto yang seperti jeruk dan sinar matahari. Ia memejamkan mata saat Naruto mulai melompati pohon dengan kecepatan tinggi. Merasakan angin membelai wajahnya dan meniup rambut hitamnya yang panjang. Rasanya seperti tengah bermain ayunan. Hanya saja terasa lebih hangat.

"Terima kasih." Kata Hinata pelan.

"Hah... untuk apa?" terdengar suara Naruto bertanya tak mengerti.

"Kau menyelamatkanku lagi." Kata Hinata. Ia bisa merasakan Naruto mengangguk. Dan mungkin sekarang ia tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Terima kasih.

# # #

Tim 7 berhasil sampai di desa dengan selamat saat matahari sudah mulai condong di arah barat. Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Izumo dan Kotetsu, mereka langsung memasuki desa Konoha.

"Aku harus melapor pada Hokage-sama. Kalian tolong antar Hinata ke rumah sakit." Kata Kakashi. Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Baik. Sampai besok di tempat biasa jam 8. jaa!" kata Kakashi sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Ah… paling-paling besok ia akan telat lagi." Gerutu Naruto sambil berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan disampingnya. Sementara Hinata terlihat tengah tertidur di bahu Naruto.

# # #

"Bagaimana latihan kalian, Kakashi?" Tanya Sandaime Hokage saat Kakashi melapor di hadapannya.

"Semua berjalan dengan lancar, Hokage sama." Jawab kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Sandaime menatap Kakashi selama beberapa saat.

"Ada yang ingin kau laporkan, Kakashi?" Tanya Sandaime sambil menghirup pipa rokoknya.

"Ini mengenai Tsubasa Hinata, Hokage-sama." Kata Kakashi tanpa tersenyum.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya sang Hokage.

"Ia menceritakan sebuah kisah yang aneh." Jawab Kakashi.

"Kisah?" Tanya Sandaime tak mengerti.

"Ya, kisah tentang seorang kakak yang membantai seluruh keluarganya kecuali sang adik." Kata Kakashi sambil menatap sang Hokage.

"Ia tahu tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha?" Tanya Sandaime terlihat terkejut. Bukankah gadis itu baru datang beberapa hari yang lalu?

"Ia tidak menyebutkan nama-nama secara spesifik. Ia hanya memanggil dengan sebutan Si kakak, adik, dan si bodoh." Kata Kakashi

"Si bodoh? Maksudnya Naruto?" Tanya Sandaime tak mengerti. Kenapa Naruto dibawa dalam kisah ini?

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi ia menggambarkan sang kakak sebagai orang yang baik." Kata Kakashi lagi.

"Baik?" Tanya Sandaime pelan.

"Ia membantai keluarganya karena tahu mereka akan melakukan kudeta," kata Kakashi sambil menatap sang Hokage.

Sandaime langsung membeku. Gadis itu tahu?

Kakashi menatap sang hokage sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apalagi yang ia ceritakan?" Tanya Sang Hokage terdengar serius.

"Selain hal tadi, ia juga menceritakan bahwa sang adik akan meninggalkan desa." Jawab kakashi.

Samdaime terdiam sesaat sambil menatap Kakashi lekat-lekat.

"Ceritakan dengan detail kisah yang diceritakan gadis itu." Perintah Hokage serius.

# # #

"Nah… Tsubasa-san, kaki anda akan baik-baik saja setelah beristirahat dan meminum obat ini." Kata seorang dokter wanita yang memeriksa Hinata.

"terima kasih." Balas Hinata menerima obat itu sambil mengernyit. Ia selalu benci obat.

"kalian sudah boleh pergi." Kata Dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang menemani Hinata segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya. Mereka segera berjalan keluar rumah sakit dengan Hinata yang masih di gendong Naruto.

"Uh… Na-naruto! Aku akan berusaha berjalan sendiri." Kata Hinata dengan wajah merah padam. Menyadari semua orang menatapnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

Dengan perlahan naruto menurunkan Hinata dari punggungnya namun tetap memegangi tubuh Hinata. Perlahan-lahan Hinata mulai berjalan walau agak tertatih-tatih. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha dengan Naruto yang memapah hinata. Sasuke berdiri di samping kiri Hinata dan Sakura berjalan di sisi kiri Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan menghampiri mereka dan menendang Naruto. Membuatnya terlempar sebelum di tangkap oleh Sasuke. Sementara Hinata yang akan terjatuh langsung di tarik seseorang.

"Berani sekali kau mencelakai Nona Hanabi!" terdengar suara pria dari sosok yang memegang Hinata.

"Hei… apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Hinata sambil mendongak. Dan ia membeku.

Pria yang memegangi Hinata –atau wanita Hinata tak yakin- memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai di punggung. Mereka memakai ikat kepala Konoha di dahi mereka –mereka ada 2 orang-. Sosok mereka sangat aneh jika mereka benar-benar pria. Mana ada pria memanjangkan rambutnya dan menggerainya seperti wanita? Namun yang membuat Hinata terkejut adalah mata mereka.

Mata mereka berwarna violet pucat. Sangat mirip dengan warna mata Hinata.

"kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Sepertinya kau salah orang, Hyuuga-san." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin pada 2 ninja asing yang memegangi Hinata.

'Hyuuga?' Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Dia melukai nona Hanabi." Geram sosok lain di samping Hinata.

"Ano… maaf, Namaku bukan Hanabi." Kata Hinata sambil mendongak. Menarik perhatian dua Hyuuga di sampingnya.

"Namaku Hinata, Dan Naruto tidak melukaiku." Kata Hinata lagi sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

'Mereka salah mengenaliku sebagai Hyuuga Hanabi? Sang Pewaris Hyuuga itu?' batin Hinata tak percaya.

Dua hyuuga itu memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. Selama beberapa saat suasana sunyi.

Dengan perlahan mereka melepaskan Hinata yang segera berjalan tertatih ke arah Naruto dkk.

"Hei… berhenti menendang orang seenak kalian!" teriak Naruto kesal.

Kedua Hyuuga itu saling pandang lalu kembali menatap Hinata. Keduanya mengangguk dan dalam sekejap menghilang.

Meninggalkan tim 7 dan Hinata yang masih berdiri di tengah jalan.

# # #

Sandaime Hokage menghisap pipa rokoknya dalam diam.

"Jadi, gadis Tsubasa itu menceritakan kisah tersebut pada kalian semua?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Ya, Hokage-sama." Jawab Kakashi.

"Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke?" Tanya Sang Hokage.

"Awalnya ia terlihat marah, namun setelah bicara pada Gadis itu malam harinya, ia terlihat kembali tenang." Kata kakashi. Ia memang mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Hinata. Termasuk saat ia bicara berdua dengan Sasuke. Ia juga menyuruh pakkun mengikuti Hinata saat pergi tadi pagi.

"Begitu…" kata Sandaime terlihat berpikir.

"Ada hal lain yang menggangguku, Hokage-sama." Kata kakashi serius. Sandaime menatap Kakashi.

"Ia memberitahu rahasia Kagebunshin yang bisa mentransfer memori pada Naruto saat kami berlatih." Kata Kakashi.

"Ia tahu tantang Kagebunshin?" Tanya sang Hokage sambil menaikkan sebelah alis. Kakashi mengangguk.

"Dan waktu perjalanan pulang tadi, Sakura bertanya padaku bagaimana caranya menjadi ninja medis." Kata Kakashi. Sandaime hanya diam.

"Saat kutanya darimana ia tahu tentang ninja medis, ia berkata bahwa Hinata yang memberitahunya. Ia bahkan menceritakan tentang Tsunade Sang Sannin. Setelah melihat hinata terluka tadi pagi, Sakura jadi yakin untuk mempelajari hal itu." Kata Kakashi panjang lebar.

Sandaime terlihat berpikir sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Gadis itu aneh sakeli." Gumam sang Hokage.

"Ya, padahal ia terlihat baru sekali ini bertemu ninja. Tapi ia tahu banyak tentang rahasia kita. Kalau ia benar mata-mata. Kita bisa dalam bahaya besar." Kata Kakashi serius.

"Hm… kemungkinan itu memang ada, lalu untuk apa ia membantu timmu?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Ia pasti hanya berpura-pura." Jawab Kakashi.

"Itu terlalu beresiko. Apalagi jika ia tahu bahwa kau, Kakashi si Ninja Peniru berada di dekatnya. Jika ia benar-benar tahu." Kata Sandaime.

Kakashi terdiam mendengar perkataan sang Hokage.

"Untuk sementara ini, terus awasi dia. Laporkan semua hal yang mencurigakan." Perintah Sang Hokage.

"Baik, Hokage-sama!" jawab Kakashi sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Sang Hokage terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya ini akan jadi masalah rumit." Kata Sandaime saat melihat pertemuan Hinata dengan 2 klan Hyuuga dari bola kristal di hadapannya.

.

.

To be continue…

Yah… selesai…

Maaf ya. Kalau chap ini lebih gaje. Saya agak buru-buru nulisnya.

Oh ya maaf! –bungkuk dalam2- sepertinya chap depan tak akan bisa update dalam waktu dekat. Saya akan mengikuti festival yosakoi di Surabaya bulan juli nanti. Jadi waktu luang saya –yang Cuma dikiit- akan habis untuk latihan. Tapi kalau ada waktu luang saya akan usahakan update kok. Paling lambat sampai awal bulan Agustus.

Jadi saya mohon maaf karena akan membuat kalian menunggu. Mohon pendapatnya untuk chap ini ya –smile-

.

REVIEW PLEASE…


	7. Chapter 7

hy...

maaf atas update yang sangat sangat lama *smile* *ditimpuk*

terima kasih buat :

Rokudaime sama63

Asakura Echo Yume-chan

Asuna Risuka Hikari

Dwi-93Jun Takahashi chan

Ghifia Kuraudo

Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa.

Kitsunebi kuro Hyuuga

Lovely Orihime

RenMi3NoVantA

Rurippe no kimi

NHL-chan

Kuroi5

atas reviewnya yang selalu membuat saya semangat.

dan balasan buat yang gak log in :

Thia : terima kasih *smile* ini saya update…Maaf ya lama.

Mizuhara ai : IYA! Saya update nih! Terima kasih banyak *smile*.

Miyazawa Keikoku : terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya. Kalau ada waktu akan saya coba liat *smile*.

Annisa Hyuuga chan : salam kenal, Nisa-chan. Makasih. Soal itu nanti akan saya usahakan...Rahasia. Um…soal typo *garuk belakang kepala sambil blushing* saya akan usaha. Tapi kalau harus ngedit ulang kayaknya saya belum ada waktu. Maaf ya…

Nefetaria Vivia : terima kasih. Yang the sun chap 4 udah update kok. Chap selanjutnya kayaknya harus nunggu lagi.

Lady Lollipop : Makasih. Fic ini sepertinya memang 'nyleneh'. Um…soal perkataan Hinata di chap dua…Menurut saya naru bukan monster kok. Yang monster kan Kyuubi. Dan Naruto bukan Kyuubi…Um…pernah dengar istilah a Sealed kunai? Kalau sebuah Kunai disegel dalam sebuah gulungan. Apa gulungan itu jadi benda tajam seperti Kunai? Jadi istilah penjara dan tahanan itu jangan disamakan *smile*. Maaf ya sok tahu. Uh…nyepam tuh maksudnya apa *ditimpuk* maaf, saya benar-benar tidak tahu...

Sieg hart : Yup… sepertinya setelah ini Hinata bakal kesulitan… terima kasih… moga suka chap ini.

Ika chan : Terima kasih. Ini update. Maaf lama.

Sunny : Yup. Makasih semangatnya. Saya update!

Uchi Hyuuandriana : Terima kasih. Yang itu hanya klan Hyuuga yang lain. Neji akan muncul nanti *smile*.

Meg chan : ini saya update. Maaf lama…

Hinata hime : UPDATE…*taraa*

Blacklady : Yup…akan ada beberapa perbedaan karena saya 'nyulik' Hinata dari dunia Naruto, tapi gak bakalan terlalu banyak kok.

terima kasih atas semua reviewnya yah *smile* mohon maaf! chap ini pendek, gak ada romancenya, dan **amat sangat gaje!** jadi mohon maaf jika mengecewakan.

oh ya ini profil Hanabi Hyuuga di fic ini:

Hanabi Hyuuga. Putri tunggal Hiashi Hyuuga. Sang ibu meninggal saat melahirkannya membuat Hiashi mendidiknya dengan keras. Umur sama dengan Naruto dkk. Termasuk dalam tim 8 bersama Kiba, Shino dan guru pembimbing Kurenai. Sosoknya agak pendek, pendiam tapi bukan pemalu. Direndahkan klannya karena sebagai pewaris dia adalah seorang wanita. Diam-diam mengagumi Naruto walau tidak se ekstrim sampai menjadi seorang stalker.

yah itu saja...

Selamat membaca!

Warning : Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo bertaburan. Don't like Don't read!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Tsubasa Hinata di sini adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dan posisi Hinata di dunia Naruto akan di gantikan oleh Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hinata OOC!

.

.

Chapter 7

Pertemuan Klan Hyuuga.

.

.

Siang ini suasana desa Konoha terlihat mendung. Beberapa gumpal awan tebal terlihat menggantung di langit. Menutupi sang mentari dalam memancarkan sinarnya.

Hinata memandang awan putih tebal itu dari jendela apartemen Naruto yang berada di lantai 2. berusaha mencari bentuk-bentuk abstrak yang yang tanpa sengaja di buat sang awan. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan berpaling menatap sekeliling. Apartemen itu sepi karena ia sendirian. Sudah 2 hari ini ia hanya berada di dalam apartemen Naruto tanpa keluar. Ini semua gara-gara kebodohannya bermain di hutan hingga kakinya terkilir kemarin. Kini ia hanya bisa berjalan terpincang-pincang mengelilingi ruangan. Awalnya hinata tak terlalu memikirkannya mengingat waktunya ia habiskan untuk bersih-bersih, memasak, dan membaca –Hinata menemukan beberapa manga aneh milik Naruto- sementara menunggu Naruto pulang setelah menjalankan misi. Dan karena semuanya sudah bersih –baca: berkilau- dan buku yang di bacanya sudah habis. Hinata sekarang merasa bosan. Amat sangat bosan.

Hinata melirik jam kecil yang terpasang di dinding. Masih jam 10 pagi. Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan keluar. Sekalian untuk melatih kakinya yang sudah mulai sembuh. Ia segera mengenakan jaket violetnya dan berjalan pelan keluar dari apartemen Naruto. Ia mengenakan sandal orange milik Naruto –yang anehnya sangat pas di kaki Hinata- mengingat ia tak bisa memakai sepatunya karena kakinya terkilir.

Hinata menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang ramai sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang terasa sejuk. Ia belum tahu benar seluk beluk desa Konoha, jadi ia tak akan pergi terlalu jauh. Kakinya melangkah menuju danau kecil tak jauh dari apartemen Naruto. Tempat yang Hinata yakini sebagai tempat pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Naruto di waktu kecil. Danau itu terlihat sepi. Jalanannya juga jarang dilewati orang, menjadikan tempat itu sangat cocok untuk dijadikan tempat merenung.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di tepi dok kayu yang ada di tepi danau tersebut. Memandang permukaan danau yang sangat tenang hingga dapat memantulkan bayangannya dengan jelas sekali seperti cermin. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya sedalam apa danau dihadapannya itu. Iseng-iseng, ia mengambil batu kerikil kecil tak jauh darinya dan melemparkannya ke danau. Menciptakan bunyi 'plung' pelan disertai riak air yang menyebar. Hinata tersenyum, menyukai tindakannya yang membuat danau itu lebih hidup, tidak diam membeku dan sunyi.

Dengan penuh semangat, Hinata berdiri dan mencari batu lain. Ia berusaha membuat batu yang ia lempar memantul di permukaan air seperti yang pernah ia lihat di tivi. Namun ia gagal, lemparannya selalu tenggelam tanpa bisa memantul dan hanya menimbulkan bunyi 'blung'.

Hinata jadi bersemangat. Ia mengumpulkan banyak batu dan melemparkannya ke danau dengan bertubi-tubi. Dan dalam sekejap, danau itu kini telah ramai oleh suara percikan air.

# # #

Bagi Sasuke, hari ini seperti hari-hari biasa. Membosankan. Lagi-lagi ia –dan tim7- hanya menjalankan misi rangking D. membantu seorang nenek tua cerewet mengerjakan beberapa tugas selama seharian.

Sejak pagi ia sudah kebagian untuk berkeliling Konoha membeli beberapa perlengkapan yang di butuhkan Sang nenek. Sementara Sakura membantu membersihkan rumah, mencuci, dan menjahit beberapa baju. Dan Naruto bertugas membetulkan atap dan membersihkan kebun. Jangan tanya dimana Kakashi, ia hanya berdiri melihat sambil membaca buku nista berwarna orange miliknya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Bagaimana ia bisa bertambah kuat kalau hanya melaksanakan misi rumah tangga seperti ini? Walaupun bukan misi tingkat A seperti yang mereka lakukan tanpa sengaja di negera Nami kemarin, setidaknya misi tingkat C akan lebih menarik.

Lamunan Sasuke itu terhenti saat mendengar suara ramai dari danau favoritnya yang biasanya selalu sunyi. Ia berhenti berjalan dan dan memandang sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tampak sibuk melemparkan batu ke arah danau. Menciptakan riak-riak gelombang di permukaannya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan melihat raut wajah yang dikenalnya itu tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dari belakang. Mengejutkan sang gadis Tsubasa.

"Ah… Sa-sasuke-kun, kau mengagetkanku." Kata Hinata yang refleks berbalik dan melangkah mundur. Wajahnya terlihat mengernyit saat bergerak. Sepertinya kakinya belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

"Kau sedang apa? Apa kalian sudah selesai menjalankan misi?" tanya Hinata sambil memandang belanjaan yang di bawa Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang langsung membuat hinata memutar bola matanya.

'Ah… aku harus ingat kalau bicara dengan klan Uchiha itu harus ikut les privat bahasa isyarat lebih dulu.' Batin Hinata.

"Apa perlu aku Bantu?" tanya Hinata lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke memandang tangan berbalut jaket violet itu sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Meninggalkan Hinata dengan 3 pasang sudut siku-siku di dahinya.

"Dasar Uchiha muka batu." Gerutu Hinata sambil berbalik dan kembali dengan pekerjaannya melempar batu ke arah danau. Kali ini ditambah gerutuan dan lemparan sekuat tenaga.

Hinata kembali berbalik dengan kesal saat merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya.

"Ada apa lagi? Tuan Muda Uchi…" tanya Hinata sedikit membentak, namun kata-katanya terputus saat mengetahui yang berada di belakangnya bukan Sasuke. Melainkan dua ninja asing yang belum pernah di temuinya. Mereka terlihat asing tapi juga familiar . terutama mata berwarna violet pucat yang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Hinata-san, bisakah anda ikut kami sebentar?" tanya pria berambut hitam panjang itu sambil mendekati Hinata.

# # #

"Misi hari ini selesai… kita sudah bekerja keras hari ini." Kata Kakashi tersenyum hingga matanya terlihat menyipit pada tiga ninja genin di hadapannya. Yang kini terlihat kusut dan kelelahan.

"Kita? Kau kan hanya melihat saja, Kakashi sensei!" protes Naruto diikuti anggukan Sakura.

"Kita kembali ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan ini –Kakashi mengangkat gulungan misi yang sudah di tanda tangani si Nenek- setelah itu kalian boleh pulang dan istirahat. Kita bertemu lagi nanti sore di lapangan latihan no.7." kata Kakashi tak menghiraukan protes Naruto. Ketiga genin itu hanya bisa menurut dan mengikuti sang sensei sambil menggerutu pelan.

Setelah menyerahkan gulungan misinya, tim 7 segera berpencar pulang. Dengan ritual rutin Naruto yang mengajak Sakura makan, yang di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura. Yang kemudian malah beralih mengajak Sasuke. Dan seperti biasa pula Sang Uchiha hanya memperlakukannya dengan dingin.

Dengan wajah kecewa –dan bonyok karena pukulan Sakura- Naruto kembali ke apartemennya untuk mandi. Wajahnya kembali cerah saat mengingat bahwa Hinata masih berada di apartemennya dan menunggunya pulang. Entah mengapa memikirkan hal itu membuat dadanya terasa hangat. Dengan senyum lebar, Naruto berlari pulang dengan penuh semangat.

"AKU PULANG!" teriak Naruto diikuti suara pintu menjeplak terbuka.

Sunyi.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto sambil melepas sandal shinobinya dan berjalan masuk. Ia hanya mendapati makan siang yang sudah siap di atas meja.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto lagi. Ia memeriksa kamar mandi yang kosong. Sebuah pikiran tentang Hinata yang akhirnya pergi sempat terlintas di pikirannya sebelum kemudian ia melihat tas biru hinata yang masih menggantung di samping lemari. Naruto kembali mencari ke depan dan mendapati sepatu kets biru Hinata masih tertata rapi di samping sandal shinobinya.

Naruto tanpa sadar tersenyum lega saat menyadari bahwa mungkin saja Hinata hanya keluar sebentar. Naruto memutuskan untuk mandi sementara menunggu gadis bermata violet yang selama beberapa hari ini sudah menjadi teman satu apartemennya.

Selesai mandi dan berganti baju, Naruto duduk di meja makan dan kembali menunggu Hinata. Setelah lebih dari 1 jam gadis itu tak kunjung kembali, Naruto memutuskan untuk mencarinya, siapa tahu gadis itu tersesat. Ia segera berlari keluar dari apartemen dan pergi ke beberapa tempat yang ia ketahui sering di kunjungi Hinata. Mulai pasar, kedai Ichiraku, bahkan di memorial stone. Naruto mulai khawatir saat tak juga menemukan Hinata. Ia berlari dan bermaksud mengelilingi Konoha untuk mencarinya.

Saat itulah tanpa sengaja Naruto bertemu dengan sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko. Naruto segera menghampirinya.

"Teme… hei, kau tadi melihat Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto selama beberapa saat.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Ia belum pulang sejak pagi." Kata Naruto mulai terlihat panik. Membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tadi aku melihatnya di danau." Kata Sasuke sebelum mengikuti Naruto yang langsung berlari.

Keduanya sampai di danau beberapa saat kemudian. Namun danau itu kosong. Naruto langsung berlari ke arah dok kayu saat melihat sesuatu yang familiar. Sebuah sandal berwarna orange tergeletak disana.

"Ini milikku yang di pakai Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil memungut sandal itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres." Kata Sasuke sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Jangan-jangan dia tenggelam?" teriak Naruto panik. Segera berniat melompat ke dalam danau sebelum di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Ia tidak tenggelam." Kata Sasuke dengan sharingan aktif.

"Lalu dimana dia? Hinata tak mungkin pergi hanya dengan sandal yang Cuma sebelah." Kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke. Keduanya diam selama beberapa saat.

"Aku punya dugaan." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto.

# # #

"Huah…" Hinata menguap lebar dan bermaksud melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Hei… bangun!" perintah seseorang yang langsung membuat Hinata membuka mata dan bangun dari posisinya. Menatap gadis berambut hitam panjang yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Huh… kau siapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengusap matanya dan memandang sekeliling. Ia tengah berada di sebuah ruangan tanpa jendela dengan lantai dan dinding terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Hinata lagi pada sosok cantik di hadapannya. Dipandanginya gadis yang memakai baju berwarna putih itu. Rambutnya yang hitam berkilau tergerai lepas di belakang punggung. Sebuah ikat kepala konoha terpasang di dahinya dengan dua tali panjang mirip pita yang menjuntai di sisi kiri kanan dahinya. Wajahnya terlihat familiar. Atau mungkin hanya gara-gara mata berwarna violet pucat yang mirip dengannya itu?

Tiba-tiba Hinata langsung teringat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi.

Flashback.

"Nona Hinata, bisakah anda ikut kami sebentar?" Tanya pria berambut hitam panjang itu sambil mendekati Hinata.

"Kemana?" Tanya Hinata sambil berjalan mundur. Merasakan firasat buruk.

Kedua ninja itu saling pandang sebelum dalam sekejap sudah ada di belakang Hinata dan menyentuhkan jarinya ke leher Hinata.

Membuat Hinata pandangan memburam sebelum berubah menjadi gelap sepenuhnya.

Flashback off.

Hinata mengerjap selama beberapa saat.

"Kyaaa… Penculik!" teriak Hinata histeris sambil buru-buru bangun dan berusaha lari. Namun gadis itu menahan tangan Hinata.

"Diam." Perintah sosok itu dengan suara dalam seperti seorang pria.

Tunggu sebentar… gadis cantik itu seorang pria?

"Kyaaa… Banci!" teriak Hinata sambil berusaha meronta dari genggaman gadis err cowok di hadapannya.

Membuat tiga garis siku-siku muncul di dahi cowok bermata violet pucat itu.

"Sekali lagi kau menyebutku seperti itu, aku pastikan kau tak akan bisa melihat matahari lagi." Kata pemuda itu dingin. Memegang dagu Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Mengerti?" Tanya cowok itu lagi. Wajah Hinata memucat dan dengan segera mengangguk cepat.

Pemuda itu memandang Hinata selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tangannya. Membuat Hinata menghela nafas lega.

Menyeramkan sekali melihat seseorang yang seakan tak memiliki pupil itu melotot ke arahnya.

"Ikut aku." Perintah cowok itu sambil melangkah keluar. Mau tak mau Hinata mengikutinya dalam diam.

Keduanya menyusuri lorong-lorong yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu. Hinata baru menyadari tempat itu terlihat sangat amat tradisional. Mengingatkan Hinata pada rumah neneknya. Bahkan rumah neneknya tidak sejadul ini. Setidaknya di rumah neneknya terdapat banyak lukisan dan hiasan, beda sekali dengan tempat ini. Beberapa kali Hinata berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang juga berambut hitam panjang dan bermata violet pucat. Mereka memandang Hinata dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang sama. Membuat Hinata merasa aneh. Apa-apaan sih mereka itu?

"Um… Maaf… ini dimana?" Tanya Hinata berusaha mengikuti langkah ga- err cowok di depannya. Namun yang di Tanya hanya diam saja.

"Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Jarak diantara mereka semakin menjauh sementara Hinta berjalan dengan kakinya yang masih sedikit nyeri. Namun cowok di depannya seakan sama sekali tak mendengar suara Hinata. Membuat tiga sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Hinata.

"Hei… Tuan Muka Cantik!" panggil hinata sambil berhenti berjalan. Panggilan ato bisa dibilang teriakannya itu menarik perhatian 'makhluk-makhluk' bermata violet yang tanpa sengaja juga ada di lorong itu.

Membuat cowok di hadapan Hinata –yang ia yakini lebih muda darinya- berhenti berjalan dan dengan perlahan -sangat perlahan- menoleh menatap tajam Hinata.

"Kau. Memanggilku. Apa?" Tanya cowok itu dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Err… aku sedang memanggil orang itu kok." Elak Hinata sambil menunjuk sosok lain yang berada jauh di depan mereka.

Selama beberapa saat cowok itu masih menatap tajam Hinata. Membuat Hinata berpikir tentang ide untuk lari saja. Sebelum segera menepis pikiran itu saat mengingat kejadiaan di hutan beberapa hari lalu.

Berlari saat kakimu tengah terkilir benar-benar sangat tidak dianjurkan.

"Diam dan ikuti aku." Kata cowok itu pelan sebelum berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Sambil menghela nafas, Hinata kembali mengikuti gadis-maksudnya cowok bermuka gadis di depannya.

# # #

Tak lama kemudian, cowok yang berjalan di depan Hinata itu berhenti dan mengetuk sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Setelah samar-samar terdengar suara 'masuk', cowok itu membuka pintu geser itu perlahan dan memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk masuk.

Dengan wajah tak mengerti dan kebingungan, Hinata memasuki ruangan yang hampir sama dengan ruangan yang sebelumnya ia tempati. Bedanya ruangan itu lebih luas dengan beberapa vas bunga di setiap sudut ruangan. Dan banyaknya orang yang berada di dalamnya. Mereka berbaris di sisi kiri kanan ruangan sementara di ujung menghadap pintu berdiri beberapa kakek-nenek, seorang pria, dan seorang gadis kecil.

Semua orang di ruangan itu langsung melirik Hinata saat ia memasuki ruangan dan berdiri membatu di depan pintu.

Dalam sedetik itu, hinata yakin ia telah nyasar ke planet lain.

Bayangkan saja jika kau masuk ke sebuah tempat dimana semua orang berambut hitam berkilau panjang tergerai (?), dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dan mata yang seakan tak memiliki pupil. Semuanya melirik ke arahmu secara bersamaan.

Uh… apa matanya memang sama dengan mereka? Hinata bertanya tanya dalam hati. Pantas saja dulu ada seorang bocah yang mengatainya seorang penyihir. Mungkin waktu itu ia sedang melirik dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti ini.

"Um… maaf! Sepertinya aku tersesat!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan berbalik untuk pergi.

Ya... tersesat di planet lain.

Gerakan Hinata terhenti saat melihat cowok yang sebelumnya bersamanya berdiri di depannya dan menghalangi jalan. Lagi-lagi menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahi Hinata.

Perlahan Hinata kembali berbalik dan menatap puluhan 'makhluk asing' di hadapannya. Hingga salah seorang pria yang berdiri di tengah barisan yang menghadap Hinata bicara. Tak seperti kebanyakan sosok disana, pria itu tidak memakai ikat kepala Konoha di dahi dan mengenakan sebuah kimono berwarna biru sederhana.

"Terima kasih, Neji. Kau boleh kembali." Kata pria itu.

Cowok yang berdiri di belakang Hinata membungkuk hormat sebelum kemudian berjalan dan ikut berbaris di sisi kiri ruangan.

'Tunggu dulu! Ne-neji Hyuuga?' batin Hinata sambil menatap cowok cantik yang semula bersamanya.

pikiran hinata shutdown selama beberapa saat

"Haah… aku benar-benar sudah gila…" gumam Hinata sambil memijit keningnya.

"Apa benar namamu Tsubasa Hinata?" Tanya sebuah suara.

"Hn." Jawab Hinata tak peduli. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan kewarasannya.

"Jawab dengan benar, Pencuri!" bentak suara lain mengagetkan Hinata.

"E-eh… apa maksudnya?" Tanya Hinata terkejut. Menatap beberapa kakek nenek yang berdiri jauh di depannya.

"Kau mencuri mata klan kami!" bentak salah satu kakek itu.

"E-enak saja! I-ini mata milikku sendiri… la-lagipula mana bisa aku mencuri mata dan memasangnya di kepalaku?" Tanya Hinata sambil sedikit malangkah mundur.

Kakek berambut putih itu sudah akan bicara lagi sebelum pria lebih muda yang ada di sampingnya mengangkat tangan, mengisyaratkan pada kakek itu agar diam.

"Tsubasa-san? Benar?" Tanya pria itu dengan tenang. Posisinya yang berada di tengah dan rasa hormat yang ditujukan yang lain padanya membuat Hinata yakin bahwa pria itu Hyuuga Hiashi. Pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

Mungkin.

"Ya?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Kami ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu. Jawablah dengan jujur." Kata pria –yang kemungkinan adalah Hiashi- itu sambil menatap Hinata.

"Baik?" jawab hinata pelan.

"kau berasal dari Konoha?" Tanya Hiashi.

"tidak." Jawab Hinata sambil melirik sekeliling.

"Darimana asalmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Um… tempat yang jauh sekali?" Tanya atau jawab Hinata.

"Dimana?" tuntut pria itu.

"Sebuah tempat bernama Tokyo." Jawab Hinata sambil menghela nafas.

Beberapa orang dari mereka saling lirik. Hiashi menaikkan –sedikiit- alisnya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan mata itu?"

"Sudah ada di kepalaku sejak aku lahir." Jawab Hinata mulai kesal. Merasa seperti seorang criminal yang sedang di interogasi.

"Kau memiliki mata Hyuuga."

"Sudah kubilang ini mataku dan aku bukan seorang Hyuuga."

"Kau bohong!" bentak kakek di samping Hiashi.

"U-untuk apa aku bohong?" sangkal Hinata.

"Aku tak pernah melihat ada mata seperti itu di dunia ini selain klan Hyuuga." Kata kakek yang lain sedikit lebih tenang.

"Huh… aku juga tak mau punya mata seperti ini!" jawab Hinata kesal.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur memiliki byakugan."

"Ini bukan byakugan… kalau iya, aku pasti selalu bisa mencontek dengan mudah." Sindir Hinata mulai tak peduli.

"Masih berani mengelak!"

Hinata menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Sudah. Kubilang. Ini. Bukan. Byakugan…! aku lebih memilih memiliki mata hitam biasa jika bisa memilih! Kalian tak tahu betapa repotnya aku karena memiliki mata aneh seperti ini? Kalau bukan karena takut merusak mataku, sudah lama aku mengenakan lensa kontak warna hitam!" bentak Hinata panjang lebar hingga nafasnya terngah-engah. Mengeluarkan kekesalan tentang matanya selama ini.

"Kau pasti mata-mata yang ingin menghancurkan desa!" tuduh sebuah suara.

"Untuk apa aku ingin menghancurkan desa?" Tanya Hinata sambil menghela nafas.

"Lalu untuk apa kau selalu bersama bocah monster itu?"

"Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Hinata sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kau dan bocah monster itu pasti bersekongkol untuk menghancurkankan Konoha sekali lagi."

"Naruto bukan monster." Desis Hinata menatap tajam kakek tua itu.

"Huh…kau membela monster…" Kata-kata kakek itu terhenti saat sebuah sandal berwarna orange terlempar ke wajahnya. mencetak bentuk sandal di wajahnya yang keriput.

"Berhenti . Menyebut . Naruto . seperti itu." Desis Hinata kini marah. Ia sudah tak peduli bahwa Ia dikelilingi ninja yang setiap saat bisa membunuhnya dalam sekejap. Toh dia sudah tak bisa pulang lagi. Kalaupun Ia mati. Tak akan ada yang menangisinya.#

"Kenapa? dia hanya bocah tak berguna."

"Diam! Kalau kuberitahu siapa Naruto sebenarnya, kalian pasti gemetar karena terkejut! Dasar tua bangka tak tahu terima kasih!" desis Hinata dengan tangan terkepal erat.

Suasana langsung hening selama beberapa saat.

"Memangnya siapa sebenarnya bocah Uzumaki itu?" Tanya Hiashi dengan tenang.

"Ternyata selain bodoh kalian semua juga buta ya?" kata Hinata sinis.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Hiashi sebelum terhenti saat tiba-tiba pintu dibelakang Hinata terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Hokage ketiga yang berdiri dengan topi dan jubah putih khasnya.

"Hokage-sama?" kata para Hyuuga hampir bersamaan.

Suasana hening saat sang Hokage berjalan masuk dan berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Aku dengar semuanya." Kata Sandaime dengan tenang. Membuat kakek yang sejak tadi memanggil Naruto monster memucat.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang Tsubasa-san. Hari sudah mulai malam." Kata Sandaime sambil memandang Hinata.

"Tapi, Hokage sama!" salah satu tetua Hyuuga memprotes.

"Soal ini, Tsubasa-san akan menjalani pemeriksaan medis untuk mengetahui dia seorang Hyuuga atau bukan. Atau mentlansplantasi mata Hyuuga atau tidak." Kata Sandaime dengan tenang.

Semuanya langsung terdiam.

"Nah, Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Naruto pasti sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Kata Sandaime sambil tersenyum.

"Ah…M-Maaf Hokage-sama… Aku tak tahu jalan." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum dan memegang belakang kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Sandaime lagi.

"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama." Jawab Hinata sambil membungkuk hormat.

Hinata berbalik memandang klan Hyuga itu dengan kesal sambil berjalan mendekati barisan Para tetua.

"Permisi, aku mau mengambil ini." Kata Hinata sambil memungut sandal orange yang ada di depan si kakek sebelum kembali berjalan ke arah Sandaime dengan kaki yang masih terpincang-pincang.

"Mari, Hokage-sama." Ajak Hinata penuh hormat.

Keduanya berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu pelan. Meninggalkan sekelompok klan Hyuuga yang hanya bisa saling pandang sambil menatap pintu yang kini sudah tertutup dalam diam.

# # #

"Um…terima kasih, Hokage-sama. Um…sudah repot-repot…menjemput saya." Kata Hinata penuh hormat dengan ragu-ragu.

Keduanya kini tengah keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga yang sangat luas dan kuno.

"Sebenarnya mereka berdua yang memintaku untuk menjemputmu." Kata Sandaime sambil memandang dua sosok yang tengah berdiri bersandar di dinding pagar kompleks Hyuuga.

Hinata segera menoleh dan mendapati Naruto dan Sasuke yang berdiri menunggu tak jauh dari pintu gerbang kompleks Hyuuga.

"Naruto… Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata tak percaya. Keduanya langsung menoleh menatap Hinata.

"HINATA-CHAN! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Hinata. Dibelakangnya Sasuke mengikuti dengan berjalan pelan.

"Ah…Iya…Aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kami mencarimu." Kata Naruto dengan wajah khawatir.

"Maaf sudah membuat khawatir." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ah ya. Aku menemukan sebelah sandalmu." Kata Naruto sambil meletakkan sebelah sandal orange di depan kaki Hinata yang telanjang.

"Oh…maaf aku menjatuhkannya." Kata Hinata sambil meletakkan sebelah sandal yang lain yang Ia bawa, lalu memakainya.

Kruyuuk …

Terdengar sebuah teriakan kelaparan dari perut seseorang.

"Ehehe…aku belum makan sejak tadi siang." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepala dengan wajah merona.

"Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil memutar bola mata.

"Diam Teme!" teriak Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita makan. Aku masakkan makanan yang enak." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan menarik tangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Eh…kenapa Teme juga ikut?"

"Sasuke-kun juga pasti belum makan kan?"

"..."

"Tapi dia kan bisa beli sendiri."

"Tapi akan lebih senang jika makan bersama-sama. Ya kan, Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

"Tapi Hinata-chan."

"Sudahlah…Naruto…"

Dibelakangnya sosok Sandaime -yang terlupakan- hanya bisa memandang ketiga sosok yang berjalan menjauh dalam diam. Larut dalam pikirannya sebelum berjalan kembali menuju kantornya.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

yah... maaf ya pendek... maaf juga jika mengecewakan *sigh*

walau saya tahu chap ini gaje banget, maukah memberi pendapat atau komentar?

REVIEW PLEASE...


	8. Chapter 8

Hy ^^V...

saya tahu ini sudah lama sekali. saya benar-benar mohon maaf karena itu*bungkuk-bungkuk* walau begitu akhirnya saya bisa update *jreng-jreng* *dilempari sandal*

Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya *ngomong diantara tumpukan sandal* maaf kali ini tidak bisa saya tuliskan satu per satu. tapi yang log in akan saya balas lewat PM ^^.

dan buat yang g log in:

Secret : hum... saya tidak malas-malasan *iya sih dikiiit* dan untung saja saya tidak karatan^^. dan alhamdulillah saya sudah nggak dikejar ujian lagi. tapi saya punya kerjaan yang bikin otak saya macet untuk buat fic. maaf ya lama. ini saya update. moga aja suka ^^V.

Thia : hy... thia-san ^^ *ditimpuk* terima kasih karena selalu menunggu fic ini. maaaaf. bukan maksud mau hiatus kok. saya janji fic ini pasti saya lanjutkan sampai tamat. tapi maaf prosesnya agak lama. dan yup! mood saya memang lagi jelek belakangan ini. maaf ya menunggu lama. moga suka chap ini. soal happy end, lihat saja nanti^^

Sieg hart : yup! yang seru akan egera mulai...

Ayu : hum... kurang panjang ya? kemarin sepertinya sudah 4ribu word loh. saya usahakan ini lebih panjang. soal requestnya ^^ tenang saja, masih lama kok. moga suka chap ini!

Botol pasir : terima kasih atas reviewnya^^ saya update.

Demikooo : Oh... soal gagapnya Hinata, sepertinya masih tetap ada walau cuma sedikit^^ soal pairing... huft, akan saya pikirkan lagi^^

Black Lady : chap ini saya usahakan panjang kok. moga suka^^ maaf lama.

Secret : terima kasih. soal itu, akan saya pikirkan^^ moga suka chap ini!

^^ terima kasih atas reviewnya yang menyenangkan. saya mohon juga untuk chap ini walau kelihatannya gaje bgt *sigh*

yup! selamat membaca^^!

.

.

Umur Hinata disini adalah 15 tahun atau bayangin saja Hinata di Naruto Shippuden. Sementara umur Naruto dan yang lain 12 tahun. Settingnya setelah misi di Negara Nami.

Warning : Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo bertaburan. Don't like Don't read!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Tsubasa Hinata di sini adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dan posisi Hinata di dunia Naruto akan di gantikan oleh Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hinata OOC!

.

.

.

The sun still shinning.

The sky still blue.

Di tempat itu, seperti biasa sunyi.

Meskipun tepat di depan batu putih tersebut berdiri sesosok ninja. Sosok yang mengenakan baju standart jonin yang benar-benar biasa. Yang terlihat mencolok mungkin hanya rambut putihnya yang mencuat ke satu sisi. Atau masker yang menutupi wajahnya, atau ikat kepala yang menutupi sebelah matanya, Jika kau melihat lebih dekat.

Ia hanya berdiri diam, tak bersuara. Bahkan buku orange yang biasa bertengger di depan wajahnya raib.

Hanya menatap deretan nama yang masih terukir dipermukaan batu.

Tak ada yang berubah.

And the wind still blowing.

Setiap hari -jika ia tak menjalani misi keluar desa- tepat di jam 7 pagi, dia akan berdiri disana. Hanya diam, tak melakukan apapun. Hanya memandang nama yang sangat dia kenal itu terukir disana.

Semua masih sama.

And He's still breathing.

Mata abu-abunya yang hanya sebelah melirik sesuatu yang terlihat berbeda beberapa hari ini.

Serangkai bunga lavender, tergeletak rapi tepat di depan batu memorial.

Bunga liar, dipetik secara asal. Namun dirangkai secara hati-hati dan indah.

Siapa yang meletakkan bunga seperti itu untuk penghormatan?. Toko Yamanaka tak mungkin menjual bunga seperti itu.

Otak jenius Hatake Kakashi mulai bekerja untuk menemukan siapa saja yang mungkin melakukannya. Sebelum kemudian ia menghela nafas.

Itu tidak penting. Orang itu bisa siapa saja. Yang memiliki seseorang yang berharga. Yang namanya ikut terukir di batu putih di depannya.

Dan mata abu-abu itu kembali menatap deretan nama di batu memorial. Tenggelam dalam ingatan masa lalu yang seakan hanya impian. Tanpa sang Hatake sadari, angin berhembus pelan. Menerpa kelopak-kelopak kecil berwarna ungu sang bunga lavender.

.

.

.

### I Must be crazy ###

by: Ayushina

.

Chapter 8

Yang Hidup Dalam Bayangan Masa Lalu

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Sapa Hinata sambil menutup pintu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban ia langsung berjalan ke arah dapur. Meletakkan sekeranjang penuh belanjaan. Sambil tersenyum ia menata beberapa sayuran yang ia beli ke dalam kulkas. Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya. Hinata berjalan ke arah sang pemilik apartemen yang ia tumpangi.

Bocah pirang itu masih tertidur pulas di atas futon. Dengan posisi tidur yang sangat berantakan. Selimutnya sudah terlempar ke sudut bawah kakinya. Namun anehnya, topi tidur berbentuk katak itu masih terpasang rapi di atas kepalanya.

Hinata tersenyum dan berjongkok di samping Naruto. Memandang wajah tan berhias tiga goresan itu terlelap damai. Benar-benar tanpa beban. Bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit meneteskan air liur. Membuat Hinata ingin tertawa. Sepertinya dia tak akan bosan memandang Naruto seperti itu.

Hinata mengambil selimut yang terlempar jauh lalu menyelimutkannya di tubuh Naruto. Berusaha membuat bocah itu merasa nyaman. Naruto mengeliat pelan dan berguling ke samping menghadap Hinata. Menyamankan posisinya di atas bantal.

'Kyaa….' Teriak Hinata dalam pikir panjang, ia mengambil Hp dari sakunya lalu mengabadikan moment Naruto di pagi hari.

"Klik"

Sambil tersenyum Hinata menatap foto Naruto di layar Hpnya. Ah…. Naruto memang imut. Agak aneh juga melihatnya seperti ini. Hinata sudah terbiasa melihat Naruto yang ada di sesi Shippuden. Biasanya kalau ia membayangkan Naruto pasti ia membayangkan ninja berumur 15 tahun yang tinggi dan hangat. Tapi kalau sekarang ia memandang Naruto dihadapannya ini -hanya bocah SMP yang pendek dan hyperaktif-. rasanya memang aneh.

Tanpa sadar mata violet itu menatap jam tangannya. Jam 07.46.

"Eh… sejak kapan sudah sesiang ini", kata Hinata kaget. Ia buru-buru membangunkan Naruto.

"Hei…..Naruto.", panggil Hinata sambil menggoyang tubuh Naruto

"Bangun….kau ada latihan jam 8 ini kan.", panggil Hinata

"Hei….Naru-"

Tanpa sadar tangan Naruto meraih belakang leher Hinata dan menariknya. Membuat tubuh Hinata ambruk di atas tubuh Naruto. Gadis tsubasa itu membeku saat merasakan pipinya bersentuhan dengan pipi Naruto. Ia menoleh ke samping dan justru membuat hidung dan bibirnya mencium pipi kecoklatan ninja disampingnya.

Hening.

"KYAAA", teriak Hinata sambil bangkit buru-buru.

"Um….Hinata-chan…..Ada apa?", Tanya Naruto sambil mengucek matanya duduk perlahan .

"Na-Naruto! J-Jangan tiba-tiba menarikku seperti itu", kata Hinata terbata-bata. Wajahnya kini merah padam. Menyadari ia secara tidak sengaja sudah 'mencium' Naruto.

"Uh?" Gumam Naruto tak mengerti. Wajahnya menatap polos Hinata. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Hinata ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"B…Bukan apa-apa". Jawab Hinata. Merasa bodoh karena bingung sendiri. Itukan hanya c-ciuman di pipi!

Naruto menguap lebar dan memandang jam dinding.

"UWAAAA…..AKU BAKAL TERLAMBAT!". Teriak Naruto sambil buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi. Hinata hanya menghela nafas. Berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu.

'Ini benar-benar tidak sehat.' Batin Hinata sambil merapikan futon Naruto. Sambil setengah merenung ia berjalan menuju dapur.

'Apaan sih….dia kan Cuma bocah SMP!', batin Hinata frustasi. Menyadari detak jantungnya tak juga melambat. 'Dan itu bukan ciuman!', elak Hinata sambil menceplok beberapa butir telur.

"AKU BERANGKAT!", teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah pintu.

"Eh…TUNGGU!", panggil Hinata membuat Naruto menoleh dan

Brakk…

Kepalanya membentur pintu yang masih tertutup.

"Ittai…", rintih Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kau tak apa-apa Naruto?", Tanya Hinata buru-buru berlari ke arah Naruto yang masih terduduk kesakitan. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf…sini kulihat", kata Hinata sambil memeriksa kepala Naruto.

"Uh…untung saja tidak berdarah", kata Hinata lega. Tadi suara 'brakk' nya keras sekali.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?", Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Iya, hal seperti ini tidak akan membuat ku luka, dattebayyo!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah, ayo makan dulu", kata Hinata sambil berdiri.

"Eh… tapi aku sudah terlambat", kata Naruto sambil melirik jam.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar kalau belum sarapan!", kata Hinata sambil menarik Naruto dan mendudukannya di kursi. Menyodorkan sepiring telur mata sapi.

Naruto membeku sejenak sebelum kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih..Hinata-chan! itadakimasu!", kata Naruto sebelum memakannya dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan, Naruto", kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil memakan makanannya.

"Eh….Naruto, hari ini boleh aku melihat latihanmu?, sudah lama aku tak bertemu Sasuke-kun dan Sakura", Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum.

# # #

"PAGI…SAKURA-CHAN!", teriak Naruto,

"KAU TERLAMBAT, NARUTO!", teriak Sakura kesal.

"Hai…pagi, Sakura-chan.", sapa Hinata sambil berjalan di belakang Naruto.

"Eh…Hinata-san, lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kakimu? ", Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, sudah sembuh, bagaimana kabarmu?, kau tabah cantik.", kata Hinata lagi.

"Eh….benarkah?", Tanya Sakura sambil merona. Ia melirik Sasuke lalu tersenyum mencurigakan.

Sebutir keringat besar muncul di dahi Hinata.

Oh ya, ia lupa betapa Sakura sangat ngefans pada Sasuke. Hinata mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok Sasuke yang bersandar pada dinding jembatan sambil bersedekap. Memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Pagi Sasuke-kun", sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hn", jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan muka.

"Eh… apa Kakashi sensei sudah datang?", Tanya Naruto.

1 jam kemudian...

"Dasar sensei tukang telat", gerutu Sakura kesal.

"Aku BOSAN!", teriak Naruto.

Hinata mendongak dari buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Kakashi sensei telat lagi ya?", Tanya Hinata.

"Dia memang selalu telat!", teriak Sakura.

"Kalau sudah tau dia akan telat kenapa kalian selalu datang tepat waktu?", Tanya Hinata heran.

"Habis... dia bilang kami tak boleh telat". Jawab Sakura.

Hening.

"Hi..hi..hi…. kalian memang murid yang baik ya", komentar Hinata sambil tertawa. Sakura dan Naruto hanya menggerutu.

" Hei….dari pada menunggu sambil menggerutu, bukankah lebih baik kalian latihan?", kata Hinata.

"Berlatih?", Tanya Naruto sambil memandang Hinata.

"Tapi Hinata-san kami sudah mengusai berjalan di pohon dan sekitar sini tidak ada tebing", kata Sakura menatap sekeliling.

"Bagaimana kalau berjalan di atas air?", Tanya Hinata penuh semangat. Sementara tiga ninja itu memandangnya seakan dia sudah gila.

"Kalian belum pernah lihat ninja berjalan di atas air?", Tanya Hinata. Naruto dan Sakura menggeleng.

"Oh ayolah , masa kalian bisa berjalan vertikal di tebing tapi tak bisa berjalan di atas air?", Tanya Hinata berusaha terdengar realistis. OK memang bagian mana orang yang bisa berjalan di atas air terdengar realistis?.

"Tapi kami belum pernah diajari hal itu", kata Sakura.

"Uh... kalau tidak salah , caranya hampir sama dengan berjalan di pohon.", kata Hinata sambil berusaha mengingat bagaimana dulu Ebisu mengajari Naruto.

"Memang kau tahu darimana?", Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku pernah membaca di buku", jawab Hinata sambil masih berfikir.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau harus memusatkan cakramu di kaki, gunakan cakra yang konstan agar kau bisa mengambang. Sepertinya membutuhkan kontrol yang lebih sulit", kata Hinata sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Naruto ikut mengerutkan alisnya.

"hah…maaf . Aku bukan ninja, jadi aku tak terlalu mengerti mengenai hal ini", kata Hinata menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kita coba saja.", kata Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi menuju tepi sungai.

Sesampainya mereka di tepi sungai, Sasuke segera membentuk segel di tangan dan berkonsentrasi . Perlahan kemudian ia melangkah menuju air.

Dan ia berdiri di atas air.

"Ini mudah", kata Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum. Mengabaikan tiga orang lain yang masih menganga melihatnya.

"Kyaa…Sasuke-kun memang paling hebat!", teriak Sakura dengan mata yang berbentuk hati.

"Ah...aku! aku juga bisa!", teriak Naruto tak mau kalah . Ia membentuk segel yang sama lalu melangkah. Selangkah , dua langkah ia berhasil berdiri di atas air.

" Lihat…lihat!" teriak Naruto dan

Pyashh….Naruto tenggelam di dalam air.

"Ah sial", teriak Naruto saat muncul di permukaan. Tak jauh darinya. Kaki Sasuke mulai bergetar dan terlihat mulai sedikit tenggelam sebelum kemudian ia kembali membentuk segel dan berkonsentrasi.

" Yah .. selamat berlatih", kata Hinata menyemangati.

# # #

Hinata duduk bersender di bawah pohon sambil membalik selembar halaman buku yang tengah ia baca. Buku itu berwarna hijau tua dengan sampul bergambar tebing Hokage dengan tulisan " SEJARAH".

Hinata menemukan buku itu beberapa hari lalu saat membersihkan apartemen Naruto. Sepertinya itu buku milik Naruto waktu di akademi dulu. Karena terlihat menarik, Hinata mulai membacanya kemarin. Memang buku yang bagus. Menceritakan tentang sejarah berdirinya desa Konoha, Klan-klan yang terdapat di dalamnya, dan sejarah keempat Hokage yang pernah memimpin desa Konoha.

Pandangan Hinata terhenti saat melihat potret besar hokage Ke empat di halaman yang baru saja ia buka. Ia mengerjap sejenak sebelum memperhatikannya dengan lebih seksama. Foto itu menampilkan sesosok pria dengan wajah yang tenang dan berwibawa. Rambut pirangnya terlihat acak-acakkan dengan mata berwarna biru cerah.

Hinata melirik Naruto yang masih berlatih di sungai dengan baju yang kini basah kuyup, lalu beralih menatap foto Yondaime. Ia melirik naruto lalu menatap foto itu lagi.

Mereka berdua mempunyai warna rambut yang sama persis. Dengan kulit tan dan mata berwarna biru yang sama. Memang wajah Naruto terlihat lebih tembam dan matanya terlihat lebar, tapi bentuk hidung dan senyumannya sama persis. yang berbeda mungkin hanya rambut sang Yodaime yang panjang di bagian depan. dan tak adanya tiga goresan tipis di masing-masing pipi. Selain itu, kemiripan mereka jelas sekali.

"Ada apa, Hinata-san?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mendekat dan duduk disamping Hinata. Ia ikut melirik potret Yondaime yang tengah ia lihat.

"Bukan apa-apa, bagaimana latihanmu, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, lumayan, aku bisa mengapung cukup lama. Tapi aku sudah kehabisan tenaga. Apalagi tadi aku tidak sarapan." Jawab Sakura.

"Eh, kau sedang diet?" Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Sasuke-kun suka gadis yang langsing, jadi aku harus berusaha." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum malu.

"Memang siapa yang bilang begitu?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengerutkan sebelah alisnya.

"Si babi Ino." Jawab Sakura.

"Lalu Ino tahu darimana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Eh… itu, pokoknya semua tahu hal itu." Jawab Sakura.

"Apa itu juga termasuk 'Sasuke-kun suka gadis berambut panjang'?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Sakura kaget.

"Aduh… Sakura-chan. Lihat Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang masih berlatih.

"Apa dia tipe orang yang akan bilang 'aku suka gadis langsing dan berambut panjang' begitu?" Tanya Hinata sambil berusaha menirukan gaya bicara Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum dengan perlahan menggeleng.

"Nah, bisa kupastikan bahwa yang dikatakan Ino itu bohong. Kalaupun tidak, dia pasti hanya mengambil kesimpulan sepihak. Menurutku, daripada ninja seksi yang cantik, Sasuke-kun pasti lebih tertarik pada gadis kuat, cerdas dan berguna. Kau pasti masih ingat apa ambisinya dulu." Kata Hinata panjang lebar.

Sakura merenung sejenak, mengingat kata-kata Sasuke saat tim tujuh baru saja di bentuk.

"Dan Sakura-chan… kupikir lebih baik kau memotong pendek rambutmu." Kata Hinata menyarankan.

"Eeh… kenapa?" protes Sakura.

Hinata menghela nafas.

"Kau kan seorang ninja." Jawab Hinata sebelum dengan tiba-tiba menjambak rambut sakura dan menariknya kebelakang hingga Sakura mendongak sambil mengaduh.

"Musuh bisa mengambil kesempatan membunuhmu seperti ini." Lanjut Hinata sambil menggoreskan tepi buku yang tengah ia pegang ke leher Sakura yang terbuka lebar.

"Bayangkan saja kalau buku ini adalah kunai." Kata Hinata di telinga Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan.

"Eh, maaf! Sakit ya?" Tanya Hinata sambil melepas rambut Sakura. meminta maaf sekali lagi sebelum...

"Yo! Pagi, semua." Sapa seosok ninja berbaju jonin yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kepulan asap.

# # #

Kakashi Hatake berhenti di sebuah dahan pohon tak jauh dari jembatan tempat pertemuannya dengan tim tujuh. Terlambat 3 jam dari waktu yang ditentukan.

Alis sang jonin berkerut saat mendapati tempat itu kosong. Tak ada bocah orange berisik, bocah pantat ayam, maupun bocah permen karet yang biasanya menunggunya dengan patuh.

Memandang sekeliling, Kakashi tertegun saat mendapati ketiga muridnya itu tengah berada di sungai.

Sang Copy ninja segera melompat mendekat untuk melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Dan matanya melebar saat mengetahui bahwa ketiga genin itu tengah berdiri dia atas air.

Siapa yang mengajari mereka pengendalian cakra di atas air?

Otomatis Kakashi langsung memandang sekeliling. Dan pandangannya tertuju pada sesosok gadis berjaket violet yang tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sambil membaca sebuah buku. Wajah berkulit putih itu terlihat berpikir saat memandang buku yang tengah ia baca, lalu melirik ke arah ketiga ninja yang masih berlatih.

'Tsubasa Hinata? Apa yang ia lakukan disini?' batin Kakashi.

Tak lama kemudian dilihatnya Sakura berjalan mendekat dan duduk disamping Hinata.

Mereka berbicara selama beberapa saat sebelum dengan tiba-tiba Hinata menarik rambut Sakura dan mengarahkan sesuatu ke leher muridnya.

Dalam detik itu, mata Kakashi melebar dan segera melompat mendekat untuk menolong, sebelum menyadari bahwa yang ia goreskan di leher Sakura hanya buku yang sebelumya ia pegang. Kakashi segera berhenti didahan tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Bayangkan saja kalau buku ini adalah kunai." Terdengar Hinata berkata dengan serius. Meskipun tak ada ancaman dari nada suaranya.

Setelah Sakura mengangguk pelan, Gadis Tsubasa itu segera melepas rambut Sakura sambil menggumamkan maaf.

Yah… sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk keluar.

"Yo! Pagi semua." Sapa Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"KAU TERLAMBAT!" Teriak Sakura dan Naruto –yang masih berlatih di sungai- bersamaan.

"Hari ini aku tersesat jadi…"

"KAU BOHONG!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk Kakashi dengan kesal.

Dari belakang, Naruto dan Sasuke segera berjalan mendekat.

"KAU TAK TAHU BERAPA LAMA KAMI MENUNGGUMU!" Teriak Naruto.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi…" jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Lama tak jumpa, Kakashi sensei." Sapa Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Hai Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kakashi. Walaupun masih tersenyum, Kakashi memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama. Dan pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah buku yang tengah di pegang Hinata. Di halaman yang masih terbuka lebar itu terlihat potret besar Sang Yondaime Hokage.

Dalam sekejap sebuah pikiran terlintas di otaknya. Menyadari arti tatapan gadis itu saat membaca buku sambil menatap timnya. Menatap Naruto.

"sial! Apa di menyadari siapa Naruto? Tunggu, itu tidak mungkin. Tapi kemungkinan itu selalu ada.' pikir Kakashi penuh waspada.

"Baiklah, kita segera ke kantor Hokage untuk mengambil misi." Kata kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Ah… jangan misi ranking D lagi!" gerutu Naruto tak terima.

"Apa tak ada misi yang lebih seru seperti apiku ini supaya aku bisa banyak beraksi?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berapi api.

"Yah, selamat berjuang Naruto! Aku akan segera pulang, jadi samapi nanti di rumah." Kata Hinata sambil membngkuk dan berbalik pergi. Ia kembali memandang buku yang ia pegang dengan wajah serius.

"Sampai nanti, Hinata-chan." Teriak Naruto.

Hinata hanya menoleh sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Sementara itu Kakashi hanya memandang gadis brambut hitam panjang itu dalam diam. Dengan cepat ia membentuk sebuah segel.

Tak jauh dari mereka muncul sosok Kakashi lain dalam kepulan asap.

# # #

"Hah…" Hinata menghela nafas panjang sambil duduk di atas hamparan rumput hijau. Meletakkan serangkai bunga lavender lagi di depan batu memorial.

"Sudah 13 hari… bagaimana ini?" gumam Hinata putus asa.

"Maaf aku datang mengeluh lagi." Kata Hinata sambil menatap batu persegi di depannya.

"Habis… aku benar-benar bingung. Apa orang-orang rumah sedang mencariku? Mereka pasti khawatir sekali."

Hinata duduk sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Setelah bertemu dengan klan Hyuuga 3 hari lalu, aku terus saja menjalani pemeriksaan medis selama 2 hari ini."

"Apa sih yang mereka khawatirkan. Kalaupun benar aku mempunyai byakugan, paling-paling cuma bisa aku pakai untuk mencontek. Walau aku belum pernah mencontek."

"Dasar…" keluh hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ia diam sejenak.

"Hei… Minato-sama, kalau kau ada disini, apa kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

Suara angin terdengar jelas menggesek dedaunan.

"Oh ya, tadi aku mengajari Naruto dan timnya berlatih loh, sepertinya aku ada bakat menjadi ninja." Kata hinata sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. berusaha menghibur diri sendiri.

Perlahan senyum Hinata memudar saat memandang deretan nama yang terukir rapi di atas batu.

"Aku bertanya-tanya…"

"Kenapa nama Uzumaki Kushina tidak terukir disini?" Tanya Hinata sambil meraba ukiran yang bertuliskan 'Namikaze Minato'.

"Padahal nama Obito dan Rin ada disini…"

"Apa mereka segitu ingin menyembunyikan semuanya tentang Naruto?"

Hening.

Selama beberapa saat kemudian Hinata hanya terdiam sambil menikmati keheningan. sesekali ia menceritakan tentang kejadian yang telah ia alami di konoha. perbedaan dengan dunianya. dan banyak keanehan yang di temuinya.

"Ah… sepertinya aku harus pulang." Gumam Hinata sambil memandang jam tangannya. tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di sana seharian. langitnya agak mendung, sehingga ia tak menyadari matahari yang sebelumnya ada di atas kepala kini mulai meluncur ke arah barat.

Ia segera berdiri dan menepuk debu yang menempel di celananya.

"Sampai nanti!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan berbalik sebelum membeku saat menyadari Kakashi sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinata?" Tanya kakashi tanpa senyum.

"Ah… H-hai K-kakashi sensei, b-bukankah seharusnya k-kau menemani tim 7 menjalankan m-misi?" Tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"Aku tanya Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Kata kakashi mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"A-aku hanya jalan-jalan s-sebentar sekalian mampir kemari, a-apa itu tidak boleh?" Tanya Hinata sambil sedikit melangkah mundur.

Kakashi memandang wajah Hinata lekat-lekat sebelum beralih menatap dua rangkai lavender yang tergeletak di depan batu memorial.

'jadi selama ini dia-'

Hinata berjengit kaget saat melihat Kakashi berjalan mendekat. Ia berusaha menahan teriakan sebelum sadar Kakashi berjalan melewatinya dan hanya berdiri di hadapan batu memorial.

Perlahan Hinata mendongak untuk melihat wajah Kakashi. Walaupun dari samping seperti ini yang terlihat hanya masker dan ikat kepala yang menutupi matanya. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat.

"Apa kau menyesali masa lalu?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

Kakashi tak menjawab, hanya melirik dari sudut matanya.

"Aku yakin mereka akan sedih kalau melihat kau menyalahkan diri sendiri, Sensei." Kata Hinata lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kakashi kini menoleh.

Hinata mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Terlihat dari wajahmu –walau cuma terlihat seperlima- kau memikirkan masa lalu, dan menyalahkan dirimu." kata Hinata sambil menatap wajah Kakashi lekat-lekat.

"Kau tahu, Kakashi-sensei? Kalau kau terlalu terpaku pada masa lalu, kau tak akan mempunyai masa depan."

"Semua orang membuat kesalahan di masalalu. Tapi bukan berarti kita harus selalu meratapi masa lalu. Kesalahan itu harus kita jadikan pelajaran agar kita tidak mengulanginya lagi di masa depan." kata Hinata panjang lebar. meski wajahnya terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Kakashi sambil kembali menatap batu memorial.

"Ya, tidakkah kau menghargai apa yang kau miliki sekarang? Apa kau tak sadar masih memiliki Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura sebagai tanggung jawabmu?" kata Hinata pelan sebelum menambahkan "Jagalah mereka, atau kau akan kembali menyesal kalau kau kehilangan mereka."

"Aku… kehilangan mereka? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kakashi penuh selidik.

"H-hanya perumpamaan." Kata Hinata sambil melangkah mundur.

"Ah… a-aku harus pergi. S-sampai jumpa, Kakashi-sensei." Kata Hinata sebelum buru-buru berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah serius terpahat di wajahnya.

# # #

Hinata berjalan cepat menuju apartemen Naruto. Menyesali kebodohannya karena sudah sok tahu menasehati Kakashi sensei –kakashi si ninja jenius dari semua orang yang harus Hinata nasehati- tapi melihat Kakashi berdiri di depan batu memorial seperti ingin menusukkan kunai ke jantungnya sendiri itu membuatnya kesal. Ia tahu apa yang sudah Kakashi alami. Tapi berdiam diri di depan batu setiap pagi dan menelantarkan muridnya selama tiga jam itu tak dapat ia mengerti. 3 jam itu bisa ia gunakan untuk melatih mereka daripada membiarkan mereka menunggu seperti orang bodoh. Walau ia mengambil 'ketelatannya' itu sebagai pengingat Obito. Tapi sepertinya Obito tak pernah telat sampai 3 jam.

Hinata mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Sebelum tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu. langkahnya terhenti.

Jangan-jangan Kakashi dengar semua yang ia bicarakan tadi. Bagaimana kalau ia curiga. Lalu menganggapnya mata-mata. Lalu memasukkannya ke penjara.

'aaaaah… bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini. Apa aku bilang saja yang sejujurnya kalau aku dari dunia lain?' batin Hinata panik.

'Ya, dan aku akan dianggap gila' batin Hinata lagi frustasi.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Lupakan saja Sasuke. Ayo berlatih bersama!" terdengar teriakan Naruto dari kejauhan.

'Naruto.' Batin Hinata sambi tersenyum.

'Daripada pusing memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas ini. Lebih baik aku mengajak Naruto makan ramen. Dia pasti senang.'

'Kalau besok aku ditakdirkan mati, maka besok aku mati. Tak ada gunanya berusaha menghindar.' Batin Hinata sambil berjalan ke arah suara naruto berasal.

'Setidaknya masih ada Naruto' batin Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Saat Hinata berbelok di tikungan, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri di tengah jalan yang sepi. Di depannya berdiri 3 anak kecil yang sepertinya masih SD. Sedang Sakura berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Hinata segera berjalan mendekat.

"Hei, Naru-" Hinata sudah akan menyapa Naruto sebelum sebuah suara lain memotongnya.

"Ketua! Kakak ini siapa?" Tanya salah satu bocah yang berambut hitam sambil menunjuk Sakura. Ia memakai google di dahi dengan syal panjang yang menjuntai di tanah.

Hinata berjalan mendekat.

"Dia itu… 'ini'nya kakak kan?" Tanya bocah itu sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

Hal itu membuat Hinata membeku.

'Oh… benar juga' batin Hinata. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa lemas.

'Sejak dulu kan Naruto menyukai Sakura. Bahkan ia terus memegang janjinya untuk membawa Sasuke kembali.' Batin Hinata lagi sambil menunduk menatap tanah 'Kenapa aku merasa kecewa ya?'

"BUKAAN!" sebuah teriakan terdengar diikuti suara 'Bruak!'

Hinata segera mendongak dan mendapati Naruto tengah terkapar diantara pung-puing pagar yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Eh… Naruto!" pekik Hinata sambil berlari mendekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata khawatir. Selain lebam di bagian pipi sepertinya tak ada lagi luka yang serius.

"Hai hinata-chan" jawab Naruto setengah sadar.

Tiga bocah Sd sebelumnya ikut mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar jelek! Jelek!" teriak bocah berambut Hitam sambil menunjuk Sakura. Sebagai gantinya Sakura mendaratkan sebuah jitakan di kepala bocah itu.

"Sakura-chan. Bisakah kau tidak main tangan? Mereka hanya anak-anak." Kata Hinata sambil membantu Naruto berdiri. menatap Sakura yang terlihat seperti monster buas yang siap memporak-porandakan kota.

"Maaf, Hinata-san. Moodku sedang jelek. Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Kata Sakura. Ia terlihat lemas saat berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Konohamaru?" Tanya salah satu bocah yang memakai kacamata tebal.

Hinata memandang bocah itu lekat-lekat. 'jadi dia Konohamaru ya? Benar-benar mirip naruto' batin hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar buruk rupa berjidat lebar! Apa dia itu benar-benar perempuan? Iya kan kak?" Tanya Konoha maru sambil memegangi kepalanya.

'Bodohnya pun juga sama' batin Hinata sweatdrop.

"Um… Konohamaru, tidak baik berkata begi-" kata-kata Hinata terhenti saat melihat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"GYAAA!" dan dalam sekejap Naruto dan sekelompok bocah itu berlari pergi dengan Sakura mengejar di belakangnya.

"Hah… dasar anak-anak." Gumam Hinata sambil berjalan mengikuti mereka.

"Hei, Gendut! Lepaskan cengkraman itu!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan. Membuat Hinata tersentak dan segera berlari mendekat. Mendapati Konohamaru tengah dicengkeram di udara oleh seorang cowok aneh.

"Sebelum si cerewet datang, aku ingin main-main sebentar." Kata cowok yang seluruh wajahnya tertutup cat seperti pemain kabuki. Di belakang punggungnya ia menggendong sebuah buntalan berbalut perban.

"KAU!" Naruto berteriak sambil berlari ke arah cowok bercat itu. Berusaha menolong namun tiba-tiba aja ia terjatuh.

"Apaan ini, ternyata genin konoha itu lemah ya." Kata cowok bercat itu meremehkan.

"Se-sesak." Konohamaru merintih pelan.

"Hei, gendut berbaju hitam. Kalau kau tak melepaskannya aku tak akan memaafkanmu! Gendut bodoh!" teriak Naruto kesal. sebelum ia dijitak Sakura karena kata-katanya justru bisa membuat cowok bercat itu marah dan melakukan sesuatu pada Konohamaru.

"Kau itu menyebalkan. Aku paling benci bocah cebol terutama yang masih anak-anak dan sombong. Aku jadi ingin menghabisinya." Cowok bercat itu mendekatkan wajah Konohamaru yang terlihat pucat ke wajahnya.

"Hei… Tuan Muka Cat! Kau itu hanya berani pada anak-anak ya? Dasar pengecut." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Membuat semua mata menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa kau tak tahu kalau bocah yang sedang kau pegang itu cucu Sandaime Hokage-sama? Dia pasti senang mengetahui kau memperlakukan cucunya seperti itu." Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk konohamaru yang terlihat lemas. Cowok bercat itu memandang Hinata lalu beralih menatap Konohamaru.

"Cepat lepaskan!" kata Hinata masih tetap tersenyum manis.

"hah… aku nggak ikut-ikutan." Seorang cewek pirang berkuncir empat menggumam. Dilihat dari posisinya dia adalah teman cowok bercat.

"Huh… aku tak akan percaya dengan bualan gadis buta sepertimu." Kata cowok itu sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Konohamaru.

"AKU TIDAK BUTA!" teriak Hinata kesal.

Bersamaan dengan itu, cowok bercat itu menjatuhkan Konohamaru di tanah sambil memegangi tangannya. Sebuah batu menggelinding tak jauh di bawahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di desa orang?" Tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar. Semuanya mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke tangah duduk di sebuah dahan pohon sambil memainkan sebuah batu di tangan.

"AH… SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Sakura senang.

"Huh anak yang menyebalkan ada satu lagi." Kata cowok bercat itu masih sambil memegangi tangannya yang terlihat bergetar.

Hinata hanya diam. Memandang dua ninja asing yang sepertinya terlihat familiar baginya.

"Oi bocah, ayo turun. Aku paling benci dengan bocah sok pamer sepertimu." Kata cowok bercat itu lagi sambil mengambil gulungan penuh perban yang sebelumnya ia bawa.

"Kankurou, Hentikan." Sebuah suara lain terdengar.

'Kankurou?' batin Hinata sambil meandang ke arah suara itu berasal. Mendapati seorang ninja tengah berdiri terbalik di sisi lain pohon tempat Sasuke duduk. Ia mengenakan baju berwarna merah dengan gentong besar di belakang punggungnya. Dengan mata berwarna hijau dan tato 'cinta' di dahinya.

"AAAH GAARA!" teriak Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau keren sekali. Boleh aku foto denganmu?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekat hingga berada tepat di bawah sang jinchuriki ichibi.

Semua orang disana memandang Hinata dengan kaget. Terutama dua orang yang baru saja Hinata kenali sebagai Kankurou dan Temari. Mereka berdua menatap Hinata seolah dia sudah gila.

"Hinata-chan, kau kenal dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, dia kan Gaara! Masa' kau tidak mengenalinya?" jawab Hinata sambil memandang Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak kenal." Jawab Naruto sambil menatap Gaara.

"Dia kan Gaara, Masa' kau lupa? Dia kan saha- bat-" kata-kata Hinata terhenti saat memandang Gaara dengan lebih seksama.

Baju merah yang masih lengan pendek, tatapan mata yang tajam, dan dia juga masih pendek.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata selama beberapa saat.

"Ah… gomenasai, Gaara-san. Sepertinya aku salah orang." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan memegang belakang kepalanya.

Hening.

Gaara yang masih dalam posisi berdiri terbalik memandang Hinata lekat-lekat.

Dengan rambut merah menyala dan mata yang seakan memakai eyeliner tebal itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak punk bagi Hinata.

"Oh ya, kalau kau tak keberatan, maukah kau bicara pada Kankurou yang ada di sana agar tidak mengganggu anak-anak?" pinta Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah Kankurou.

"Dia sampai ingin menggunakan bonekanya, anak-anak kan bisa terluka." Kata Hinata masih sambil tersenyum.

Gaara memandang Hinata selama beberapa saat sebelum beralih menatap Kankurou.

"Dengarkan dulu G-gaara, mereka yang mulai duluan." Elak Kankurou sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Konohamaru.

"Diam, atau kubunuh kau." Kata Gaara dengan dingin. Membuat Hinata merinding mendengar nada suaranya.

"Ba-baiklah, ini salahku." Kata Kankurou dengan suara bergetar.

"Ma-maaf ya, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Temari ikut memohon sambil memandang Gaara.

Hinata hanya memandang 3 saudara itu dalam diam.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa Kankurou dan Temari memperlakukan Gaara seperti itu? Bukankah mereka saudara? Bukankah mereka sudah baikan?' Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata kembali memandang Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan muncul di samping Temari dan Kankurou dalam pusaran angin kecil.

Kalau sedang tidak dalam mode berfikir seperti ini. Mungkin Hinata akan berteriak 'KEREEN!' dengan mata blink-blink. Melihat jurus yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Namun ia masih bingung dengan keadaan sekarang.

Jadi Naruto belum pernah bertemu Gaara? Gaara masih jahat?

Hinata sama sekali tidak mendengarkan saat Sakura bertanya siapa mereka atau bahkan saat Temari menjelaskan tentang ujian Chuunin.

Oh… ujian Chuunin.

'Jadi aku sekarang berada di waktu akan diadakan ujian chuunin ya?' Tanya Hinata dalam hati. Ia memang tak pernah memikirkan di waktu mana ia di dunia Naruto sekarang. Mengetahui tepat waktu ia berada membuat Hinata lega. Ia tersenyum sambil mengingat-ingat apa saja yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Dan senyum Hinata seketika lenyap.

"U-ujian Chuunin?" Tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi horror di wajahnya. Ia bahkan tak sadar Sasuke sudah turun dari pohon dan berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Iya, memang sejak tadi kau tak mendengarkanku?" Tanya Temari kesal.

Hening selama beberapa saat.

"Aaah… kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi! Sial! Kakashi-sensei! Dimana Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Hinata panik. Sama sekali tak peduli semua orang memandangnya heran.

"Tadi ia sudah pergi- hei… Hinata-chan! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Naruto.

Tanpa mendengar teriakan Naruto, Hinata sudah berlari pergi ke arah memorial stone.

Meninggalkan tim 7 dan 3 ninja Suna yang memandang kepergiannya dalam diam.

# # #

Setelah berlari sekuat tenaga, Akhirnya Hinata sampai di area memorial stone dengan nafas terengah-engah. Mata violet pucatnya dengan cepat memandang sekeliling. Mencari sesosok jonin berambut putih yang sebelumnya sempat ia temui di tempat ini.

"Kakashi-sensei, kau ada disini?" panggil Hinata diantara nafasnya yang tersengal.

Sunyi.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, hinata kembali berlari pergi.

Dengan panik Hinata di jalanan Konoha yang ramai, tak peduli saat ia menabrak beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Ia harus bertemu Kakashi-sensei. Ia tak boleh membiarkan tim7 mengikuti ujian chuunin. Atau Sasuke akan mendapat segel kutukan dan akhirnya meninggalkan desa.

Ia tak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

'DIMANA SIH KAKASHI-SENSEI?' batin Hinata kesal.

Langkah Hinata terhenti saat memandang symbol besar 'API' di atap sebuah bangunan jauh di depannya.

"Ya, Kakashi pasti ada di kantor Hokage, mengajukan tim 7 mengikuti ujian bodoh itu." Kata Hinata sambil berlari lagi menuju bangunan yang berada di pusat desa Konoha.

Sampai di depan bangunan itu, Hinata langsung saja masuk dan berhenti di depan meja yang di belakangnya duduk seorang ninja berompi hijau.

"Apa kau melihat Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Hinata to the point.

Ninja di balik meja hanya memandang Hinata selama beberapa saat.

"Tolong tulis namamu dan beritahu apa keeperluanmu datang kemari." Kata ninja pria itu sambil mendorong sebuah buku tebal di atas meja.

"Tidak, aku hanya mencari Kakashi-sensei, Hatake Kakashi maksudku. Apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya Hinata dengan cepat. Masih dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Ninja itu kembali memandang Hinata selama beberapa saat.

"Hatake Kakashi sedang menghadiri pertemuan penting dengan Hokage-sama." Jawab ninja itu akhirnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Bisa kau tunjukkan aku dimana tempatnya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Maaf. Itu pertemuan penting. Tak bisa di ganggu." Kata ninja itu sebelum melanjutkan "Lebih baik kau menunggunya disana."

"Tapi ini juga penting!" kata Hinata dengan nada tinggi.

"Maaf, tidak bisa." Jawab Ninja itu pendek.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menemui Kakashi-sensei untukku?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Meremas ujung meja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lebih baik kau menunggu, Nona." Kata ninja itu keras kepala.

"Ini penting! Kumohon pertemukan aku dengan Kakashi!" kata Hinata putus asa.

"Tidak-"

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya sebuah suara yang langsung membuat Hinata berbalik. Mendapati sosok berambut putih yang sejak tadi ia cari berdiri di depannya.

"Ah, Hatake-san. Gadis ini-"

"Kakashi-sensei! Kau tak boleh mengajukan mereka!" kata Hinata sambil mendekati Kakashi dengan cepat.

"Mengajukan mereka?" Tanya Kakashi sambil memandang Hinata.

"Tim tujuh! Kau tak boleh mendaftarkan mereka di ujian chunin!" kata Hinata panik.

"Darimana kau tahu aku mengajukan mereka?" Tanya kakashi.

"Itu tak penting! Orochimaru! Dia akan datang mencari Sasuke!" kata Hinata setengah berteriak. Membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Kakashi-sensei kau harus mencegahnya!" kata Hinata lagi, tak menyadari semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya.

"Orochimaru akan memberi Sasuke-" kata-kata Hinata terhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu memukul belakang kepalanya. Membuatnya pusing sebelum pandangannya menggelap…

.

.

.

To be Continue…

.

.

.

yup! Ujian chuunin dimulai...

hum... moga chap ini gak terlalu gaje ya ^^. oh ya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya tanyakan pada para reader.

tentang segel kutukan, apa yang lebih baik menurut kalian:

1. Sasuke tetap dapat segel kutukan.

2. Hinata yang dapat segel kutukan.

3. Naruto yang dapat segel kutukan. atau

4. Tak ada yang dapat segel kutukan?

saya cuma mau minta pendapatnya, kalau bisa sekalian alasannya ya ^^.

um... mohon pendapatnya untuk chap ini ya^^

REVIEW PLEASE...


	9. Chapter 9

hy^^V...

maaf atas hiatus yang sangat lama. sepertinya selalu aja ada halangan buat saya untuk update ==a. buat yang nunggu the sun akan saya usahakan minggu depan. untuk kingdomnya saya usahakan minggu depannya ^^ *dilempari sandal* doakan saja saya gak lembur terus *ngelirik tempat kerja yang kayak kerja rodi*

terima kasih buat yang sudah repot-repot mau review dan vote di chap kemarin, berhubung ada yang protes saya bales reviewnya kebanyakan, saya balas beberapa saja .:

Litociokananenato : minta mereka berdua/ uh akan saya pikirkan. jadi intinya ini minta saya panjangin ficya sampe penyelamatan sasu gitu?==a

Ilhams Eyeshield : hahaha saking jarangnya update jadi terlewat ya^^'. makasih. soal pergantian chara Hinata-Hanabi akan saya usahakan tidak terlalu membingungkan ^^kalau mau tanya kenapa saya milih pake Naruto sebelum Shippuden alasannya karena semuanya masih imut di umur itu ^^ *digampar* bukan... sebenarnya karena semua masalah berasal di waktu ini. soal sesi shippuden nanti *smirk*

Shyoul Lavaen : Yup, that's Kakashi^^

Silent reader : Hy^^ makasih. uh.. tahu gak? chap kemarin itu udah lebih dari 5rb word tanpa A/n untuk chap ini memang hanya 4741word tanpa A/N, tapi saya usahakan chap depan lebih panjang ^^loh... kalau gak mau saya belas lewat sini bisa tolong log in? saya kan pengen bales reviewnya ...

Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan telah menunggu lama...

.

.

.

Umur Hinata disini adalah 15 tahun atau bayangin saja Hinata di Naruto Shippuden. Sementara umur Naruto dan yang lain 12 tahun. Settingnya setelah misi di Negara Nami.

Warning : Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo bertaburan. Don't like Don't read!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Tsubasa Hinata di sini adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dan posisi Hinata di dunia Naruto akan di gantikan oleh Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hinata OOC!

.

.

.

Sosok berjubah putih itu menghisap pipa rokoknya dalam diam. Wajah tuanya yang sudah banyak dihiasi keriput terlihat serius saat membaca setumpuk laporan yang ada di atas mejanya. Tak jauh di depannya berdiri sesosok ninja yang dikenal sebagai Copy Ninja Kakashi, dengan wajah yang tak kalah serius. Sang Hokage ke-3 menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi. Membiarkan segumpal asap menari-nari di atas topi putih hokagenya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kakashi?" Tanya Sandaime setelah beberapa lama tak ada yang bicara.

"Saya mengusulkan untuk diadakannya penyelidikan menyeluruh terhadap gadis itu, Hokage-sama." Jawab Kakashi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Sang Hokage memandang Kakashi selama beberapa saat.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau ketahui?" Tanya Sandaime lagi.

"Gadis itu mengetahui tentang hal-hal yang tak seharusnya dia ketahui. Ia mengetahui tentang Minato-sensei dan Kushina-neesan dan hubungan mereka dengan Naruto. Dia bahkan tahu tentang Obito dan Rin." Lapor Kakashi.

"Saya belum yakin mengenai kyuubi." Lanjut Kakashi.

Wajah sandaime terlihat berpikir.

"Kalau dia membocorkan rahasia ini pada Iwa atau desa lainnya, keselamatan Naruto akan terancam." Kata Kakashi serius.

Sang Hokage kembali terdiam.

'Ya, gadis itu tahu mengenai Kyuubi.' Batin Hokage ke tiga sambil mengingat kejadian di kediaman Hyuuga beberapa waktu lalu.

'sikapnya yang sama sekali tak berubah pada Naruto menunjukkan dia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan hal itu. Dia menerima Naruto. Atau itu bisa saja siasatnya untuk mendekati Naruto dan memperalatnya nanti.' Pikir Sang Hokage sambil membuka dokumen laporan hasil medis Tsubasa Hinata yang ada di atas mejanya.

Alis sang Hokage terlihat sedikit berkerut.

Ada yang aneh mengenai laporan medis itu. Ninja medis yang memeriksanya sama sekali tak menemukan adanya cakra dalam tubuh gadis itu. Hal itu sangat mustahil mengingat manusia membutuhkan cakra untuk tetap hidup. Meskipun bukan ninja, manusia tetap memiliki cakra walau hanya sedikit. Berbeda dengan ninja yang bisa menaikkan volume cakranya dengan berlatih, manusia non-ninja akan memiliki volume cakra yang sama sepanjang hidupnya. Mereka akan tanpa sadar menggunakannya untuk bekerja atau beraktifitas dan akan kelelahan kalau cakra mereka menipis. Manusia tanpa cakra samasekali belum pernah ia dengar. Kecuali, mayat hidup atau boneka. Tapi gadis itu memiliki laporan organ tubuh yang sehat dan tak ada yang bisa menunjukkan adanya pengendalian dari luar seperti boneka pada umumnya. Selain itu…

Sandaime Hokage mengangkat sebuah foto yang ada dalam laporan itu dan melihatnya dengan seksama.

Gadis itu memiliki sebuah segel di tangan kirinya.

Sebuah segel aneh yang belum pernah Sandaime lihat walau ia dijuluki sebagai Sang Profesor karena pengetahuannya yang luas.

"Gadis itu berkata bahwa Orochimaru akan mencari Sasuke." Kata kakashi memecah pemikiran Sang Hokage.

Hokage ke tiga menghela nafas mendengar nama murid kesayangannya itu di sebut-sebut.

"Ya. Kenyataan bahwa ia juga mengetahui tentang Orochimaru meski ia berkata baru pertama kali kemari, tak bisa diabaikan." Kata Sang Hokage sambil kembali menghisap Rokoknya.

"Shishi." Panggil Sandaime diikuti dengan munculnya seorang Anbu yang segera berlutut di hadapannya.

"Panggil Yamanaka Inoichi kemari."

"Baik, Hokage-sama."

.

.

.

### I Musb be Crazy ###

By: Ayushina

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Naruto saat memasuki apartemennya. Ia segera melepas sandal shinobinya dan memandang sekeliling.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto saat sosok gadis yang selama beberapa minggu ini tinggal bersamanya tak ada dimanapun.

Sunyi.

Naruto segera menuju dapur. Lalu memeriksa kamar mandi saat panggilannya tak juga di jawab.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto lagi.

Sunyi.

Naruto beralih menuju lemari dan memandang beberapa baju yang ia belikan untuk Hinata masih terlipat rapi di dalam. Berpaling ke samping, tas biru Hinata juga masih tergantung di samping lemari.

Diliriknya jam dinding. Pukul 17.50.

'Masih sore.' Pikir Naruto sambil mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Ia melepas jaket orangenya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya.

Setelah meletakkan gelas yang kosong di atas meja. Naruto berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Naruto kembali duduk di tepi ranjang.

Tik…tik…tik…

Entah mengapa suara detik jam terdengar keras di ruangan itu.

Naruto melirik jam. Pukul 18.19.

Ninja berambut pirang itu beralih menatap jendela. Memandang desa Konoha yang kini mulai tersaput malam. Beberapa lampu mulai menyala menerangi beberapa rumah dan jalanan.

Tik…tik…tik…

Selama beberapa saat Naruto masih memandang jendela sebelum dengan tiba-tiba ia bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu. Tak peduli saat ini ia hanya mengenakan kaos orange polos dan celana biru selutut. Ia buru-buru mengenakan sandal shinobinya dan membuka pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" panggilan itu menghentikan gerakan Naruto tepat di tengah pintu. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi tengah duduk di kusen jendelanya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan

"Yo, Naruto." Sapa Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Kakashi-sensei, ada apa kemari?" Tanya Naruto heran. Ia masih berdiri di tengah pintu dengan tangan memegang kenop. Separuh tubuhnya sudah diluar.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh mengunjungi muridku sendiri?" Tanya Kakashi sambil memasang ekspresi terluka di wajahnya. Naruto memandangnya selama beberapa saat.

"Kau tak pernah datang kemari kecuali saat membawa sayuran yang tidak enak itu." Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aa Naruto. Kau memang harus banyak makan sayur supaya kau tambah tinggi." Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Bilang saja, Kakashi sensei. Untuk apa kau kemari. Aku sedang buru-buru." Kata Naruto tak sabar. Ia harus segera mencari hinata. Bisa saja gadis itu tersesat atau terluka atau diculik lagi seperti tempo hari.

Kakashi memandang Naruto selama beberapa saat.

"Hokage-sama memintaku untuk memeberitahumu bnahwa Hinata tidak akan pulang kemari selama beberapa waktu." Kata Kakashi membuat Naruto membeku.

"Hinata-chan… Tidak akan… kemari?" Tanya Naruto pelan."Ap-apa dia… sudah pulang ke tempat asalnya? T-tapi barang-barangnya masih ada disini…" tangan Naruto pada pegangan pintu terlepas.

"Kenapa dia tak memberitahuku?" Tanya Naruto sambil perlahan menunduk.

"Maa..maa… jangan sedih begitu, Naruto. Hinata masih ada di Konoha. Dia hanya ada sedikit urusan." Kata Kakashi masih tersenyum.

Mendengar itu, Naruto segera mendongak menatap Kakashi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Itu saja. Selamat malam. Naruto." Jawab Kakashi sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Ia tak ingin memberi Naruto harapan dengan mengatakan bahwa gadis itu akan kembali. Kalau ternyata dia memang terbukti sebagai mata-mata…

Pandangan Kakashi berubah serius.

# # #

Hinata berusaha membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Entah mengapa kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Yang saat ini ingin ia lakukan hanya kembali tidur. Namun posisi tubuhnya saat ini sangat tidak nyaman untuk melanjutkan mimpinya yang tertunda.

Sambil meraba belakang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri, Hinata mengerjapkan mata sambil memandang sekeliling. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaranya yang masih tercecer di alam mimpi.

"Sudah sadar, Tsubasa Hinata-san?" Tanya sebuah suara berat.

Hinata mendongak. Mencoba melihat lebih jelas saat pandangannya terasa buram. Beberapa saat kemudian ia bias melihat dengan jelas sosok pria yang tengah memperhatikannya denan seksama.

"Uh?" gumam Hinata sambil mengusap wajahnya yang teras lengket. Sepertinya ia harus segera mandi. Apalagi setelah seharian berlari mencari Kakashi seperti orang gila. Ingatan itu langsung membuat Hinata tersadar dari mode bangun tidurnya.

"Ah! Ujian Chuunin! Dimana Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Hinata sambil buru-buru berdiri. Sebelum kembali terduduk saat rasa pusing menerpa kepalanya. Ia mamandang sekeliling. Menyadari posisinya yang tengah terduduk di atas kursi. Pantas saja ia terbangun.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan, Tsubasa-san. Kuharap kau mau menjawab dengan jujur." Pria di hadapan Hinata kembali bicara.

Hinata mendongak. Menatap sosok pria yang terlihat seumuran dengan ayahnya. Hanya saja, pria itu berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda. Matanya yang berwarna biru kehijauan menatap Hinata dengan serius.

"kau siapa? Dimana aku?" Tanya Hinata sambil memandang sekeliling lagi. Saat ini ia tengah berada di sebuah ruangan tanpa jendela maupun pintu dengan dinding yang berwarna putih. Rasanya seperti ia berada di dalam sebuah boks persegi yang sangat besar.

"Darimana asalmu?" Tanya pria itu.

"Ap-apa?" Tanya Hinata merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke Konoha?" Tanya pria itu sambil berjalan mengelilinginya dengan tangan terpaut di belakang punggung.

"A-aku tak mengerti." Jawab Hinata bingung.

Paman aneh bersurai pirang itu berhenti. ia meletakkan tangannya di atas meja di hadapan Hinata dan mencondongkan wajahnya. Menatap Hinata serius dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru yang tajam. tak seperti mata Naruto yang jernih seperti langit. mata itu lebih pucat. Seperti laut di hari mendung.

Kau akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang aku ajukan. Semua tanpa kecuali. Mengerti." kata paman itu pelan. Menandakan ia sangat serius.

Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Apa lagi ini? Apa dia sedang diinterogasi?

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya penyelidik itu sambil kembali berdiri tegak. Namun tak melepas tatapannya dari Hinata.

"T-tsubasa Hinata." Jawab Hinata mulai merasa takut. Apa dia akan ditahan? Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan?

"Darimana asalmu?" Tanya paman itu datar.

Hinata agak ragu menjawab. Kalau ia bilang yang sebenarnya paling paman ini juga tak tahu, jadi Hinata hanya menjawab, "Tempat yang angat jauh?"

"Dimana itu? Katakan dengan jelas." Perintah paman itu tajam. Membuat Hinata berjengit.

"T-tokyo. Itu kota terbesar di Negara jepang." Jawab Hinata cepat.

Yamanaka Inoichi terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berkata, "Aku belum pernah mendengar tempat itu."

"K-kan sudah kubilang tempat itu sangat jauh." Jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa kau datang ke Konoha? Apa tujuanmu?" Tanya paman itu lagi. Ia berjalan mondar mandir di depan Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas. Mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya.

"Aku tersesat dan tak tahu jalan pulang. Jadi sementara ini aku tinggal di Konoha. Hokage-sama sudah memberiku ijin. Kau itu siapa sih? Dan dimana aku?" Tanya Hinata sedikit berani sambil memandang paman itu lekat. Siapa tahu dia mengenal ninja itu.

"Jadi sebelumnya kau belum pernah datang ke Konoha?" Tanya Paman itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng, "B-belum, tapi-"

"Tapi kau tahu Konoha walau belum pernah dataing kemari?" Tanya Paman itu terengar curiga.

"I-iya, i-itu-"

"Darimana kau tahu?" Potong paman itu lagi.

Hinata menatap ninja di depannya ragu. Sepertinya situasi nya benar-benar serius. Apa ia bilang saja yang sebenarnya?

"A-aku membacanya dari buku." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Dari mana ku dapatkan buku itu?"

"Tentu saja dari toko buku." Jawab Hinata spontan. dengan cepat ia membungkam mulutnya sambil mengerang dalam hati. dia benar-benar harus bisa menjaga mulutnya. ia sedang diinterogasi sekarang. diinterogasi seperti seorang kriminal.

"Apa saja yang diceritakan buku itu?" Inoichi terus bertanya tanpa memberikan waktu untuk Hinata berpikir.

"H-hanya tentang Konoha sebagai desa ninja di Negara api." jawab Hinata pelan.

"Kau tahu tentang Orochimaru juga dari buku itu?" Tanya Inoichi seakan bias membaca pikiran hinata.

"I-iya, tapi-"

"Ceritakan yang kau tahu tentang dia."

Hinata menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Ditanyai tanpa jeda seperti ini benar-benar menguras tenaga. Apa semua penjahat akan diinterogasi seperti ini? Setidaknya penyelidik satu ini tidak menggunakan kekerasan seperti yang biasa Hinata lihat di film-film barat.

"D-di adalah ninja jahat yang ingin menghancurkan desa?" jawab Hinata agak menggantung.

"Kau tahu sekarang ia ada dimana?"

Wajah Hinata mulai pucat. Selain karena tegang ia juga mulai merasa takut. A-apa mereka mengira dia komplotan Oro brengsek itu?

"A-aku tak yakin, tapi-" Hinata berusaha menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

"Berarti kau tahu." Kata Inoichi tepat mengenai sasaran. Ia menatap hinata yang terlihat seperti kehabisan kata-kata sementara sang gadis dari dunia lain itu tengah berpikir keras hingga ia mulai merasa sedikit pusing.

Ia jawab bohong atau tidak? Hinata berpikir sambil memandang ninja bermata biru yang terus saja menatapnya seolah dia adalah kelinci buruan.

Gawat. Sepertinya ini benar-benar serius. Dan sepertinya ia harus jujur. Paman didepannya ini jelas tak bisa dibohongi. Apalagi level Hinata dalam berbohong nol besar. Kalau sekarang ia tidak diculik dan hanya di tahan seperti ini -dan ikat kepala Konoha yang dipakai ninja dihadapannya- berarti semua ini atas izin Hokage.

Hinata menjedukkan kepalanya di meja.

Kenapa dia bisa sesial ini? Terlempar kedunia lain. Ditahan. Lalu apa lagi?

Apa ia segitu mencurigakan? Ia yakin tak memiliki tampang seorang criminal. Memang apa sih yang ia katakan sebelumnya?

'oh benar juga.' Hinata kembali menjedukkan kepalanya di meja. Dia bilang pada Kakashi bahwa ninja ular itu akan mencari Sasuke. Berarti kakashi yang mengirimnya ke tempat ini. Dasar guru mesum mata satu! Awas saja kalu ia bisa keluar dari sini nanti. setidaknya ia ingin menendang wajahnya berhias buku porno itu.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Inoichi membuyarkan pikiran Hinata.

"Sekarang akan diadakan ujian chunin kan?" Tanya Hinata balik sambil kembali berpikir."K-kemungkinan besar dia ada di suna."

"Suna? Apa yang dia rencanakan?" Tanya Inoichi serius. Sepertinya mulai menyadari adanya keanehan tentang missing nin yang berada di desa sekutu yang kini juga mengikuti ujian chuunin di konoha.

"D-dia…" Hinata kembali berpikir. Apa tak apa jika ia memberitahu tentang serangan di ujian chuunin?

"A-aku tidak tahu." Jawab Hinata akhirnya. Ia tak bisa seenaknya membocorkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Jangan-jangan nanti justru mengubah jalan cerita. Kalaupun ia akan menceritakan semuanya, setidaknya harus pada Hokage ke tiga. Pria di hadapannya ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Siapa tahu ia juga mata-mata Orochimaru.

"Ya. Kau tahu." Kata Inoichi sbelum menghilang dari pandangan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba saja pria itu sudah berdiri di depan Hinata dengan sebelah tangan yang menyentuh dahi Hinata.

Hinata berusaha mendongak. Bingung dengan tindakan paman yang tiba-tiba menyentuh kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ap-" Hinata berniat bertanya sebelum tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah kosong.

Memori tentang kejadian-kejadian yang telah ia lalui terulang kembali di depan matanya seakan ada yang menekan tombol back.

Saat ia panik mencari Kakashi.

Saat ia tersenyum sambil membuatkan Naruto Sarapan.

Saat ia ketakutan tersesat di tengah hutan.

Saat ia pertama kali sampai di Konoha.

Saat ia bertemu Naruto.

Memoriitu terus berulang.

Saat ia tenggelam .

Saat ia ada di pameran buku.

Wajah Hinata hanya menatap kosong kedepan sementara Yamanaka Inoichi semakin mengerutkan alisnya saat membaca ingatan gadis yang dicurigai sebagai mata-mata di hadapannya

# # #

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Detik jam terdengar nyaring di ruang apartemen itu.

Bocah berambut pirang itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman di atas futonnya. Iris sapphire itu masih belum mau terpejam walau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Tanpa sadar, ia hanya menatap tempat tidur kosong yang berada di sebelah kirinya dalam diam.

Tempat tidur itu kosong, masih tertata rapi dengan tumpukan selimut di atasnya.

Naruto hanya diam.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Detik itu terdengar semakin keras.

Mengapa semua jadi terasa terlalu sunyi? Tanpa suara hembusan nafas dari seorang gadis yang beberapa hari ini tidur di ranjangnya? Padahal ia sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal sendiri. Harusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan kesunyian ini.

Padahal itu cuma beberapa hari. Dimana ia mempunyai seseorang yang akan ada saat ia membuka mata. Yang akan tersenyum saat melihatnya. Yang akan mengucapkan selamat dating saat ia pulang.

Yang menerima ia apa adanya.

Ninja bermata biru itu menutup kelopak matanya.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Mengapa ia masih berharap?

Bahwa gadis bermata violet itu akan kembali? Tentu saja ia punya hal lain yang lebih penting daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan bocah monster sepertinya.

Naruto tahu hal itu dengan sangat jelas. Walau begitu ia tetap tak bisa berhenti untuk berharap. Bahwa suatu saat gadis itu akan kembali.

Gezz… ia kini bahkan tak bisa lagi tidur di ranjangnya. Sudah merasa bahwa ranjang itu milik Hinata. Padahal gadis itu sudah bilang ia hanya akan tinggal untuk sementara. Mengapa ia jadi terperangkap dengan perasaan seperti ini?

Tik.

Tik.

Ti-

Prang!

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto melempar jam kecil itu ke dinding. Menghentikan detak jarumnya yang kini hancur berantakan.

# # #

Ditempat lain, di sudut paling dalam desa Konoha. Terlihat sesosok gadis tengah tertidur lelap di atas ranjang. Ia mengenakan sebuah baju pengekang berwarna putih dengan sabuk pengikat di bagian leher, pinggang, lutut dan ujung kaki. Di bagian lengan yang di buat panjang ditali di belakang punggung sehingga sang pemakai tak akan bias menggerakkan tangannya.

Suara hembusan gadis berambut indigo itu terdengar bergema di ruangan batu itu. Sebuah dinding jeruji memisahkan ruangan itu denga ruangan lain yang lebih luas di sisi lain. Membiarkan cahaya dengan garis-garis gelap membingkai wajah berambut indigo sang gadis Tsubasa.

# # #

Tiga ninja berpangkat genin itu terlihat menunggu di atas jembatan tak jauh dari lapangan latihan no. 7. seperti biasa, mereka tengah menunggu Sang Sensei yang tiba-tiba saja menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul di tempat itu. Bayangkan saja bagaimana paniknya mereka saat mendapati memo dari anjing summon yang dikirim kakashi di jam 05.30 tadi pagi. Yang memerintahkan mereka agar berkumpul di tempat biasa mereka berkumpul di jam 05.45. dengan sebuahg pesan singkat berbold tebal agar tidak terlambat. Mengisyaratkan bahwa pertemuan itu benar-benar penting.

Dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Ketiga genin yang masih terlihat kucel dan berantakan karena hanya mandi bebek dan langsung berlari ke tempat pertemuan itu maish menunggu dengan setia..

"Haaah… dasar!" keluh satu-satunya gadis dari kelompok itu. Tiga garis siku-siku terlihat menghiasi dahinya yang lebar. Matanya terlihat bengap dengan rambut panjang pinknya yang terlihat kusut dan berantakan.

"Hei hei hei… apa kalian akan memaafkannya? Kenapa sensei mesum itu tiba-tiba memanggil dan membuat kita menunggu?" teriak Sakura kesal kepada kedua teman satu timnya.

Hening.

Tak seperti biasa, tak ada yang menanggapi kata-kata Sakura. Dengan sedikit bingung, gadis berambut gula-gula itu menoleh kea rah Naruto. Biasanya bocah pirang itu akan menyahuti apapun kata-kata Sakura. Dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Namun kali ini. Bukannya bertingkah bodoh, berisik dan selalu cari perhatian, bocah berbaju orange itu hanya diam sambil menyansdarkan punggungnya di tepi jembatan. Kedua tangannya di silangkan di belakang kepala dengan mata yang menunduk. Terlihat seakan tengah berpikir keras.

Sikap tak lazim dari ninja paling berisik seantero Konoha itu membuat Sasuke ikut menoleh dan bertukar pandangan dengan Sakura yang dengan jelas menampakkan raut wajah bingung.

"Hei… Naruto!" panggil Sakura.

Ninja bermata biru hanya diam itu seakan tak mendengar panggilan Sakura walau jarak mereka tak lebih dari 3 meter.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu akhirnya berjalan mendekat dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. 'Naruto melamun? Tak seperti biasanya?' batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Hei Naruto! Kau sedang sakit perut ya?" Tanya Sakura membuat Naruto tersentak dan menatapnya.

"Oh iya, apa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil berusaha tersenyum lebar.

"Kubilang, apa kita akan memaafkan sensei yang seenaknya memanggil dan mambuat kita menunggu?" teriak Sakura kembali penuh emosi. Memutuskan kediaman Naruto hanya sebagai hal yang tidak penting.

"Benar apa katamu, Sakura-chan! Dia tak boleh dimaafkan!" jawab Naruto sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Dia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang gadis yang harus bangun tanpa sempat mengeringkan rambut!"teriak Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Memikirkan rambut panjangnya yang berantakan dengan beberapa sisi yang mencuat keluar.

"Benar! Aku bahkan tak sempat gosok gigi!" bohong Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Sejujurnya sepanjang malam tadi aia tak bisa tidur. Memikirkan seorang gadis bermata violet yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kau jorok, Naruto." Kata Sakura sambil mengernyit. Naruto hanya memasang senyum lebar sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Yo! Pagi semua." Sapa sebuah suara yang langsung membuat ketiga ninja itu mendongak kea rah suara dan mendapati sosok yang sejak pagi buta mereka tunggu tengah duduk di atas tiang jembatan sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan.

"Hari ini aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan." Lanjut Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"BOHONG!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk sang sensei.

"Bikin alasan yang masuk akal dong!" protes Sakura kesal.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum sebelum menghilang dan dalam sekejap sudah berdiri di hadapan tim tujuh.

"Hm… ini memang tiba-tiba. Tapi aku sudah merekomendasikan kalian untuk ikut ujian chuunin."kata Kakashi setelah beberapa saat.

"Eh? Apa katamu?" Tanya Sakura kaget.

"Ini formulir pendaftarannya."Kata Kakashi sambil menyodorkan tiga lembar kertas yang perlahan segera diambil oleh masing-masing tim tujuh.

Naruto hanya memandang formulir itu dalam diam. Sebelum sebuah senyuman perlahan menghiasi bibirnya.

Dia akan ikut ujian Chunin! Ia harus segera pulang dan memberi tahu Hinata bahwa ia akan mengikuti ujian keren itu.

Dalam sekejap senyuman Naruto menghilang. Oh ya… gadis itu sudah tak ada. tanpa sadar ia menunduk.

"Yah… itu hanya rekomendasi saja. Kalian bebas memutuskan untuk ikut atau tidak. Yang ikut,tanda tangani formulir itu dan besok datang ke sekolah ruang 301 sebelum jam 4 sore." Jelas Kakashi.

Tim Kakashi hanya mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Kalian mengerti? Kalau begitu pertemuan selesai." Kata Kakashi sambil bersiap menghilang. Belum sempat ia membuat segel, seseorang menarik rompi joninnya hingga membuat Kakashi menoleh. Mendapati Naruto yang menatapnya dengan wajah ragu-ragu. Kakashi menaikan sedikit alisnya. Tumben sekali muridnya itu tak berteriak kegirangan mengetahui ia akan mengikuti ujian yang baginya pasti terlihat keren.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke dan Sakura iku menoleh pada teman satu timnya itu.

"Uh… itu. A-apa kau sempat bertemu dengan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap. Ia sama sekali tak tahu kabar Hinata sejak terakhir Kakashi berkata gadis itu tak akan kembali keapartemennya untuk sementara. Meski Kakashi berkata Hinata masih berada di Konoha, tapi Naruto sama sekali tak bertemu dengannya meski ia sudah berkeliling desa.

Kakashi memandang muridnya itu selama beberapa saat.

"Tidak. Aku belum bertemu dengannya." Kata Kakashi sambil memandang raut kekecewaan yang tergambar jelas di wajah berhias tiga goresan itu.

"Uh… K-kalau begitu maukah kau –Kalau bertemu dengannya nanti- memberitahunya kalau aku akan ikut ujian Chuunin?" pinta Naruto ragu.

Kakashi memandangnya lagi. Sepertinya kepergian gadis mata-mata itu berdampak besar pada Naruto.

Kakashi sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Jika ini memang rencana gadis itu –membuat Naruto terikat padanya- untuk memanfaatkannya. Maka ia benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan pada gadis itu.

"Tentu." Jawab Kakashi sambil memasang senyum.

Tanpa sadar Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"TERIMA KASIH KAKASHI SENSEI! AKU SANGAT MENYUKAIMU!" teriak Naruto sambil melompat dan memeluk Kakashi. Sepertinya keceriaan –atau kebodohan- Naruto sudah kembali.

"Ya ya. Pertemuan selesai." Kata Kakashi setelah melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan segera menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Meninggalkan 3 genin yang dengan segera melangkah pergi dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Tak jauh di belakang mereka, tersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon. Sosok Kakashi muncul dari kepulan asap.

Sambil melirik ke belakang, Kakshi memandang ketiga muridnya dalam diam. Dalam hati ia berharap keputusannya untuk mengikutsertakan mereka dalam ujian Chuunin adalah keputusan yang tepat. Ketiga genin itu harus tahu bahaya apa saja yang harus mereka hadapi sebagai seorang ninja. Dan ujian Chuunin adalah ajang yang tepat untuk mengasah kemampuan mereka. Kalau mereka tak bisa bertahan di ujian setingkat itu, mereka tak akan bertahan di dunia ninja yang sebenarnya.

Sambil berjalan pergi, mau tak mau Kakashi teringat sosok gadis bermata violet yang beberapa hari lalu tiba-tibamuncul dalam kehidupan timnya.

Hm… bagaimana keadaannya ya…

# # #

Hokage ke tiga tengah menandatangani bebrapa laporan saat pintu kerjanya diketuk pelan. Sambil meletakkan penanya, Sang Hokage menggumam 'masuk' dan memandang seorang ninja aberambut pirang ekor kuda berjalan masuk dengan sebuah laporan di tangannya.

"Hokage-sama." Salam Sang ninja sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Hm… Inoichi. Aku sudah menunggumu." Kata Hokage ke 3 sambil menghisap cerutunya.

"Maaf membuatanda menunggu Hokage-sama. Ini laporan yang anda minta." Kata ninja bernama Yamanaka Inoichi itu sambil meletakkan laporan yang di bawanya di atas meja kerja sang Hokage.

Hokage ke 3 segera membuka laporan itu dan membaca setiap kata yang tertera di dalamnya. Alis Sang hokage semakin berkerut saat membaca laporan itu dengan seksama.

Tsubasa Hinata. Menurut apa yang dilihat Inoichi dari ingatannya, gadis itu sama sekali bukan mata-mata. ia tak mempunyai ingatan yang menunjukkan ia berniat buruk pada Konoha. Meskipun begitu…

Gadis itu datang ke tempat ini melalui segel.

Tak banyak orang yang mempunyai pengetahuan mengenai segel –setidaknya yang masih hidup- dan seseorang yang bisa menggunakannya hingga bisa berpindah tempat sudah dipastikan seorang yang sudah ahli dan berpengalaman. Dan gadis itu sama sekali tak terlihat mahir menggunakan segel. Lagipula untuk mengaktifkan segel di butuhkan cakra. Sedang gadis itu hampir tak mempunyai cakra dalam tubuhnya –hal yang masih belum dipecahkan oleh sang Hokage-.

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini, Yamanaka-san?" Tanya Sang Hokage

"Ya, Hokage-sama." Jawab Inoichi serius.

Sang Hokage terdiam kembali.

"Bolehkah saya bertanya satu hal Hokage sama?"Tanya Inoichi. Sang Hokage kembali menghisap cerutunya dan mengangguk.

"Pernahkah anda mendengar tempat yang bernama Tokyo?" Tanya Inoichi terdengar penasaran.

"Hm… gadis itu bilang bahwa itu adalah tempat asalnya. meski aku belum pernah mendengar tentang tempat itu sebelumnya." jawab Sang Hokage sambil berpikir.

inoichi hanya mengangguk pelan. ia juga belum pernah mendengar tentang tempat itu. walau ia yakin ia mengetahui semua tempat di dunia ini secara langsung ataupun hanya lewat ingatan dari mata-mata yang pernah ia interoigasi.

Hokage ke 3 ikut terdiam. memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya pada soerang gadis yeng memiliki kemampuan berpindah tempat dengan segel.

"Sudah di mulai ya?" gumam Inoichi sambil memandang ke luar jendela. ke arah hutan kematian yang terlihat jauh di ujung desa.

"Ujian chuunin."

###

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Suara tetesan air bergema di ruang penjara bawah tanah itu. Membuat suara seperti detik jam yang tak pernah berhenti.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Meski begitu, suara tersebut sama sekali tak bisa membangunkan sosok gadis yang tengah terikat dan tertidur lelap di atas sebuah ranjang di salah satu sel tahanan di tempat itu. Sejak sang Yamanaka memasuki pikirannya, gadis yang dikenal bernama Tsubasa Hinata itu belum bangun sama sekali. Seakan tak ingin terbangu dari mimpi apapun yang tengah melandanya.

Tes.

Tes.

1937 suara tetesan air kemudian…

Sepasang mata violet pucat itu perlahan terbuka. Menatap kosong langitlangit penjara yang seluruhnya berwarna tanah. Selama beberapa saat, ia tak bergerak maupun bicara.

Hingga perlahan muncul garis-garis sinar yang bergerak membentuk symbol symbol tepat di lantai di bawahnya. Memenuhi lantai penjara dengan sinarnya yang berwarna perak kuning kebiruan. Garis sinar it uterus bergerak seolah ada seseorang yang menuliskannya denagn tinta cahaya yang perlahan menerangi ruang tahanan yang semula remang-remang.

Hinata yang berada di tengah sinar itu akhirnya menutup matanya. Membiarkan sinar-sinar itu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya yang terikat.

Dalam sekejap. Sinar itu menghilang sama sekali.

Tes.

Tes.

Suara tetesan air kembali terdengar.

Kembali menggema di ruang penjara yang semula menyilaukan.

Tes.

Tes.

Menggema mengisi ruang penjara yang kini kosong. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda Sang gadis Tsubasa yang semula terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang berselimut putih di ruangan itu.

137 kilometer dari penjara itu…

Di sebuah hutan gelap di tepi wilayah desa Konoha, sebuah segel yang sama tiba-tiba muncul. Bersinar sesaat sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya. Meninggalkan sesosok gadis yang terbaring di atas genangan air. Menodai baju putih penuh ikatan yang mengekang sekujur tubuh Tsubasa Hinata…

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

yup... selesai. maaf ya chap ini hampir tak ada yang seru. ujiannya akan di mulai di chap depan. semoga saja saya bisa segera menulisnya *sigh*

oh ya, terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mau repot-repot jawab pertanyaan saya kemarin. sebenarnya itu bukan poling *garuk belakang kepala* jadi hasilnya hanya akan saya jadikan bahan pertimbangan. bukan yang banyak yang aan saya tulis,tapi terima kasih ^^ hasilnya:

Sasuke dapat 12 suara.

Hinata dapat 10 suara.

Naruto 3 suara.

sisanya ada 7 suara yang ingin tak ada yang dapat segel.

hahaha kayak penilu aja. tapi terima kasih. chap depan akan jelas siapa yang dapat^^.

um... kalau tak keberatan... um... mau review? *puppy eyes*

REVIEW?


	10. Chapter 10

hy^^

sudah lama sekali. saya mohon maaf atas update yang sangat lama. tapi saya harap para reader tidak menyerah pada fic ini maupun fic saya yang lain. saya akan berusaha sesegera mungkin untuk update^^

terima kasih atas semua reviewnya. benar-benar membuat saya semangat untuk update. tapi mohon maaf. kali ini saya tak bisa membalasnya. walau nanti yang log in akan saya usahakan balas lewat PM.

hope you like it ^^!

oh ya, maaf, saya belum sempat untuk mengeditnya. jadi mohon maaf atas typo yang bertebaran^^V

.

.

.

Umur Hinata disini adalah 15 tahun atau bayangin saja Hinata di Naruto Shippuden. Sementara umur Naruto dan yang lain 12 tahun. Settingnya setelah misi di Negara Nami.

Warning : Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo bertaburan. Don't like Don't read!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Tsubasa Hinata di sini adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dan posisi Hinata di dunia Naruto akan di gantikan oleh Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hinata OOC!

Tap… tap… tap...

Tiga sosok bayangan terlihat bergerak cepat diantara rimbunnya pepohonan. Dalam hutan kematian itu, suara kaki mereka yang menapak di dahan pohon terdengar samar tertutup keriuhan hutan. Setiap saat mereka bias mendengar suara binatang buas dan serangga beracun yang menghuni tempat itu. Belum lagi lebatnya hutan menutupi sinar mentari yang bertengger terik di atas langit. Membuat hutan itu tetap gelap meski Sang Raja Siang masih bertahta di langit.

Setelah terus bergerak tanpa bicara, salah satu dari bayangan itu berhenti di salah satu dahan sembari mengangkat sebelah tangan. Member sinyal pada dua rekannya untuk berhenti. Sosok bayangan itu diam tak bergerak saat mengawasi sekeliling. Hingga sebuah senyuman sinis terlihat meski dalam kegelapan.

"Lihat, siapa putri yang tengah tidur siang disana." sosok itu berkata sambil memandang ke depan. Menatap sosok yang tengah terbaring di tanah tak bergerak. Sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang itu mengenakan pakaian putih penuh ikatan khas seragam tahanan khusus. Noda lumpur terlihat menodai wajah berkulit putih yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"huh… lihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan padanya."

.

.

.

## I Must Be Crazy ##

Chapter 10

.

.

.

"Hokage-sama." Sosok jonin berambut putih itu menyapa penuh hormat pada sosok Hokage yang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya seperti biasa.

Sang Hokage ke 3 mengangkat wajah sembari menghisap pipa rokoknya.

"Kau terlambat, Kakashi." Kata Sang Hokage.

"Maa… ada tiga kucing tersesat yang harus kuantar pergi." Jawab Kakashi tersenyum sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Kau tak pernah berubah, Kakashi." Komentar sosok lain yang ada di ruangan itu sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tau aku, Yamanaka-san." Jawab Kakashi memalingkan senyumnya pada sosok berambut pirang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hum… sekarang setelah kau datAng, kakashi. Aku akan memberitahu apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya pada gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Tsubasa Hinata." Kata Hokage ke tiga yang langsung membuat Kakashi memasang ekspresi serius.

"Saya mendengarkan, Hokage-sama." Jawab Kakashi.

"Sesuai dengan laporan Yamanaka Inoichi tentang apa yang ada dalam ingatan gadis itu, dia tidak menunjukkan adanya memori yang membuktikan ia mata-mata atau kecurigaan lain yang membahayakan Konoha." Kata Sang Hokage sambil menatap lurus Kakashi.

"Meski begitu, ada banyak hal yang masih harus diselidiki lebih jauh. Karena itu, Hatake Kakashi. Aku menugaskanmu untuk mengawasinya 24 jam setelah ia keluar dari tahanan. Kau bisa menjemputnya di ruang tahanan no 31. Gadis itu belum sadar sejak Inoichi memeriksa memorinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi anggota medis kita sudah memeriksa keadaannya dan melaporkan hal itu terjadi karena tubuh tanpa cakranya bereaksi keras dengan teknik yang di pakai Inoichi. Karena sebab itu kita tak akan melakukan interogasi dengan cara itu lagi. Kau bisa mengantarnya ke apartemen Naruto yang akan kosong selama ia mengikuti ujian chuunin. Misi akan dilabeli sebagai misi level B. mengerti?"

"Baik, hokage-sama." Jawab Kakashi serius.

"Kau boleh pergi." Kata Hokage ke 3 sambil mengambil salah satu laporan di atas mejanya.

Kakashi mengangguk dan bersiap pergi sebelum tiba-tiba pintu kerja Sang Hokage diketuk dengan cepat.

"Hokage-sama!" panggil suara di depan pintu dengan nada tergesa.

"Masuk." Jawab Sang Hokage sambil memandang pintu yang segera terbuka diikuti seorang ninja berompi hijau yang masuk sementara Kakashi menyingkir ke samping memberi jalan.

"Maaf mengganggu, Hokage-sama. Tetapi saya harus melaporkan bahwa tahanan di ruang 31 telah menghilang." Lapor ninja itu dengan cepat.

"Tak ada tanda pintu di buka paksa ataupun penjaga yang melihatnya kabur. Seperti dia menghilang begitu saja." Lapor ninja itu lagi membuat ketiga ninja yang sebelumnya ada di ruangan itu membeku.

"Kalian sudah tau dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Hokage ke 3 mencoba tenang. Setiap tahanan khusus dipasangi alat pelacak yang akan bisa di deteksi selama masih berada di wilayah desa Konoha.

"Ya, Hokage-sama. Tapi kami membutuhkan izin anda untuk memasukinya." Kata Ninja itu dengan wajah penuh keringat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sang Hokage sembil mengerutkan alis. Normalnya, para penjaga akan langsung menangkap kembali tahanan meski tanpa izin darinya.

"Gadis itu berada di hutan kematian, Hokage-sama." Jawab ninja itu kemudian.

"Apa?" Tanya Kakashi pelan.

###

"Hei, Bangun!"

Sebuah suara yang sangat jauh menggapai pendengarannya. Meski begitu ia tak bergerak alih-alih membuka kelopak matanya.

"Hei, kau dengar aku?"

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini diikuti tepukan pelan di pipi. Hinata memejamkan matanya semakin rapat. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan hanya ingin kembali tidur. Namun sesuatu yang dingin dan cair tiba-tiba mengguyur wajahnya. Membuat kesadarannya reflex tertarik secara otomatis.

"AH!" gadis bermata violet itu langsung bangun dan membuka matanya.

Sambil terduduk , Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya saat rasa pusing mendera kepalanya. Ia ingin merabanya namun menyadari ia sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya. Sambil mengerjapkan mata ia menunduk dan memandang tubuhnya yang penuh ikatan separti ikat pinggang. Diikuti baju putih yang tak ia ingat pernah memakainya. Baju itu seperti baju pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang pernah ia lihat di tv.

"Apa kau menikmati tidur siangmu, nona Hinata?" Tanya suara sinis yang langsung membuat Hinata mendongak. Menatap sosok berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sebelah tangannya memegang botol yang masih meneteskan air. Hinata kembali mengerjap. Mencoba membersihkan pandangannya yang masih buram.

"Kau tak perlu sekasar itu, Neji." Terdengar suara lain yang lebih halus dan ringan. Saat itu Hinata sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok dengan sepasang mata violet yang sama sepertinya tengah memandangnya dengan angkuh. Dalam sekejap Hinata langsung mengenali sosok itu.

"Hyuuga Neji! Kenapa kau menyiramku?" teriak Hinata kesal. Menyadari siapa yang menjadi tersangka utama penyiraman atas dirinya. Memperburuk moodnya yang memang selalu buruk setelah bangun tidur.

"Huh, kau tidur seperti orang mati." Jawab Neji dengan dingin sambil menunduk memandang Hinata yang masih terduduk dengan tubuh penuh lumpur.

"Berisik. Itu bukan urusanmu!" jawab hinata tak kalah dingin.

"Kau kenal dia Neji?' Tanya suara wanita di samping Hinata.

"Hn." Jawab Neji singkat.

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap dengan dua ikatan rambut bulat seperti gadis cina tengah duduk disampingnya sambil tersenyum. Ia juga mengenakan pakaian yang mirip baju khas cina tanpa lengan. Membuat Hinata sempat berpikir mungkin gadis ini juga berasal dari dunia nyata dan terlempar ke dunia Naruto ini seperti dirinya. Pikiran Hinata itu langsung lenyap saat melihat sosok ninja ke tiga yang berdiri di samping Neji.

"tindakanmu sangat memalukan dan tidak sesuai dengan semangat masa muda, Neji. Kau seharusnya tidak memperlakukan wanita seperti itu." Kata sesosok ninja itu penuh kekecewaan. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa menganga melihat penampilannya. Hinata yakin ia tak pernah melihat makhluk seaneh itu dalam hidupnya.

Bagaimana tidak. Sosok ninja di depannya itu memakai baju sangat ketat berwarna hijau. Dengan ikat kepala konoha yang dijadikan ikat pinggang. Sebuah benda mirip kaos kaki sepanjang lutut berwarna orange coklat. Apalagi ditambah rambut hitam berkilau model mangkuk terbalik itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?" Tanya ninja hijau itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Untuk sesaat Hinata yakin melihat kilauan cahaya dari giginya. Hinata yakin ia akan pingsan lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mana ikat kepalamu? " Tanya Ninja wanita disampingnya membuyarkan niata pingsan Hinata. Gadis yang baru saja bangun itu segera memandang sekeliling dan kaget saat menyadari ia tengah berada di tengah hutan yang terlihat menyeramkan. Pohonnya bahkan sangat besar dengan akar-akar besar yang mencuat ke permukaan. Lebarnya mungkin lebih dari 5x apartemen Naruto.

"Eeh… dimana ini?" Tanya Hinata. Terakhir ia ingat ia tengah berada di ruangan putih tanpa pintu.

Tenten memandang Hinata dengan alis berkerut sebelum berpaling menatap Neji yang juga tengah memandang gadis itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Huh… kau lari dari penjara dan tersesat di tempat yang salah, Nona. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan menghukummu mati karena telah mencuri mata kami. Tapi setidaknya penjara jauh lebih baik dari tempat ini." Kata Neji. Hal itu segera membuat Tenten melompat mundur.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan pencuri!" teriak Hinata dengan garis siku-siku di dahinya. Apa-apaan sih mereka itu, seakan mata bisa dicuri seperti mencuri berlian saja.

"Kau seorang tahanan?" Tanya Lee yang ikut memasang pose bertahan. Senyumnya sudah hilang diganti ekspresi serius.

"Huff… aku tak tahu. Aku tak ingat apapun dan baru bangun tadi. Kenapa kau bilang aku tahanan?" Tanya Hinata heran

"baju yang kau pakai itu seragam tahanan khusus. Jangan bohong pada kami." Jawab Neji dingin.

Hinata menunduk dan memandang sekujur tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian putih dan penuh ikatan. Sepertinya ia ingat pernah melihat Naruto memakai pakaian seperti ini saat ia di tahan di Naruto Shippuden the Movie 3. Hinata bahkan ingat ia sempat tertawa saat Naruto dikekang dalam penjara seperti orang gila.

Hinata menghela nafas.

Sepertinya ia memang dipenjara. Lalu kenapa sekarang ia ada di tengah hutan. Apa mereka membuangnya untuk dijadikan santapan binatang buas? batin Hinata ngeri.

"I-ini dimana?" Tanya Hinata.

Tiga ninja di hadapannya itu saling pandang.

" Kita berada di hutan kematian." Jawab Tenten.

...

Hening…

Hening lagi…

"APA?" teriak Hinata kaget.

"b-bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini? L-lau kenapa kalian juga ada disini?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Kami sedang mengikuti ujian Chuunin. Kalau memang masih ingin hidup, cepat pergi dari sini." Jawab Neji.

Henig lagi…

Lagi-lagi hening…

"EEEH… sekarang sudah ujian Chunin?" Tanya Hinata sambil memandang sekeliling."Dimana Sasuke? Dimana Naruto?"

"Itu bukan urusan kami. Ayo pergi. Lee. Tenten." Kata Neji sambil berjalan pergi.

"Eh… TUNGGU!" teriak Hinata berusaha bangkit namun gagal. Membuatnya justru ambruk di tanah karena tubuhnya yang penuh ikatan.

"Bantu aku menemukan tim 7!" teriak Hinata dengan posisi tertelungkup di tanah.

Neji berhenti melangkah dan sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk melirik Hinata.

"Apa untungnya buat kami?" Tanya neji datar.

"A-apa? A-aku tak punya apapun." Kata Hinata sambil berusaha mendongak. Ia tak bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas dari posisinya yang terbaring di tanah.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi." Kata Neji kembali melangkah.

"eeh, tunggu!"

"Apa kita akan meninggalkannya begitu saja?" Tanya tenten tak yakin.

"Bukankah dia dari klanmu, Neji?" Tanya Lee.

Neji hanya diam tak menjawab.

Sementara itu Hinata mulai panic dan putus asa saat ia melihat tiga ninja itu dengan cepat hilang dari pandangannya.

Ayo Hinata… pikirkan sesuatu… apapun itu.

"AKU AKAN MEMBERI TAHU RAHASIA KEMATIAN AYAHMU!" teriak Hinata tanpa pikir panjang. Membuat Neji membeku dari tempatnya.

Hinata menjedukkan kepalanya di tanah putus asa saat tak ada tanda Neji akan kembali. Disinilah ia. Akan mati tanpa bisa berguna apapun.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik belakang kerahnya dan sekejap saja ia sudah bertatap muka dengan Neji. Sepasang mata putih violet itu menajam dengan otot-otot yang terlihat menegang di sekelilingnya. Membuat Hinata memekik kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?" taya Neji pelan. Ia mendekatkan wajah Hinata hingga jaraknya hanya beberapa senti.

Hinata menelan ludah. Mata byakugan itu benar-benar menakutkan.

"B-bantu aku menemukan tim 7. D-dan a-aku akan member tahu rahasia kematian Hyuuga Hizashi padamu." Jawab hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Bagaimana aku tau kau tidak berbohong?" Tanya Neji lagi. Kali ini sedikit getar dalam suaranya saat mendengar nama sang ayah disebut. Sudah lama sekali tak ada yang enyebut nama itu di hadapannya.

"K-kau boleh membunuhku. Dan kau tak akan pernah tau kebenarannya." Tantang Hinata nekat. Ia tahu Neji tak akan membunuhnya.

Kalau membuatnya koma sih. Mungkin.

Neji terlihat berpikir selama beberapa saat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari tim 7?" Tanya Neji.

"m-mereka dalam bahaya. A-aku harus memperingatkan mereka." Jawab Hinata.

"huh… kami semua dalam bahaya karena mengikuti ujian ini." Kata Neji sambil mendengus.

"K-kumohon, percayalah padaku. Mereka dalam bahaya." Pinta Hinata sambil menatap lurus mata Neji.

"baik. Kalau kau bohong. Aku akan membunuhmu saat itu juga." Kata neji pelan nyaris berbisik. Hinata mengangguk.

"Tenten… lee… kita ubah renana."

# # #

Hinata memejamkan mata saat angin dingin menerpa wajahnya. Ia hanya diam saat Lee menggendong dan membawanya lari dengan kecepatan tinggi di atas pohon. Tak seperti penampilannya, Lee ternyata anak yang baik dan sangat sopan. Ia bahkan mengajukan diri untuk menggendong Hinata saat Neji setuju dengan transaksi mereka namun menolak untuk menggendong Hinata yang tak bisa berlari di atas pohion.

'Buku memang tak bisa dinilai dari sampulnya.' Batin Hinata sambil menghela nafas. Ia mengeratkan pegangan dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu Lee. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada tenten yang membantu melepaskan ikatan-ikatan di tubuhnya. Kini ia hanya memakai baju putih dengan tali-tali yang masih menjuntai di sekujur tubuhnya. Lengannya yang kelewat panjang dan tak berlubang itu di sobek hingga pergelangan pergelangan tangannya bisa keluar sementara sisanya menjuntai seperti selendang panjang.

Kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan ia sama sekali tak merasa nyaman untuk tidur seperti saat Naruto menggendongnya dulu. Ia juga sama sekali tak ingin berpikir apa yang terjadi saat ia di interogasi. Yang penting sekarang ia menemukan tim 7 dan membujuk mereka untuk secepat mungkin menuju menara. Tak peduli lagi dengan ujian chunin yang tengah berlangsung. Toh akhirnya yang jadi chunin hanya Shikamaru.

"kita sampai." Kata Neji yang langsung membuat Hinata tersentak da mendongak.

"Apa mau kalian?' Tanya sebuah suara yang familiar. Hinata refleks menoleh dan mendapati tim 7 sudah ada di hadapan mereka dengan posisi bertahan dan kunai di tangan.

"Huh, sombong seperti biasanya, Uchiha. Kudengar Lee kemarin menghajarmu sampai babak belur." Kata Neji dengan nada menyindir.

Perlahan Hinata turun dari gendongan Lee.

"Tenanglah, kami hanya mengantar Hinata-san." Jawab lee sambil memegangi Hinata yang masih agak limbung.

"HINATA-CHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, DASAR ALIS TEBAL!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari sebelum dihalangi oleh Sasuke.

"jangan mendekat. Kita belum tahu ia asli atau bukan. Lagipula Hinata tak mungkin ada disisni. Dia tak mengikuti ujian chunin." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Neji.

"Huh… kami tak akan menggunakan cara mealukan seperti itu untuk merebut gulungan darimu. Dia asli. Kau bias melihatnya dengan Sharinganmu." Kata Neji.

Melihat tim 7 selamat dan masih segar bugar, Hinata tersadar dan segera berlari. Sebelum tiba-tiba Neji mencengkeram lengannya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Kata Neji pelan.

"L-lepas. Kau akan tahu kebenarannya saat ujian chunin berakhir." Kata hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan lengannya. Mereka harus segera lari sebelum Orochimaru datang.

"Kau bohong." Kata Neji mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"A-aduh… lepas… kita harus segera lari." Kata Hinata sebelum tiba-tiba Neji melompat mundur saat dua kunai terarah cepat kearahnya dan menancap di tanah tepat di tempat ia sebelumnya berdiri. Dalam sekejap Sasuke dan Naruto sudah ada di samping kanan kiri Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Tanya Naruto sambil memeriksa kalau-kalau ia terluka.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kita harus cepat pergi ke menara." Kata hinata sambil menarik lengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Neji, kau bisa memegang kata-kataku. Aku tak akan ingkar janji." Kata Hinata sambil memandang Neji.

"tapi Hinata-chan. Kami belum mengumpulkan gulungan." Kata Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu?" kata Neji sambil melangkah maju. Sebelum tiba-tiba saja angin yang sangat kencang bertiup ke arah mereka. Menerbangkan debu-debu dan meniup mereka keras. Refleks Hinata mencengkeram erat lengan Sasuke. Tak ingin mereka terpisah.

Setelah waktu yang terasa sangat lama, akhirnya angin topan itu berhenti. Saat sadar Hinata sudah terbaring di tanah dengan tim 7 dan tim Neji tak ada di manapun. Dengan panic Hinata buru-buru bangun.

"Jangan bergerak." Suara pelan itu membuat Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke tengah terbaring di sampingnya dan menekan kepalanya agar tetap menempel di tanah. Matanya yang hitam kelam menatap sekeliling penuh waspada.

"S-sasuke?" Tanya Hinata. Wajah Sasuke yang hanya berjarak bebrapa jengkal dari wajahnya membuat Hinata sadar wajah tampan itu penuh luka gores.

"K-kau terluka?" tanya Hinata pelan. Membuat mata kelam itu menatap Hinata seakan tengah berpikir.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Kita harus segera mencari Naruto dan Sakura. Angin tadi pasti perbuatan musuh." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kau harus segera ke menara. Naruto dan Sakura pasti bisa menyusul." Kata Hinata tanpa sadar mencengkeram lengan Sasuke lebih erat.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan anggota timku. Lagipula kami harus mengumpulkan gulungan sebelum menuju ke menara." Kata sasuke.

"Itu tidak penting. Kita harus segera pergi. Ular itu mengincarmu." Kata hinata mulai panic.

"Aku tak akan lari. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap tangan Hinata yang terus memegang lengannya sedari tadi. Dengan ragu Hinata melepas pegangannya dan mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke saat mereka berdua keluar dan mendapati Sakura di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" sakura memekik kaget sebalum menghela nafas lega.

"jangan mendekat! Pertama kata sandi… 'Ninki'!" perintah Sasuke sambil memegang kunai dengan pose defensif. Hinata segera berdiri merapat di belakang Sasuke.

"Ah iya… keributan musuh berjumlah besar adalah teman shinobi. Yang bersembunyi dan tak bersuara itu bukan. Bagi shinobi harus mengerti pentingnya ketepatan waktu. Saat musuh kelelahan dan lengah." Jawab Sakura.

'Oh oh' batin Hinata mulai ingat apa yang akan terjadi. 'Terlambat.' Batinnya lagi sambil memandang sekeliling. Ia ingat yang membuat angin tadi adalah Orochimaru. Mereka harus segera pergi.

"Aduuh… oi, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon. Wajah Hinata memucat. Ia segera memgang tangan Sasuke dan sakura erat. Membuat Sasuke meliriknya dalam diam.

"Naruto! Tunggu dulu. Kata sandi!" teriak Sakura.

"Aku mengerti…" dan sosok mirip Naruto itu mengulangi kata-kata Sakura dengan tepat. Hinata mulai memandang sekeliling. Menerka dimana arah menuju menara. Namun sekelilingnya sama. Gelap dan penuh pohon.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melemparkan sebuah kunai kea rah Naruto. Membuat ninja berambut pirang itu menghindar dan berteriak kaget.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata menarik tangan sasuke dan Sakura. Berlari menjauhi sosok Naruto yang ia tahu palsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melepas tangan Hinata. Mereka bertiga berhenti tak jauh dari tempat sebelumnya.

"Ya, kenapa kita meninggalkan naruto? Dan kenapa kau menyerangnya, Sasuke-kun? Ia sudah mengatakan dengan benar kan?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"dia bukan Naruto. Sekarang, ayo cepat pergi." Kata Hinata sambil kembali menarik tangan Sasuke. Namun ninja berambut kelam itu tak mau bergerak. 'dasar ninja dan kekuatan supernya.' Batin Hinata kesal.

"Kumohon, kita harus segera pergi. Ia bukan musuh yang bisa kau lawan, Sasuke." Pinta Hinata sambil kembali berusaha menarik mereka berdua. Ia tahu Orochimaru bisa dengan mudah mengejar mereka. Tapi setidaknya ia harus tetap berusaha kan?

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan Naruto." Kata Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam.

"Dia bukan Naruto. Lagipula Naruto asli sekarang mungkin sudah ditelan ular. Tapi dia akan menyusul kita. Percaya padaku." Pinta Hinata.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Khu khu khu…" terdengar tawa pelan yang membuat tiga orang itu menoleh. Mendapati Naruto tengah berjalan kea rah mereka dengan santai.

"darimana kau tahu kalau aku palsu?" Tanya sosok itu sambil menyeringai. Membuat wajah mirip Naruto itu terlihat menyeramkan. Sasuke langsung memasang pose defensif.

"Aku tahu kau bersembunyi di dalam tanah dan mendengarkan percakapan kami. Karena itu aku sengaja membuat kata sandi seperti itu. Si Dobe itu tak mungkin bisa mengingat lagu sepanjang itu. Dengan kata lain kau itu palsu." Jawab Sasuke sambil sedikit menyeringai. Sama sekali tak tahu siapa yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Begitu ya… tak lelah dan tak lengah." Kata sosok Naruto itu sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Dan sesaat kemudian terlihat sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang berbaju hijau aneh dengan ikatan tali besar dipinggangnya. Ia juga mengenakan sebuah topi bambu yang menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya.

"Rasanya akan lebih menyenangkan dari yang kuduga." Gumam sosok itu sambil melepas topi bambunya.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

'Sial… terlambat… apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Hinata panic.

"S-sasuke… saat ada kesempatan… cepat lari menuju menara… dia adalah criminal tingkat S dan mengincarmu… apapun yang terjadi.. jangan kembali… kau mengerti." Bisik Hinata nyaris tanpa suara.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada musuh.

"Kau menginginkan 'Chi no sho' milikku bukan karena kalian memiliki 'Ten no sho'." Kata sosok itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah gulungan kecil berwarna hitam. Lidahnya yang kelewat panjang menjulur-julur menjijikkan.

"K-kami tak butuh gulungan itu." Kata Hinata sambil berjalan maju. Dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Membuat perhatian Orochimaru terarah padanya.

"Apa kau tak malu mengincar seseorang yang jauh lebih lemah darimu? Walau aku tahu kau tipe pedofilia tapi ini memalukan. Apa aku salah, Orochimaru? Salah satu dari tiga legendaris sannin yang hebat?" Tanya Hinata tanpa berpikir. Ia sudah kehabisan akal. Ia tahu tak mungkin bisamengalahkan Orochimaru. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya semantara Sasuke lari.

Sosok Orochimaru itu memandang Hinata selama beberapa saat.

"khu khu… siapa kau? Kupikir anggota tim yang lain adalah bocah kyuubi itu… dan apa kau seorang ninja? Aku sama sekali tak merasakan aura cakramu… kau pasti hebat bisa menyembunyikannya seperti itu." Kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum menatap Hinata. Membuat jantung hinata berdetak 2 lebih cepat menyadari tingginya bahaya.

"kau tak tahu aku… tapi aku tahu semua tentangmu." Kata Hinata sambil melangkah kedepan. Kakinya sedikit bergetar namun ia menguatkan diri untuk terus bergerak.

"Kau mengincar Uchiha Sasuke bukan? Harus kubilang, itu rencana yang buruk. Dan bisa kupastikan tak akan berhasil." Kata Hinata mulai mengontrol emosinya. Masa bodoh kalau dia mati nanti.

"Kau tahu pepatah 'jangan memelihara anak harimau karena kelak kau akan dimakan juga'?" Tanya hinata sambil menaruh sebelah tangan di belakang pinggang. Memberi isyarat agar Sasuke dan Sakura lari. Ia tahu setidaknya Orochimaru akan menaruh perhatian padanya dan membiarkan mereka lari sebentar. Tapi itu sudah cukup.

"Kau salah jika kau pikir bisa mengontrol Uchiha… harusnya kau mengerti setelah berhadapan dengan itachi. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mencari mangsa lain… walau aku tahu kau cinta mati pada Sharingan…" kata Hinata lagi sambil mengangkat bahu sebelum melanjutkan "toh kau hanya punya waktu 3 tahun dan harus mencari lagi yang baru."

Hinata terdiam sejenak menatap Orochimaru yang balik menatapnya tanpa emosi.

"setelah aku pikir-pikir, apa kau tak lelah ganti kulit tiap 3 tahun begitu?" Tanya Hinata lagi

hening...

"Huh… ternyata kau tahu banyak, Bocah." Kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum. Dalam sekejap saja dia sudah ada di hadapan Hinata. Membuat gadis bermata putih violet itu berjengit kaget dan melangkah mundur sebelum sebuah tangan pucat menahan bahunya.

"Hm… seorang Hyuuga. Bisa menyembunyikan cakra di umur ini… kau lumayan juga." Kata Orocimaru sambil menjilat pipi Hinata. Membuat gadis itu menjauhkan kepalanya dengan jijik.

"Dan… oh… apa kau juga musuh Konoha? Mereka pasti memperlakukanmu dengan buruk dipenjara." Kata orochimaru sambil memandang baju Hinata yang penuh lumpur.

"Lepas. Itu bukan urusanmu." Kata Hinata sambil berusaha menampik tangan Orochimaru yang terulur padanya namun dengan cepat manusia ular itu menangkap tangannya.

"hm… apa ini segel? Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini…" gumam orochimaru sambil menatap segel di pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Walau aku akui kau sangat menarik. Tapi aku punya urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Kata orochimaru sambil tersenyum. Dalam sekejap saja Hinata sudah terlempar sebelum menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sebuah rasa sakit yang amat sangat menjalar dari bagian rusuknya.

Sepasang mata violet itu melebar merasakan sakit. Hinata yakin sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan membentur tanah dan pasti akan lebih sakit. Namun seseorang menarik tangannya dan tubuh Hinata membentur sesuatu yang jauh lebih lembut dari tanah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke sementara Hinata terbatuk dan memegang dadanya yang terasa amat sakit.

"S-sasuke?" Tanya hinata sambil menoleh ke belakang. Menyadari Sasukelah yang telah menangkapnya sebelum membentur tanah.

"B-bukankah sudah kubilang lari?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya. Ia kira mereka berdua sudah pergi tadi.

"Dan meninggalkanmu? Jangan bodoh." Jawab Sasuke sambil membantu Hinata berdiri dan beralih menatap Orochimaru yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-san?" Tanya Sakura yang segera lari di samping Hinata. Hinata mengangguk pelan meski ia yakin mendengar suara tulang patah tadi. Ia kembali terbatuk sambil memegang dadanya. Tanpa sadar setitik darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Nafasnya kini tak beraturan.

"Baiklah…" kata Orochimaru sebelum memasukkan gulungan yang ia pegang dalam mulut dan menelannya. Hinata bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana gulungan itu melewati tenggorokannya dan menghilang di balik baju.

"Ayo kita mulai… memperebutkan gulungan…" kata Orochimaru sambil menunduk dan menyentuh ikat kepala bersimbol rumput di dahinya dengan ujung jari. Lidahnya yang panjang masih menjilat-jilat di sekitar bibir.

Dan dia mendongak sambil mencengkeram sebelah wajahnya.

"_Dengan taruhan nyawa."_

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

maaf... gaje banget ya *garuk belakang kepala* awalnya mau saya buat sampai si Oro gigit. tapi ternyata jadinya panjang banget. jadi saya potong disini^^

terima kasih sudah mau baca. maaf mengecewakan. tapi saya tetap mohon reviewnya ya^^

Word count : 4480

REVIEW PLEASE...


End file.
